Love in Seul
by the-girl-of-pig-tailed
Summary: ―Está bien, hable con el señor Shin Geun Hye el director de SBS, y le hable de su increíble capacidad artística y sus talentos en las artes marciales, y lo bien parecidos que son, y de su...buena actuación, y logre un acuerdo con él. La pareja de prometidos se miraron a los ojos, fruncieron los ceños y voltearon la vista hacia la segunda hija de los Tendo.
1. Love in Seul

**Ranma ****½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

― ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos?! – Nabiki como una fiera se paseaba de un lado a otro para pasar a apuntarlos con su dedo acusador, ― ¿Cómo fue que hicieron pedazos el auto del señor Geun Hye?

Su rostro se volvió rojo y miro a su acompañante de la trenza, que trataba de parecer sereno, volvió la vista a su hermana y hablo con voz suave, con miedo a su reacción.

―Fue un accidente, estábamos en una cit…comprando algunas cosas y apareció Shampoo, todo se volvió un enredo y luego Ryoga apareció por ahí, no sé cómo, y Ranma comenzó una pelea con él – El aludido Gruño, ―Y Ranma lo lanzo, no sabíamos que caería en el auto, y que usaría un "Shishi hokodan" (1) ¡No fue nuestra culpa!

Su hermana la miraba de una forma escudriñadora y se sintió cohibida, miro a su alrededor pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no había escape, empuño sus mano y bajo la mirada que quedo oculta con su flequillo, la mirada de su hermana cambio a Ranma.

― ¿Así fue? – Quería ver su versión y si mentían quería ver como se destruían uno al otro, este era un gran lió, y ella como siempre debía arreglar un maldito problema que no era suyo.

―Sí. – La miro desafiante y no desvió su mirada, ella exhaló un suspiro.

― ¿No quieres cambiar nada? ¿Algo así como, "Él comenzó, no tuve la culpa, lo juro"?

Akane levanto la vista y miro a su prometido, quien le devolvió la mirada de forma reconfortante, soltó el aire que contenía, y esbozo una casi imperceptible sonrisa que rápidamente se quito y volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado.

―No, ambos tuvimos la culpa, fue como ella dijo…

―Está bien, hable con el señor Shin Geun Hye el director de SBS, y le hable de su increíble capacidad artística y sus talentos en las artes marciales, y lo bien parecidos que son, y de su buena actuación, y logre un acuerdo con él.

La pareja de prometidos se miraron a los ojos, fruncieron los ceños y voltearon la vista hacia la segunda hija de los Tendo.

― ¿Qué acuerdo? – Ranma enarco una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

―Pues serán los protagonistas del nuevo Dorama y así pagaran el automóvil dañado – Su sonrisa se ensancho y en sus ojos apareció una expresión depredadora. Mientras ambos jóvenes tragaban en seco, pero la expresión desapareció tan rápido como llego cuando se vio interrumpida por su hermana menor.

―¿SBS? ¿No és Seul Broadcasting System? Eso es en Corea, ¿Cómo crees que haremos un dorama en Corea?

―Esa es la buena noticia, hermana, tu siempre yendo al grano, pues te agradara saber que sus pasajes, vivienda ya están listos, tienen una semana para llevar todo lo que necesiten…

― ¡No me iré a Corea! – Rugió el joven que escuchaba todo.

―Ni yo, papá no lo permitiría y ¿cómo viviríamos?, no podríamos pagar un departamento…

―Que eso no te preocupe hermanita, hable con papá y le explique lo que tendría que pagar si no te daba la autorización y la firmo de inmediato, lo mismo con tus padres Ranma, tu mamá dijo algo de "Que guapo y varonil" y firmaron de inmediato, y sobre la vivienda, es sencillo, la empresa la pagara, no podemos tener otro gasto mas, tienen 17 años, deberían madurar ¡Por Kami-Sama!, está decidido actuaran. – Se incorporo de la mesa y se fue, ambos chicos se miraron atónitos y sin palabras por algunos momentos el joven se levanto y desde arriba la miro con atención.

―Voy a caminar ¿Quieres venir? – Ella asintió y tomo la mano que le tendieron.

Caminaron por las calles que conocían de memoria, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a un parque el tomo su mano suavemente con miedo a ser rechazado, ella sonrío y tomo con fuerza su mano, esos gesto eran los que habían estado compartiendo desde la boda fallida.

La primera vez que se tomaron la mano fue de vuelta de la escuela, el extrañamente no subió por la valla e insistió por irse por el camino más largo, Akane noto como sudaba y se pregunto qué le sucedía, cuando sintió un ligero apretón en su mano y bajo la vista, para ver que era su prometido, en silencio la tomo. Se soltaron cuando llegaron a casa con las manos sudadas y los rostros rojos y afiebrados. La segunda vez ella había tomado la iniciativa, Kasumi pregunto si podían comprar soya y cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos del Dojo, tomo su mano, al principio él se asusto pero al verla sonreír se relajo; Akane volvió a la realidad cuando el pulgar de Ranma acaricio el reverso de su mano, lo miro a los ojos y le sonrío.

Él con un gesto le indico que se sentaran en un banca un poco alejada, cuando se sentaron, rápidamente soltaron sus manos y se pusieron rígidos, miraron alrededor en busca de observadores no deseados, al ver que no había nadie, su postura se relajo, con cuidado puso su cabeza en el hombro masculino y suspiro.

―Debemos evitar una forma de que nos lleven a Corea – Hablo relajadamente en su hombro.

― ¿Evitar, Akane? – Ella lo vio de reojo y sabia que frunció el ceño, guardo silencio unos minutos, esperando que dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo, se resigno a responder, entorno los ojos, molesta.

― ¿Acaso quieres decir que quieres ir a un país extraño, para un trabajo extraño con una fea marimacho como yo? – Al percatarse que no respondía se levanto de golpe, su silencio le había dado la respuesta, lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y el esquivo su mirada, ― ¿Realmente lo quieres, Ranma? Sería algo nuevo y aterrador, estaríamos solos, yo no sé si podría con eso…

― ¿Acaso no confías en mí? Crees que te dejaría sola, pensé que me conocías – Él giro su vista a unos niños que jugaban por ahí, ella lo supo, el se iría, con o sin ella, no estaba segura de lo que quería, nunca tuvo una relación antes y eso era frustrante, pero de algo estaba segura, no lo dejaría irse sin ella. Volvió a tomar asiento y tomo sus manos y lo obligo a mirarla.

―Lo haré. – Él la observo de una forma que parecía que podía ver su interior y el color comenzaba a llegar a las mejillas de Akane, cambio su gesto intrigado por una sonrisa sincera, sin darse cuenta ella también sonreía, seguían tomados de las manos, y cada vez estaban más cerca, cuando se percato de eso lo miro, y vio lo cerca que estaban, tanto que su aliento se mezclaba, el tomo más fuertemente sus manos y cuando estuvieron a punto de rozar sus labios, el se alejo, asustado, Akane se sintió frustrada, entorno los ojos y bufo mostrando su exasperación, era cociente de que si no lo ayudaba nunca lo haría.

Soltó sus manos y el la miro esperando algún reproche, ella se lamió los labios provocándolo, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer algo coloco sus manos en su cabeza y acerco su boca a la de él.

Akane tomo el rostro de su acompañante en sus manos e intercepto sus labios, al comienzo se quedo de piedra, Ranma sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido, pero pasado los segundos correspondió y la estrecho por la cintura atraiéndola hacia él.

Sintiéndose especialmente osada entre abrió un poco los labios e inmediatamente Ranma lo tomo como una invitación e invadió su boca, con la punta de su lengua toco sus dientes duros en comparación con sus labios suaves y rosados, se separaron por falta de aire y Ranma miro detenidamente a Akane, sus ojos opacados por lo que acababa de sentir, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello levemente revuelto bajo la vista a sus labios, su boca era linda y cálida invitándolo a probar un poco más, y fue lo que hizo, coloco su mano detrás de la nuca de Akane y ella levanto la vista conectando caramelo con azul eléctrico hipnótico que la llevo a entre abrir los labios, Ranma la acerco lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran levemente, luego alargo el tiempo de roce, hasta que volvió a amoldar su boca con la de ella, e introdujo su lengua totalmente en su boca, por la intrusión que acababa de vivir abrió los ojos y se fijo en los ojos cerrados de Ranma, sus largas y espesas pestañas chocaban con sus pómulos y Akane volvió a cerrar los ojos '_Los hombres solo cierran los ojos en un beso cuando te quieren'_ podía jurar que sintió la voz de Nabiki, cuando se acostumbro a la total intromisión que vivía, con su lengua toco la de su compañero levemente y sintió un choque de electricidad que la obligo a abrir los ojos, y supuso que el igual pues también los abrió, volvieron a mirarse de forma hipnótica, Ranma podía jurar que el caramelo de sus ojos en cualquier minuto se derretiría, temiendo perder las sensaciones, cerró los ojos y esta vez el tomo la lengua de Akane y comenzaron una danza, al principio torpe y luego como los obstinados que eran, se convirtieron en expertos. El aire volvió a faltar, pero algo les impedía separarse, el conocimiento de que cuando lo hicieran, tendrían que volver a la realidad, cuando sentía que ya no podía más, se separaron levemente, Akane vio el rostro de Ranma, sus ojos azules siempre igual de hipnóticos, siguió el camino de sus manos y se dio cuenta que seguían en los omóplatos de Ranma, pero no quería sacarlos de ahí, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro masculino y trato de tranquilizar su respiración hasta que escucho una risa, ¿Era Ranma? ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Levanto la cabeza de su hombro y se intento separarse pero unos fuertes brazos que la sostenían por la cintura lo impidieron, vio sus ojos y no noto burla en ellos, solo diversión y pudo notar que no se reía de ella, si no de la situación, y ella también comenzó a reírse, rieron libremente por unos minutos mientras el espacio entre ellos se redujo y sus frentes chocaban, Ranma le dio un tierno beso, y luego otro y otro, así hasta que escucharon el sonido de algo cayendo detrás de ellos.

Ranma sabias que habría una pelea, y se lo confirmo mas cuando el observador cerro sus puños y lo miro con odio, pero lo que no esperaba era la pregunta que hizo.

―Akane-San ¿Este bastardo te estaba obligando? – Akane se removió incomoda, era visible a kilómetros, ella había correspondido con el mismo fervor que Ranma, incluso ella lo había empezado, solo Ryoga podía negarse a aceptar la realidad tan evidente.

―Ryoga-Kun que sorpresa verte, no te esperábamos, pero mira que tarde es, creo que es hora de que Ranma y yo nos vayamos a casa, un gusto en verte Ryoga-Kun – Tomo la mano de su acompañante y corrió.

Giro hasta un callejón y se apoyo en la pared, Ranma hizo los mismo mientras su espalda se deslizaba al nivel del suelo.

―Debemos irnos de aquí. – Ella asintió, más convencida que nunca.

Notas:

(1)Shishi Hokodan: Literalmente la tecnica del rugido del Leon


	2. Home in Seul

**Ranma ****½**** pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

Akane sonreía nerviosa a la mujer en la casilla frente a ella, le entrego su identificación y su autorización para salir del país, y la mujer toscamente se los quito y comenzó a teclear con sus dedos gruesos y mal pintados en un color rojo oscuro, miro a su alrededor y busco a Ranma, se encontraba dos casillas mas allá y tenía una cara de aburrimiento, como si fuera mejor estar en cualquier lugar antes que ese, rió a causa de ese bobo mientras la mujer frente a ella, termino de teclear y la miro un segundo de forma escudriñadora antes de entregarle sus documentos y decir un escueto: "Tenga buen viaje".

Camino unos pasos lejos mientras esperaba a Ranma, lo vio bostezando y como recibió sus papeles y se alejo con una leve inclinación de cabeza él la encontró con la mirada y ella percibió como sonrió levemente, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, él le tomo la mano, mientras la jalaba hacia la policía internacional. Pero ella no se movió de su lugar y el confuso se giro para encararla.

― ¿Qué sucede, Akane? – Ella sonrió y estiro su palma frente a él, indicándole que le entregara algo, como no comprendió su acción enarco graciosamente sus cejas mientras la confusión nublaba su rostro.

―Dame tus papeles, bobo, no puedes perderlos – Él rió nervioso y poso su mano en la nuca mientras le extendía los papeles en una carpeta, cuando ella termino de guardarlos junto a los suyo tomo su mano con fuerza y siguieron caminando hacia los rayos X.

Cuando llegaron a la policía internacional Akane dejo su bolso en la caja sobre la banda transportadora y Ranma vació sus bolsillos, atravesaron el detector de metales y continuaron tranquilamente hacia la sala de embarque tomados de la mano. Se sorprendieron al ver la gran sala de espera, llena de asientos, gente nerviosa, triste, feliz y la realidad choco con ellos ya se habían sentido así cuando se despidieron de todos sus familiares y seres queridos, el mismo sentimiento de aprehensión e incluso miedo apareció frente a ellos y nublo el panorama, se miraron unos instantes y comprendieron que compartieron el mismo sentimiento como les ocurría últimamente, pero el saberse juntos les infundía el valor que necesitaban sabiendo que si uno caía el otro lo levantaría y si no podía se echarían juntos. El simple gesto de unir sus manos los hacía sentir plenamente reconfortados. Cuando estaban juntos, sin nada más que compartiendo el calor corporal o unos silencios reconfortantes se sentían completos y por nada del mundo perderían eso, se miraron unos segundos más para que luego un manto de ternura la cubriera y le sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo y que lo hacía perder el sentido de orientación por unos segundos, mientras él correspondió con una sonrisa tímida, que era su preferida, porque era la que menos salía a la luz, no como su sonrisa arrogante que si bien le hacía flaquear las rodillas era perfectamente consciente de que lo mismo le sucedía a todo la población femenina de Furikan y la mitad de Nerima, pero sabía que esa especialmente la tímida y levemente sonrojada era solo para ella y no estaba dispuesta compartirla con nadie, cuando ambos salieron de su ensoñación cuando la información de un vuelo sonó por el alto-parlante; decidieron ocupar unos asientos disponibles cerca de su puerta de embarque , se sentaron mientras esperaban su llamado.

Ranma acaricio su mejilla suavemente, sus dedos varoniles y callosos por el trabajo le encantaban pero nunca se lo diría pues su ego se estrellaría en la estratosfera, ese era su pequeño secreto y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo ni con él ni con nadie y ella le sonrió por el gesto que pronto para ellos parecía tan natural.

― ¿Cómo crees que será el departamento? – Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras sus ojos avellana recorrían todo el lugar. Pero no fue nada feliz cuando diviso a dos mujeres bordeando los 22 que miraban con un deseo inquietante a su prometido y solo para demostrarle que él le pertenecía únicamente a ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, para luego volver su atención completamente a Ranma.

Arrugo levemente la nariz pensando, un gesto que el encontró especialmente enternecedor cosa que no estaba dispuesto a decirle, sabiendo que los hombre no hablan de cosas dulces, ni tiernas, espero que ella continuara.―Nabiki dijo que debemos arreglarlo, ya sabes, pintarlo y esas cosas, pero la compañía lo amueblara, por lo menos llevamos los futones…– Beso suave y rápidamente su mejilla e igual que un gato se refregó contra él, de forma adorable y Ranma se sentía un completo idiota, como el tipo más cursi del planeta, más que ese idiota ingles padre de no sé qué, que insistía en matar a sus Romeos y Julietas.

―Queda una media hora de espera y quiero un café ¿Quieres algo? – Ella se incorporo en su asiento medito unos segundos y luego negó, él se apresuro a decir lo que quería antes que lo olvidara, ―Vuelvo enseguida.

Ella con la vista de un halcón lo siguió con la vista unos segundos mientras el caminaba a esa fila de la cafetería, cuando se cercioro que nadie intentara nada con él,miro su reloj y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro volvió a rectificar que sobraban 28 minutos, saco una libreta y comenzó a anotar…

―El vuelo 523 de Korea Air (1), llama a los pasajeros para ingresar por la entrada cinco…– La voz retumbaba por el aeropuerto.

Ambos se levantaron y como un mutuo acuerdo de miradas se levantaron con decisión y tomaron un puesto en la fila esperando entrar al avión, cuando llegaron al frente entregaron sus pasajes a las azafatas que tenían una sonrisa claramente ensayada hasta el cansancio el ceño de Akane se frunció al ver como esa sonrisa falsa se llenaba de energía cuando poso la vista en su acompañante en un gesto que considero de protección pero era tan solo de propiedad lo tomo del brazo bruscamente él la miro confuso para luego ignorar el tema y esperar sus pasajes.

―Saotome Ranma, Tendo Akane, asientos 34Cy 34B, ¡Tengan Buen Viaje! – Le sonrió especialmente a Ranma y noto el momento exacto en su sonrisa volvió a ser falsa mientras se alejaban.

Ella giro su rostro hacia el que tenía un mirada seria, golpeo levemente su hombro en un gesto infantil para que le prestara atención, el se acaricio el golpe que realmente no le había dolido y luego soltó una ligera risa por su actitud infantil. Ambos sonrieron y caminaron hacia el avión.

* * *

><p>Akane se sorprendió al ver que era la única habitación del pequeño departamento que debían pintar, una cinta para el cabello dejaba despejada su frente para su objetivo, su atuendo consistía en una polera estrambótica multi-color tres tallas más grandes que hacia una graciosa y encantadora forma en su menudo cuerpo, y unos cortos pantaloncillos negro junto a unos calcetines hasta la pantorrilla del mismo color constituían su atuendo. Siguió deslizando la brocha de arriba hacia abajo por la pared mientras escuchaba unos pasos del pasillo de afuera y como unas llaves eran introducidas en la cerradura para dar paso a un joven chico con trenza cargado de un tarro de pintura y unas bolsas que a juzgar por el olor eran la cena y se cercioro cuando vio el logo de la tienda de la esquina de su calle, que era lo poco y nada que conocía de los pretendía ser su nuevo hogar.<p>

Giro su rostro con desdén hacia el joven ―Tardaste bastante ¿Qué sucedió había algunas chicas que necesitaban la "ayuda" de el "Gran Ranma Saotome"? – Su voz llena de ironía lo irrito en extremo.

― ¿Puedes calmarte un poco? Solo fui por la cena ó ¿qué? ¿La ibas hacer tú? Tenemos suerte de que aun no llegue la cocina y no puedas intentar matarme con tus desechos tóxicos – Enfurecida apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos con paso fuerte y enardecido se acerco al joven de la coleta, el se coloco en un posición defensiva levantando las manos extendidas una frente a la otra, manteniendo una cerca del rostro y la otra en el pecho, la diferencia de altura provocaba que él casi pudiera rozar la coronilla de la chica que se mantenía cabizbaja, ella comenzó a levantar su rostro y él espero encontrar en sus ojos la llama de la rabia y como parecían incendiarse, pero todas sus defensas mentales y físicas se derribaron cuando aprecio como los ojos de la chica se encontraban cubierto de lagrimas y como por sus blancas mejillas corrían libremente para luego perderse en la desembocadura de su pecho. ― Akane… ¡Yo…

―No llevamos ni tres días y ya estamos peleando de esta forma – Un sollozo corto sus palabras, ― ¿Qué sucederá cuando llevemos tres meses o seis, ó hasta que esto se haga insostenible? ¿Qué harás? ¿Acaso te irás y me abandonaras a mi suerte? – Quiso arrancarse la lengua al ver lo que había provocado él y su gran bocota, involuntariamente sus brazos la envolvieron, necesitaba protegerla, era tan pequeña que cabía perfectamente en sus brazos, pero no alcanzo a degustar por completo la sensación pues ella lo había empujado lejos, pero no se daría por vencido volvió a rodearla en un abrazo protector pero por segunda vez fue alejado con brusquedad y así una tercera vez y una cuarta hasta una quinta, tantas veces fue alejado que perdió la cuenta de cuando se dejo consolar, ella y su gran obstinación para su pequeño cuerpo. Beso su coronilla mientras ella era atacada por unos sollozos incontrolables que luego dieron paso a un hipo bastante gracioso pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario, y siguió reconfortarle. Cuando la encontró más tranquila hablo su voz teñida de ternura camuflada sonó suave y serena, con su característico timbre levemente grave.

―Perdón, lamento lo que dije, creo que me exalte – Ella asintió con la cabeza apoyada aun en su pecho, ―Pero…debes admitir que tú también tuviste culpa…–Dejo de hablar cuando ella comenzó a removerse tratando de alejarse de él y su cárcel de carne y músculos duros pero él no lo permito, ―Lo lamento, lo lamento, no quería decir eso, ¡Bueno sí!, pero fue culpa de ambos, aun estamos en proceso de adaptarnos y eso nos hace irritables, ya sabes, por el nuevo país, el nuevo trabajo y las "estúpidas" clases de coreano, pero hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo por mantener la paz, ahora solo somos tu y yo, ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?

Ella levanto el rostro del pecho masculino que le entregaba calidez y esos latidos que habían logrado calmarla.

―Creo que tienes razón, Ranma, lo mejor será llevar las cosas por la paz – Sus ojos se iluminaron y levanto el puño, Ranma cerró los ojos por inercia mientras la escuchaba hablar con energía, ― ¡Fighting!

La miro como si estuviera hablando en una lengua muerta y luego enarco una ceja y luego la otra, preguntándole con la mirada, que era lo que había hecho.

― ¿Y eso es? – Su voz era templada pero con un tono de intriga.

― ¡Ya sabes Ranma!, eso que siempre hacen los coreanos – Enarco sus cejas indicándole que no la comprendía, ― Eso que siempre hacen en los Doramas cuando se quieren dar ánimos, ¡Hazlo conmigo! – Levanto nuevamente su puño en dirección al techo, él por su integridad física la imito.

― ¡Fighting! – Hablo ella con una voz llena de energía.

―Fighting…– Dijo con una voz fastidiada, tan solo imitándola pobremente.

Bufo cansada, sabiendo que hoy no tendría nada mejor de él, pero haciendo un esfuerzo cambio esa expresión hastiada por una de energía.

―Trajiste la cena, comamos algo y luego terminemos que esto – Apunto a la gran pared que faltaba por pintar.

Saltando con energía se acerco a su mediocre cocina que solo constaba de un mesón y unos servicios que habían comprado, tomos los potes de la comida y los llevo a su improvisada mesa que era nada más que una caja. Dejo un plato frente al otro en el reducido espacio que había, cuando termino con eso estiro su mano y le indico que se sentaran. Ambos tomaron los cubiertos no tan acostumbrados para ambos y envolvieron esa masa hervida y alargada con salsa de tomate y albóndigas.

Él con la boca llena hablo de forma graciosa, asemejándose a un niño, ―Estas cosas son deliciosas, Akane, no sé porque nunca la habíamos probado antes…

Ella paso la comida por la garganta y hablo, ―Se llama "spaghetti" Ranma y Kasumi no es muy seguidora de la comida occidental, pero esto es delicioso…

Ambos continuaron comiendo hasta que ambos se encontraban tranquilos y serenos, pero ella de un salto energético se levanto y se encamino a su lado, contoneando sensualmente las caderas para atraer su atención, a pesar de que no eran más que unos pasos lo que los separaban.

―Debemos terminar la pared, ya casi no nos quedaba pintura pero ya compraste, así que no hay excusas, ¡Ayúdame! – Tomo su mano y la jalo hacia arriba mientras él se levantaba, cuando ambos se incorporaron ella camino hacia la sección de pintura y el fue hacia la bolsa con el maldito tarro. ― ¿Sabes, Ranma? No me explico cómo pudiste comprar eso, si no hablas ni una gota de coreano – Remojo la brocha y volvió a su labor de pintar.

―Lleve un diccionario…– Ella asintió con una risita como si de pronto todo tuviera sentido.

El volvió a llenar el recipiente de pintura y tomo su brocha, comenzando a desplazarla con movimientos enérgicos de arriba abajo, pero al cabo de unos minutos se volvió monótono y los bostezos hicieron aparición, insistió en fijar la vista en su compañera de hogar, que lucía un lindo ceño fruncido por la concentración, lentamente de acerco a ella, y en contraste hablo rápidamente.

― ¡Akane! – Ella giro su rostro hacia él pero una mano rápida ya había alcanzado su rostro y la había manchado con pintura, su cara mostro una mueca sorprendida con la boca en forma de "O" y unos ojos desorientados que resulto muy graciosa.

― ¿Pero qué…– No termino su frase cuando se vio interceptada por los labios de su agresor que ahora con una de sus grandes manos sostenía sus nuca, fue un beso cariñoso pero ella se encargo de que no pasara más, pues no sabía cómo detenerlo, o si querría detenerse. Cuando el aire comenzó a escasear y sus pulmones pedían gritos un aliento de vida se separaron y ella fingió molestarse. ― ¡Óyeme bien, Don Juan!, ahora debemos terminar esto, mañana debemos ir a la productora, no es el momento de besos.

Él sonrió por su gesto molesto y continuo con su labor.

* * *

><p>Ambos corrían de un lado a otro, buscando entre las cajas su ropa adecuada para ver a su nuevo jefe, Akane corría de un lado a otro hurgando entre las cajas buscando la prenda adecuada, vestida con una falda acuadrille café con unos tonos grises, junto a unos calcetines que terminaban justo arriba de sus rodillas, se encontró frente a Ranma que estaba buscando con ahincó, su camisa china azul formal en esa caja que decía "Ranma 1"<p>

― ¿Has visto mi suéter negro que dice "Bourgeois"(2)? La que use cuando quisiste conquistar a Tubasa – Un gruñido se escucho.

―Sí, en la caja que dice "faldas Akane", me parece…– Giro su rostro para mirar el rostro de su prometida, pero lo que vio lo dejo tan sorprendido que comenzó una fuerte hemorragia nasal y cayó hacia tras con las manos en forma de cuernos, con el dedo pulgar, anular y meñique, Akane se acerco a él asustada por lo que podía haberle ocurrido para que actuara así, tomo un paño del suelo y lo uso para frenar su hemorragia mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y colocaba sus cabeza en su regazo, cuando Ranma con una voz grave y débil le susurro, ― Deberías ponerte un Suéter, Akane…

Ella bajo la vista para comprobar lo que su prometido convaleciente había dicho, cuando se percato de su semi desnudez y que aparte de su sujetador blanco no llevaba nada más, se levanto rápidamente dejando caer la cabeza de su regazo y corrió hacia la caja, suponía se encontraba su suéter, cuando se encaramo en la caja, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se coloco su prenda rápidamente y volvió a ver al joven que seguía en el suelo. Quien comenzaba a levantarse.

Ella se acerco a la caja que decir "Ranma 3" y revolvió su contenido hasta que dio con lo deseado, lo sacudió un poco y se lo entrego a su prometido.

―Ahí está tu camisa, ocupare el baño por mientras, apúrate, ya estamos atrasados…

* * *

><p>Ambos corrían hacia la gran entrada del edificio, Ranma tomo un último sorbo de su café y se lo entrego a Akane que lo acepto, y tomado un gran sorbo lo arrojo de paso en un basurero mientras corrían en la transitada calle. La maratón por lo menos los había ayudado a entrar en calor por el terrible frió que había en las calles cubiertas de nieve.<p>

Cuando entraron en el gran vestíbulo se sintieron intimidados e inconscientemente ambos dieron un paso atrás, para luego fijarse en la recepcionista, corrieron hacia su mesón y con voz rápida hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

―Tenemos una cita con el Sr. Shin Geun Hye, para las 9.00 – La recepcionista miro su reloj y noto que llevaban veinte minutos de retraso, con una sonrisa les indico que se sentaran mientras, en breves minutos los llamarían.

Después de cinco minutos la joven recepcionista les indico que entraran, siguieron el pasillo y con cautela entraron a la oficina, un gran ventanal que abarcaba toda una muralla, que se imponía inmediatamente cuando entraba, los muebles de un color oscuro hablaban a gritos de la imponente oficina, solo se distinguía el respaldo rojo de un asiento detrás del escritorio, con voz suave y acaramelada Akane hablo.

―Shin Geun Hye-Sama… – La silla giro rápidamente y ambos saltaron en sus posiciones de defensa.

―Pero si son Ranma-Kun y Akane-Chan, siéntense, por favor – Dijo en un perfecto japonés lleno de energía y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

―Ranma y yo lamentamos la tardanza pero nosotros…– Ambos esperaban una reprimenda, y estaban listo para recibirlo con sus posiciones tensas, listos para correr.

El Sr. Geun Hye sonreía sinceramente mientras miraba su reloj como si tuviera una sobredosis de cafeína corriendo por sus venas, ― No se preocupen, debió ser difícil llegar acá, con un idioma extraño y un lugar extraño – Su vista variaba entre la pareja y la puerta, haciendo paradas en los cuadros y muebles, ―No me gustan estos muebles – Marco en su teléfono, ― Park Len, busca en el catalogo 27#A los muebles de cerezo y encárgalos, sí, ¡Perfecto! – Colgó.

Ellos se encontraban muy sorprendidos y sus bocas no cambiaban la graciosa "O" que tenían de hace varios minutos.

―Bueno chico seré breve por que deben ensayarlo para el miércoles 27, ósea prácticamente 20 días más, hoy tienen una clase de coreano, para mejorar su pronunciación, y deben aprenderse este guion para esa fecha, al revés y al derecho. Tienen suerte de estar en el mercado coreano, se lo deben a "LoA (3)" ella abrió el mercado entre Japón y Corea, bueno por eso es tan exitosa ¡Jejeje! Pero volviendo con lo nuestro, ¡ensayen!

Sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos y con fuerza sostenían los papeles, ― ¿Pero de qué trata? – Hablo por primera vez Ranma.

― ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba – Comenzó a reír, ― Es una serie futurista apocalíptica, tu representas a Park Gin, de la línea de los Park, una familia milenaria y tu Akane-Chan a Lee Son-Yun, de la familia de los Lee, ambos familias se odian hace generaciones, pero los ataques de los Ghoul se han salido de control y ambos se ayudan mutuamente para acabarlos ya que fueron encomendados por el maestro Kim Tae Hee, llevando una relación odio, para acabar en amor, eso sería todo por mientras, ¡los guionistas saben lo que sigue!, pueden retirarse – Ambos se levantaron e hicieron una inclinación de cabeza, comenzaron su camino hasta la puerta de salida y desde el umbral la figura del Sr. Geun Hye se levanto y les hizo el gesto del ¡Fighting! Que ambos correspondieron desganados, tomaron la manilla de la puerta mientras escuchaban las últimas palabras que les dirigía el señor Hye.

―Hoy a las 6 llegaran sus muebles, estén a la hora.

* * *

><p>Ambos miraban a los hombres entrando los muebles a su apartamento y Akane salto de alegría mientras chillaba de la emoción, para luego auto censurarse por avergonzarse a sí misma siguió observando cómo entraban el último sillón. Ranma los acompaño hacia la puerta y los despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, se sentía confuso si debía dar propina o no, pues en Japón no corresponde. Ensimismado en sus pensamiento giro hacia la ventana y encontró a Akane chillado de alegría nuevamente y como su corto cabello se movió al ritmo del salto, ella giro lentamente, ó así lo percibió y sus ojos se encontraron, trasmitiendo una corriente eléctrica entre Avellana y Azul Grisáceo que los envolvió como si de una ola se tratase y los arrojara a la playa del optimismo, ambos sabían lo que estaban formando, algo que les correspondía únicamente a ellos, sonrieron cómplices y se acerco a ella mientras lo rodeaba con brazo, miraron por su ventana, hacia Seul, y sintieron que aunque quizás no fuera París, Roma o todas esas ciudades autodenominadas del amor, Seul era ciertamente su ciudad del amor, pues era su amor se desenvolvía mejor en Seul, un relación estable que comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, un escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas, ambos sabían que tan solo contaban con 17 años, ni si quiera podían votar legalmente, pero ese sublime sentimiento opaco todo temor e inquietudes, aunque fuera tan solo por unos momentos. El busco su mano y suavemente entrelazó sus dedos con cariño.<p>

La pareja se movía en un constante vaivén de pasión ya aprendido, la voz femenina resonaba en la habitación pero lo único salían de su boca eran suspiros satisfactorios y gemidos, que encontraste con el chirrido de la cama producido por el movimiento brusco de los cuerpos, eran una perfecta sinfonía de pasión complementados a la perfección con sus graves gruñidos y jadeos de él. En el momento exacto de la liberación de ambos soltaron un suspiro cargado de sensaciones. Dejando sus posición encima de ella, se recostó a su lado, para luego buscar con la mirada algo especifico en el suelo, se agacho brevemente para recoger su chaqueta y en su bolsillo derecho estaba el tan preciado objeto, reguardado por una cajetilla, saco el tabaco envuelto en papel, también conocido como cigarrillo y lo encendió, con una calada comenzaba relajarse. Fijo su vista en su compañera de lecho que lo miraba con una clara interrogante en sus grandes ojos, diciendo una pregunta no formulada por su boca, el asintió con rapidez y le entrego otro cigarrillo mientras tomaba de nuevo el encendedor tiempo que ella aprovecho en ponerlo en su boca, con cuidado acerco la mecha al cigarrillo hasta que prendió, ella le sonrió de manera sensual mientras hacia un mohín con su pequeña boca, ambos volvieron a recostarse, uno al lado del esto y ella firmemente establecida con su cabeza en el prominente pecho.

―Estuviste Grandiosa –Le dio una sonrisa socarrona y luego volvió a fijar la vista a su cigarrillo que se consumía en su mano.

― ¡RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Deja de ver esas idioteces – Su joven prometida se acercaba con sus cenas en las manos, tomo asiento frente a él en la pequeña mesa para cuatro personas que les habían mandado su empresa, con cuidado dejo su plato frente a él y pudo aprecia que era el "Bulgogi (4)" de la tienda coreana dos calles más abajo, ―Odio esas estúpidas series, tan solo tienen 16 años ¿porque ya están encamados? Esas series occidentales no tienen lógica.

Ranma comía con su velocidad característica, trago y espero unos segundos para hablar con voz neutra, ―Sabias que los japoneses especialmente los hombres, en promedio pierden la virginidad a los 15 años – Siguió masticando su carne y pasándola velozmente por su garganta, sin alejar la vista de su plato pero cuando levanto la vista para ver la razón de que no hubiera movimiento en el plato de su compañera de vivienda la encontró muy sorprendida y perpleja, su boca parecía que tocaría el piso y que sus ojos quería escaparse, con voz nerviosa, hablo.

―Nos conocimos a los 16, ¿Túúú…– Arrastro su voz que sonaba como leves murmullos, ― cuando…tenias… 15 años? – No termino su pregunta y ya había comenzado a formular otra, ― ¿Tú la perdi…

La interrumpió, no la dejaría terminar con eso y con un movimiento de negación de cabeza y manos detuvo lo que su cabeza estaba formulando.

― ¡Claro que nooo! – Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo y bajo la vista a su plato de comida que parecía muy entretenida, la oyó exhalar un suspiro de alivio e intentaron continuar con su cena.

Ella tomo un su plato de arroz y hablo mientras tragaba, ―Debemos ir a comprar mercadería, no podemos comprar el desayuno, almuerzo y la cena todos los días, lo sabes – El repetía un gesto frenético de negación.

―Akane no…

―No te atrevas Ranma Saotome – Lo apunto amenazadoramente con su servicio y luego lo bajo mientras que con voz calmada terminaba su frase, ―Sí no lo intento nunca lo lograre.

Ranma cayó de espaldas por lo que sabía que venía.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong> Agradezco las lecturas hasta aquí, y espero que les agrade, esta idea surgió principalmente porque he estado escuchando mucho K-Pop y viendo doramas y la idea seguía en mi mente así que decidí plasmarla para ver si así se calla, reitero ¡Muchas Gracias por sus lectura!

(1): Korean Air si existe, me di el trabajo de buscar aerolíneas de Japón a Corea y comprendiendo la situación económica de ellos, que no es pobre pero tampoco son rico como los Kuno, se decidirían por una aerolínea más económica.

(2): Este atuendo si aparece en el manga, aunque debo decir que cambie el largo de los calcetines, si quieren buscarlo vean el Manga, Vol. 10 pág. 192

(3): Es una clara parodia a "BoA" la cantante coreana, que realmente abrió el mercado Japonés y Coreano en una época que hasta habían suspendidos hasta sus tratos comerciales.

(4): El bulgogi en un plato típico japonés, que a mi especialmente se me hace delicioso, esta carne marinada en un mezcla de soya, aceite de sésamo y ajo que son puestos en la parilla, generalmente lleva ajos, pimientos y cebollas, se sirve sobre una hoja de lechuga y acompañado de arroz al vapor y un pasta de frijol.


	3. Language on Seul

**Ranma ****½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

Miro detenidamente su reflejo mientras se desvestía seguía con ojos critico cada curva de su cuerpo desde pies a cabeza, sus pantorrillas se destacaban después seguían sus muslos, estaba segura de que no tenia muslos tan gruesos como solía decir Ranma, vio sus caderas y su estrecha cintura, cuando llego a la altura de su pecho una brillante sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras daba ligeros saltos, definitivamente su busto había crecido un poco, quizás no era extremo pero ya no podía decirle pechos planos, con entusiasmo se quito la falda y sacudió un poco su cabello, camino hacia la ducha por la baldosa fría, se inclino frente a la llave y regulo el agua de la ducha, como lamentaba no tener un furo, pero por lo menos tenían un baño y no debían ir a ningún baño público, ingreso a la regadera y comenzó a frotarse el shampoo en el cabello, ¡Shampoo! Que gracioso le parecía el nombre, un sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios, al saberse ganadora, tomo su jabón de baño de frutillas y la esponja empezó a esparcirlo por su piel desde su pierna izquierda hasta su brazo derecho pero que algo en la esquina capto su atención de forma inmediata.

— ¡RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Un grito desesperado emergió de su garganta fuerte y claro mientras se escucharon unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo y un golpe estrepitoso que indicaba que la puerta había sido abierta sin cuidado y con prepotencia.

— ¿Qué pasa Akan… –Con paso decidido el joven de la trenza camino por las baldosas frías y resbaladizas por la humedad y se encontró frente a su prometida girando la cabeza de un lado a otro observando con rapidez alguna señal de peligro o un intruso, pero al percatarse de la condición de su prometida, que se encontraba húmeda y ligeramente sonrosada por el vapor de agua y tan desnuda como la primera vez que se encontraron con su verdadera identidad, se congelo con la boca abierta.

— ¡No me mires! –Con su fuerza característica le aventó el envase de jabón liquido y trato de cubrirse con la esquina de la cortina de baño, pero cuando giro su vista hacia la esquina, observo con temor que la araña se acercaba mas a ella.

— ¡Ranma! Reacciona Ranma, ¡RANMAAAA! –El susodicho se incorporo serio tratando de ignorar el hecho de que se encontraba desnuda y adorable, tan vulnerable.

Hizo un ejercicio de respiración y hablo con voz profesional — ¿Qué sucede?

Ella señalo con su delgado dedo hacia una esquina de la ducha donde se encontraba un araña pequeña que no parecía muy peligrosa, evitando mirar hacia el lado donde se encontraba su prometida se acerco a la araña y antes de que pudiera escapar se había inclinado y la había aplastado con un envase de algún jabón o producto para el cabello, levanto ambas manos señalando hacia donde había estado la araña indicando que había desaparecido, ella le sonrió en agradecimiento, esa sonrisa que lo aturdía por momentos, provocando que se quedara estático en el momento de debilidad que la vio, haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad se encamino hacia la puerta y la dejo sola.

* * *

><p>Siguió cortando la carne en tiras y los huevos previamente marinados, los dejo a un lado y sirvió los fideos en el agua hirviendo; los dejos dejo a un lado, tomo los cuencos donde serviría la comida y sirvió 6 cucharadas de salsa, a continuación le sirvió un poco tambaleante el caldo, tomo los pedazos de cerdo y los coloco sobre ambos platos, tomo dos huevos y los coloco en el ramen, también le espolvoreo un poco de "wakame". Sonrió satisfecho y los llevo a la mesa, minutos después por el pasillo pareció Akane secándose el cabello con una toalla, un ligero rubor encendió el rostro de ella, que miro interrogante los platos, pero se adelanto a responder.<p>

—Hice la cena, un poco de "Shoyu ramen" –Sonrió arrogante y ella entrecerró los ojos, examinándolo, cuando termino sus amenazas con los ojos, tomo asiento.

Ella tomo sus palillos y probó los fideos, para luego comer un poco de cerdo y con la boca llena hablo — ¡Esta delicioso!

Ranma sonrió satisfecho, ninguno dijo otra palabra hasta que ella retiro los platos y los lavo. Adjudicándose esa tarea.

— ¡Debes dejarme preparar la cena, Ranma! –Una mueca nerviosa apareció en su rostro. El agua se cerro y ella tomo un paño para secarse las manos, se acerco despacio hacia su prometido y se sentó justo a su lado, en un movimiento rápido beso su mejilla.

— ¡Gracias por el almuerzo! –El sonrió y no pudo evitar el sonrojo, ella lentamente tomo su rostro entre sus delicadas manos y se acerco a sus labios a los de él, sus labios se conectaron y se dieron un dulce beso en un acto que se volvía sumamente natural en ellos, se separaron y ella con una voz especialmente tierna, que sabía que lo podía convencerlo de hasta tirarse desde un puente a un rio llena de pirañas, — ¡Y eso fue por lo de la araña! – Un puchero apareció en sus labios como mohín dulce, ―A las tres y media debemos ir a las clases de coreano… –El hizo una mueca de disgusto en forma infantil.

— ¿No podemos faltar hoy? –Utilizo sus ojos de cachorros los mismos que utilizaba cuando estaba convertido en chica y quería embaucar a Kuno o conseguir más helado.

—No Ranma, faltan cuatro días para que inicien las grabaciones, no podemos faltar, pero no significa que no podamos pasear –Guiño un ojo y se alejo hacia su habitación minutos después apareció con su cartera, se acerco a la fuente donde guardaban las llaves y con precaución las guardo y le indico que saliera, se levanto con desgano y abrió la puerta.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del ascensor se fijo en la ropa que Akane había elegido, llevaba un vestido un poco ceñido y de color rosado, encima un abrigo color crema(1), sus piernas eran cubiertas por una medias rosadas pálidas y terminaban en unas botas color crema y dos pequeñas cintas adornaban su cabeza, él sabía que desde que había llegado ella estaba actuando extremadamente tierna hacía gestos dulces, hablaba aun mas suavemente como solían hacer las idols, se encogió de hombros, si ella estaba bien, igual él. Además que no podía acusarla de actuar poco femenina.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja la mano enguantada de ella en un mitón color crema con una cinta rosada tomo la suya que se encontraba cubierta por un par de guantes celeste con rayas azul marino que hacían juego con su camisa y abrigo, ella lo jalo fuertemente hacia la calle, y empezaron su recorrido hacia la heladería que habían conocido hace poco, gracias su ahora leve conocimiento de coreano. Las calles estaban llenas de gente caminando apresuradamente que desentonaban con la imagen de la pareja que caminaba lentamente con sus manos entrelazadas.

Miraron la tienda frente a ellos que exhibía un gran letrero que decía "Sambazon" y con tranquilidad entraron a tomar un puesto en la fila, cuando llego su turno en caja, sabían con exactitud lo que querían, lo difícil era transmitirlo en otro idioma, cuando Akane se encontraba lista para pedir con las palabras exactas en su cabeza, la voz de su compañero la sorprendió

― jeoleul jul su issseubnikka du "Boto Akai" – Dijo con un coreano un poco roto al principio pero que termino con una casi perfecta pronunciación, analizo lo que dijo "Deme por favor dos 'Boto Akai'"

El cajero asintió y anoto en su caja ―hwag-in doel geos-ibnida 3500 won – Volvió a traducir lo que dijo el cajero que hablo de forma mecánica y extremadamente rápido. "Claro, serian 3500 won".

El saco el dinero y se lo entrego al cajero que con un vale les indico que lo pidieran en el mostrador.

* * *

><p>Akane miraba a su alrededor, los edificios relucientes por el reflejo del sol en la nieve, el manto blanco que cubría el piso mientras ella comía un helado con ese frio, vio la cara de los transeúntes y como los miraban extrañados, pero decidió que no le importaba, después de comer un poco mas decidió que debía hablar con el joven de los ojos azules.<p>

― ¿Qué fue eso de la tienda? Pensé que no habías aprendido nada con las clases, pero creo que me superaste –Él le dio un guiño en confidencialidad, ―El profesor Kim Jae Hyun estará feliz, ¡decía que eras un caso perdido! –Un gemido gutural salió de la garganta del joven y ella le reclamo, ― ¡¿Por qué odias tanto al profesor Jae Hyun?!

Otro gruñido llego ― ¿Me vas a decir que aun no te das cuenta? – Le dio una mirada sarcástica que le resulto muy molesta.

― ¿Darme cuenta de qué? – Gruño molesta apretando los dientes.

Bufo indicando que le restaba importancia en un gesto de superioridad ―No importa.

Ella se detuvo en medio de la calle, ― ¡Dime! –Hablo en un tono de voz demasiado molesto y fuerte.

― ¡Uffff! Ya te dije que no importa – Se detuvo y giro para verla.

Estaba harta de que le diera esa mirada de superioridad esa mirada que provocaba que sacara lo peor de ella y le hacía sentir que su sangre ardía por sus venas ― ¡MIERDA! ¡Que si importa! Odio ver esa mirada de superioridad en ti, diciéndome que soy una idiota – Arrojo el helado al piso y se acerco hacia él.

―No comprendo cómo puedes ser tan idiota para no darte cuenta que él quiere aprovecharse de ti. – Se giro hacia al otro lado para no verla, pero ella se acerco por detrás agarrando con brusquedad su brazo obligándolo a mirarla.

Sus ojos se encontraban incendiados por la ira ― ¡Claro!, Don Celopata en acción, y ahora dirás una de tus típicas frases "¿Quién estaría celoso de una marimacho pechos planos como tú?" ¿No es cierto? ¿Cómo puedes ensuciar el nombre del señor Kim Jae Hyu? Es un hombre mayor…

―Si tanto te importa ve con él, pero después no vuelvas llorando hacia mí, ¿Comprendes? –Se soltó de su agarre y camino en sentido contrario, no se giro en ningún momento a verla.

Ella lo vio alejarse y quiso seguirlo, pedirle que no se alejara pero la rabia que la carcomía por dentro y el orgullo que muchas veces se había visto roto le impido seguirlo. ―¡Es lo que menos haría! ¡IDIOTAA!

* * *

><p>― ¡Buenas Tardes Profesor Jae Hyu! – Dijo la clase a coro, Akane miro el puesto a su lado que se encontraba vacío y suspiro.<p>

Comenzaron a escribir la lección de las distintas letras coreanas, trato de hace los primeros trazos pero una mano en su hombro la interrumpió.

― ¿Sucede algo, Akane-Chan? – El profesor de unos 38 años la miro con preocupación.

―No es nada profesor – Trato de sonreír pero solo logro hacer una mueca, ―Solo algunos… problemas.

― ¿Y supongo que esos problemas tendrán que ver con el Sr. Saotome? ―Indico el puesto vacio en el que deberías estar su prometido.

―Algo así – Él la miro serio de una forma intimidadora para luego sonreírle cariñosamente.

Acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, acto que la asusto un poco, pues no espera una reacción tan familiar de alguien prácticamente desconocido, ―No deje que "él" – Menciono esas palabras con desprecio, ―Entristezca su linda cara, cuando termine la clase me gustaría hablar con usted –El retiro su mano y ella se removió incomoda en su asiento mientras miraba hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto visual con nadie.

Akane guardaba sus cosas en su pupitre tratando de parecer que no recordaba lo de quedarse a solas con él, pero cuando se dio vuelta el profesor la miraba en su escritorio indicándole que se sentara frente a él y que no había nadie en la sala, renuente lo hizo.

―No logro comprender como usted, Akane-Chan puede salir con alguien tan insulso como Saotome que no es más que un bueno para nada y un busca problemas… – Ella abrió su boca para protestar pero él siguió hablando, ―Usted necesita alguien a su altura, no un niñato como ese joven –Se acerco peligrosamente a ella y tomo su mano, mientras la acariciaba con devoción, cosa que le pareció repugnante y trato de alejarse, ―Yo puedo librare de Saotome, pero necesito algo a cambio, tu sabes y te daría todo lo que necesites, solo necesito algo pequeño a cambio.

Su mano subió por su muslo y supo que no lo permitiría, con un movimiento rápido y limpio tomo el brazo de su agresor y lo doblo en su espalda, mientras el gritaba.

―¿Por qué querría cambiar a alguien como Ranma por un vejestorio como tú?, podría ser tu nieta – Sabia que exagera pero quería herir su orgullo como el hirió el de ella reduciéndola a una cualquiera, ―Solo te lo diré una vez, acércate a mi otra vez o a otra jovencita y le diré a Ranma que rompa todos y cada uno de tus huesos, no sé si lo sabes pero Ranma es un artista marcial capaz de dejarte inconsciente en 2 segundos lo he visto partir rocas con sus manos, ¡tú no eres nada! –Doblo su brazo un poco más lo soltó lentamente y emprendió su camino a casa.

Cuando llego noto al joven de la trenza sentado en posición de loto en la alfombra mirando hacia la ventana, y no dijo nada cuando entro, ni cuando se acerco un poco a él, aun sabiendo que él tenía razón pero se sentía un poco herida en su orgullo y decidió ir a su habitación a dormir. Había estado todo el camino a casa nerviosa, pensando que palabras usar para disculparse pero cuando lo vio sintió que no tenía que hacerlo, aunque el sentimiento de vacío en su interior no la abandonaba. Busco su pijama de invierno en el closet y se lo coloco rapidez para poder recostarse en su futon a dormir, pero aunque estaba extremadamente cansada, no lo logro, y solo daba vueltas en su eje de un lugar a otro tratando de conciliar el sueño, no sabía cuánto tiempo paso en ese estado de pérdida del sentido, pero cuando vio la hora ya era pasado medianoche, el vacio se incrementaba en su interior y solo había una forma de hacerlo desparecer, se levanto y procurando hacer el menos ruido posible abrió su puerta, pero se encontró frente a un pecho musculoso y siguiendo la ruta de su cuello una mirada azul, una mirada ciertamente arrepentida.

―Akane…–su voz era suave y se notaba levemente temerosa, quería disculparse pero no podía, las palabras no quería salir de su boca, ―Realmente lo siento, actué como… ¡un idiota!, no lo merecías…

Ella se abrazo a él como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras empapaba su pijama de lagrimas, él la abrazo de forma reconfortante, preocupado por su llanto, ―Tenias razón, tenias razón ¡Jae Hyu es un maldito!

La alejo un poco y miro su rostro surcado de lágrimas sus ojos cafés que brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad, su tono de voz mostraba que trataba de no perder el control, consiguiéndolo favorablemente, con voz calmada y reconfortante hablo ― ¿Qué te hizo, Akane?

Ella se sorbió la nariz y se apresuro a hablar ―No alcanzo a hacerme nada, porque lo reduje con una llave, pero tenias razón es un maldito, hablare con el señor Park Shin Hye para que vayamos a otro curso.

Suspiro aliviado, no había pasado algo grave, solo la había asustado, con cuidado la encamino hacia su futon mientras ella se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuando logro que su llanto bajara un poco de intensidad, se levanto ante la mirada absorta de Akane que se culpaba por la estresante situación, pero debió dejar de culparse cuando el volvió con un vaso de agua con azúcar, cosa que no desaprovecho y se termino el agua de inmediato. Ranma se recostó suavemente en el futon junto a ella para no asustarla, se quedaron bastante tiempo en la misma posición, ella abrazada a él y escondida en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello con sus piernas entrelazadas, cuando ella se calmo, y parecía dormida, trato de levantarse y escabullirse, pero su brazos lo rodearon fuertemente mientras ella hablaba entre bostezos.

―Tienes permitido quedarte por hoy… – Ranma sonrió y se recostó a su lado, quizás ella había ganado esa vez, pero la próxima no se la dejaría tan fácil y con una sonrisa victoriosa cayó en un estado de inconsciencia llamado sueño.

* * *

><p>(2)Ambos miraban el set de grabación impresionados e intimidados, sus ojos vagaban de un lugar a otro tratando de captarlo todo. Miraron los trajes que llevaban, ella ataviada en un traje rosado completo que se pegaba totalmente a sus curvas y que tenía algunas partes de látex, que agregaba realismo a su traje futurista pero los mas extraño no era eso, si no la peluca que llevaba era del mismo color que su cabello pero esta era largo y se encontraba arreglado en dos coletas largas, se sentía extraña, definitivamente no incomoda, pero extraña, ya no era Tendo Akane, ahora era Soo-Yun, de la familia de los Lee con dieciocho años, pronta a cumplir diecinueve, eterna enemiga de los Park, sonrió por su nueva personalidad y miro a su compañero de obra, llevaba un traje de dos piezas era azul con algunas partes negras de un material duro que no supo reconocer, se veía encantador y en vez de llevar su típica trenza llevaba una coleta, y Akane lo supo, en ese minuto el tampoco era Saotome Ranma, sino Gin, de la familia de los Park, de diecinueve años, experto en armas de cerca y lejos alcance, tanto armas chinas como el Wu shu y el Chiang hasta armas coreanas como el Kun, según su guion ella era una experta en armas japonesas, lo demostraba el hecho de que cargara con una Katana, una Wakisashi y su favorito personalmente el tessen.<p>

Ranma miro a su compañera y noto que estaba nerviosa, le sonrió y se acerco a su oído ―Ese traje te queda fenomenal…

Se coloco en su posición para grabar mientras ella aun seguía en el medio con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, el director le grito con su megáfono para que se concentrara, de pronto las luces se apagaron, sonó; toma uno escena uno y los focos se encendieron de pronto de forma cegadora, indicando que todo comenzaba.

* * *

><p>Un joven apuesto afilaba sus armas en el césped debajo de un árbol de idesia (3), una joven se acerco dando grandes zancadas hacia el riachuelo que estaba al lado del chico, ignorándolo tomo su cantimplora y la lleno.<p>

― ¡Que terrible desgracia la mía, tener que ver a la fea de los Lee! Debo decir que no es un gusto verte Soo-Yun! – Ella bufo y lo encaro, mientras unas gotas que caían por su escote lo desconcentraban.

―Yo tampoco estoy tan feliz de verte Gin, cada vez que te veo eres más idiota – El rio de forma burlesca.

―No mientas se que querías verme, si no para que hubieras venidos para estos lados Soo-Yun – Ella lo miro despectiva.

Y con voz que demostraba superioridad hablo, ―No vengo por ti, idiota, vengo por el maestro Tae Hee – Él se levanto del tronco donde se apoyaba.

― ¿Por qué vendrías a ver al maest… – Se vio bruscamente interrumpido por el golpe de un bastón en su cabeza, ―¡Ay! ¿Por qué hizo eso viejo loco? – Ignorándolo completamente se puso en medio de ambos jóvenes.

―Quisiera saber porque me cito, maestro – La voz de Soo-Yun denotaba hastió.

El hombre de largos bigotes que parecía sacado de alguna película coreana ambientada en la época feudal, se acariciaba los bigotes y hablo calmadamente ―Ustedes son mis mejores alumnos y como alumnos me deben, y yo sé cómo hacerlos pagar la deuda, deben saber que la situación con los malditos come carne se han salido de control y es su deber erradicar a esos malditos Gouhls…

―Pero eso ya lo hacemos por nuestra cuenta – La voz grave de Gin se escucho fuerte y claro y Soo-Yun asintió dándole la razón.

―Pero de la forma que lo hacen nunca los erradicaran, yo se la única forma de erradicarlos, y es atacando su madriguera, si no, lo único que hacen es matarlos sin sentido.

El joven se puso de pie mientras tomaba sus armas, ―Pues bien, iré por ellas, soy el único que puede hacerlo, las niñas como tú, Soo-Yun deben quedarse en algún lugar seguro, como acá.

― ¿Como que eres el único que puede hacerlo?, Te recuerdo que yo soy igual de capaz, yo iré, tú quédate acá…

―Me encanta la idea de que quiera esto con tanta emoción pues irán ambos.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! – Ambos gritaron de forma sincronizada.

― ¡Oh! Si hasta ya terminan las frases del otro, pero no se preocupen yo también los acompañare hasta cierta parte

Ella frunció el ceño y coloco una mano en su cadera, ― ¿Esta lo…– Su lengua se entumeció y olvido que venía después, desesperada miro a Ranma, pero el director hablo antes.

― ¡Corten! – Se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa, Akane estaba lista para oír una reprimiendo por su fallo, ― Lo hicieron estupendo para ser su primera vez, incluso cuando grabe por primera vez con Park Shin Hye (4) grabamos ventaseis tomas tan solo para grabar cinco minutos ¿Pueden creerlo?, tomen un poco de agua y descansen cinco minutos.

Asintieron y caminaron hacia la mesa, tratando de entender completamente lo que había dicho el director, pero se regocijaron al saber que por lo menos habían logrado captar el hilo principal, tomaron un gran sorbo de agua, en un lado del set el Sr. Geun Hye los llamaba, cautelosos se acercaron, con miedo a ser regañados.

― ¡Qué bueno que los veo chicos! – Su habitual sonrisa estaba en su rostro, ―Trate de contactarme con ustedes pero mi secretaria Park Len me dijo que no tenían teléfonos celulares, así que les conseguí unos para que podamos contactarnos, tienen conexión a Internet, y un plan de minutos, bueno eso seria, sigan con la grabación chicos ¡Fighting! – Se alejo silbando una pegajosa canción antes de que la pareja pudiera abrir la boca.

Ambos buscaron los ojos del otro, y se encogieron de hombros, indicando que no importaba.

* * *

><p>Ranma veía a su prometida con una taza de té en su mano recostada en el sillón con ambas piernas encima, se veía agotada pero en su rostro estaba impresa una gloriosa sonrisa.<p>

― ¡Quiero un tatami! – Ella sintió perezosamente.

Y con voz cortada por los bostezos hablo, ―Igual yo…debemos…ahorrar…para uno.

El frunció el ceño y con voz autoritaria respondió―Akane ya es hora de que nos acostemos, mañana debemos grabar de nuevo así que deja de perder el tiempo – Le saco la lengua para incitarla a pelear.

Ella miro la ventana por unos segundos mientras su sonrisa desaparecía, cuando él buscaba un método de escape, ella soltó una risa cantarina y burlona, ―Tienes razón, y como te has portado bien en el set de grabación de te doy permiso para que hoy duermas conmigo – Una gran sonrisa abarco el rostro del chico, ―Pero te digo que no pasara nada, y no trates de pasarte de listo ¡Pervertido! – La gran sonrisa despareció dando paso a una tímida y pequeña, siguió con la visa el pequeño cuerpo de su prometida y como le indicaba que la siguiera, cosa que hizo de forma rápida y obediente.

Notas de la autora: De verdad agradezco los reviews y sus palabras de ánimo, esta historia a estado en mi cabeza por bastante tiempo y la seguiré plasmando, aunque debo decir que la musa trabaja de forma extraña, porque tengo el capitulo 5 y 7, a veces escribo pedazos de cada uno, ¡está loca!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

-Sia: Thanks for read this, you speak english and read spanish? So cool

-Guest: Espero que nos sigamos viendo entre capítulos.

-zabitamt1975: La verdad no espero abandonarlo, y gracias por el apoyo.

-Elena 79: Muchas gracias por ponerlos en favoritos.

-nancyricoleon: Por lo menos se ha librado hasta ahora

-Lizy: Tenias toda la razón al decir que hablo poco, espero haberlo arreglado.

-Bry: Si la verdad también me encanta el manga y me gusta el coreano, todo esto por AOA, que las amo.

-Paulina MValle: Gracias, estas en todo tu derecho que no te guste la trama, y respecto a las relaciones sexuales, jeje, esa era la idea, y la verdad me gusta BoA pero no tanto como que me encanta, prefiero a AOA, pero mi hermana la ama, y respecto a los reviews, me gusta recibir sus mensajes de apoyo, de gusto y disgusto, pero no me interesa tanto, me gusta hablar con los lectores, pero no es una obra de tal nivel que merezca tantos reviews pero te lo agradezco igual.

Pero sobre todo gracias a mi hermana que a pesar de que no le gusta nada la historia, la obligo a leerla y que me de sus criticas digamos "constructivas".

**Aclaraciones al pie de la página:**

(1): Es situado esta historia en marzo, un mes antes de la entrada a la escuela en Japón, ya que Akane y Ranma aun no lo terminan, pero por lo que tengo entendido se termina la escuela superior a los 18 años, pero no es obligatoria terminarla, bueno siguiendo con el tema, cuando inicia es en marzo, y de noviembre a marzo es invierno, si es finales de marzo, indica que aun estaban invierno, pero ya comenzaba la primavera, quise agregar eso para que se ubiquen tiempo y espacio, pues sería raro que siendo invierno salgas con una falda corta y una polera, simplemente.

(2) Aquí desglosare las armas.

-Wu Shu: Es como una katana curva, es un arma china.

-Chiang: Una lanza china. Muy antigua.

-Kun: Arma coreana, de las pocas que hay, realmente busque armas coreanas pero hay muy poco así que decidí usar algunas chinas

-Katana: Una espada japonesa, sumamente afilada.

-Wakisashi: Es similar a una Katana pero es más corta y los samurái las usaban cuando no tenían a alcance su katana.

-Tessen: Es un abanico que tiene el extremo cubierto de metal, generalmente con filo para herir al oponente y cortar rápidamente su yugular, otra arma de los samurái.

(3): Idesia es un árbol originario de Asia, me pareció lindo así que agregué ese detalle.

(4): Park Shin Hye, es una actriz coreana que se ha vuelto muy popular, aparece en "You are beautiful", y "herederos" con Lee Min Ho, si no me equivocó.


	4. Food in Seul

**Ranma ****½**** pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

Una masa verdosa era servida por su "dulce" prometida, era consciente de que debía ser cuidadoso con las palabras que usaría, su relación se encontraba en un excelente estado y por nada iba a arruinarlo, ella permitía que durmieran juntos y eso era más que un gran avance para la chica "odio a los chicos", ella estaba usando un suéter azul que le llegaba un poco más arriba que su falda, que llegaba a medio muslo, cubriendo su atuendo con un delantal, con cuidado tomo una cucharada de la comida y con valentía lo metió a su boca, cuando la boca empezó a sentirla con un ligero sabor a sangre y su vista se nublaba decidió que no podía aguantarlo y lo escupió en el macetero más cercano, volvió su vista a su prometida que se encontraba sonrojada y no por timidez, ni vergüenza, era su estado avanzado de ira, volvió a su lugar y con voz grave hablo.

―Lo lamento pero no pude soportarlo, te juro que lo intente pero esta comida es mortal ¿Acaso no la probaste antes? –El flequillo cubrió el rostro femenino y se quito el delantal con prepotencia en segundos se había vuelto un charco de ropa en sus pies.

Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y camino hacia la puerta, se calzo con un par de botas azul marino, ― ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¿Sabes lo que me esforcé?

Sus ojos azules se conectaron con los café y sintió algo en la boca del estomago obligándolo a gritar, ―No fue suficiente Akane.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada y tomo el pomo de la puerta con el cuerpo en mitad de la mampara lo miro por última vez.

―Espera, Akane – se acerco para impedir que se marchara.

― ¡No me sigas! – Grito con voz grave por el llanto y sin más cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Ranma miro la puerta por donde había desparecido su prometida y negó con un movimiento de cabeza, ―No te abrigaste lo suficiente.

* * *

><p>Con prepotencia se quitaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano queriendo no llorar para no herir su propio orgullo, tenia frio, el suéter que había traído no la abrigaba la suficiente con el frio de la noche y que usara una mini falda no era bueno para mantener su temperatura corporal de forma normal. Rebusco en el bolsillo de su falda, tenia 4000 won suficiente para algún café, pero para nada más, no sería buena idea alejarse tanto del departamento. Ese tonto debía empezar a valorarla.<p>

Entro a una pequeña tienda con su brazo separo el letrero enfrente de ella que daba la bienvenida a todos los visitantes, algunas pequeñas mesas era ubicadas en los lados del local y pequeños cuadros daban un toque pintoresco al lugar, se acerco al mostrador y vio los pasteles, el precio era razonablemente económico, pero no podía acceder a un pastel, interrumpiendo su concentración una mujer de unos 25 año entro con unos panecillos redondos, parecidos al pastel de arroz.

Akane medito un poco en lo que quería y con frases medio entrecortadas hablo en coreano, ―Buenas tardes ¿Qué son esas "cosas redondas"? – La vendedora sonrió y acerco la cesta al mostrador, Akane se acerco y sintió el delicioso olor de esos panecillos y el calor del vapor que transmitían.

―Son Happang, pastelillos rellenos, estos están rellenos de alubias rojas, su precio es de 700 won – Levanto siete dedos para reafirmar su frase.

Con voz suave y meditando lo que pedía contesto, ― ¡Quiero uno de esos!

La cajera tomo un panecillo de la cesta y lo envolvió con papel, miro a la joven delante de ella, tenía las mejillas rojas por el frio e igual la nariz, y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, cuando le entrego el pastel sintió que sus manos estaban frías antes de que se alejara formulo una pregunta, ― ¿No te gustaría un café? Hace un poco de frio a fuera, te lo dejare en 3.000 won – La joven sonrió y asintió, ― Ven, siéntate allá, te lo llevare.

Akane tomo asiento y mordió su "Happang", su textura era deliciosa, olvido por un minuto que estaba molesta y comió su pastelillo, entrecerró los ojos y disfruto el sabor de forma tan despreocupada que cuando la vendedora se acerco con dos cafés en las manos dio un salto en su asiento. Y su acompañante soltó una breve risa, mientras se sentaba frente a ella, agradeció suavemente cuando le dieron su café.

―Dime chica, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Akane se dio cuenta que su japonés había mejorado al ver que comprendió lo que le dijo a pesar de que lo hizo muy rápido y entendió que su receptora era muy curiosa, vio de frente a la vendedora y se dio cuenta que había permanecido en silencio y se apresuro a responder.

―Tendo Akane, Soy de Tokio y tengo…– Conto en su cabeza los números coreanos, ― diecisiete años. – Gestualizo con sus manos toda la oración.

― ¡Oh! ¡Japonesa! Bueno yo soy Gil Ra Im tengo 23 años, puedes llamarme Unnie – Sonrió amablemente, ―Tienes diecisiete años, ¿Por qué estas en Corea?

Pensó bastante las palabras que utilizaría y cuando estuvo lista hablo, ―Estoy trabajando para SBC en un Dorama.

La Unnie aplaudió y mostró una gran sonrisa para luego cambiar a un semblante de curiosidad, ― ¿Y porque llorabas?

Akane se sintió intimidada y removió sus piernas en el asiento y reacomodo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, mordió levemente su pastelillo antes de responder, pero Ra Im decidió facilitarle la respuesta.

―Déjame adivinar, ¿Problemas en casa, no? Yo a tu edad también los tenía.

Akane asintió y hablo de una forma más natural, sin pensar tanto en que decir, ―Sí, es mi…prometido, por más que intento agradarle y cocinar para él, lo único que hace es insultarme y reírse de mí, pero también puede actuar de forma tan dulce, como cuando me abraza en las noches – Si Akane se hubiera fijado en la expresión de su acompañante y lo sorprendida y confundida que estaba por sus palabras hubiera intentado explicarse pero estaba tan preocupada de relatar su historia que no se preocupo de nada más, ―Cuando hace la cena para ambos o como cuando estudiamos juntos el idioma, o cuando simplemente no sentamos juntos y me acaricia el cabello – Con determinación miro al rostro de su compañera, ―¡Es un bobo! – y volvió la vista a su café determinando que estaba suficientemente tibio.

―Wow, eso es…prematuro, ¿cuánto tiene tu prometido? – Akane respondió de inmediato.

―Cumplirá dieciocho en unos días, y aun no puedo hacerle un plato decente –Suspiro derrotada y bebió un poco de su café.

Ra Im sonrió y le tomo la mano, ―Yo puedo ayudarte con ello, bueno no específicamente yo – Alzo la cabeza y grito, ― Moon Ra Hee, ven aquí por favor.

En cosa de segundos una mujer de unos cincuenta años apareció por detrás del mostrador, tenía una mirada dura y determinada, que al ver a Ra Im se alegro, junto sus manos frente a su vientre y hablo.

― ¿Qué sucede Ra Im? – Miro a Akane fijamente.

―Siéntate mamá, te presentare a Akane, tiene diecisiete años, y sufre mucho porque no puede cocinar, tu no podrías ayudarle – Miro a Akane, ― Mi mamá hizo ese bocadillo que comes, Akane lo elogio, ―Mamá es una estupenda cocinera – La mujer sonrió y tomo las manos de Akane.

―Por su puesto, apuesto que quieres cocinar para tu novio – Akane asintió, ―Comprendo bueno, yo te ayudare, puedes llamarme Ajhumma, las clases serán los martes, miércoles y viernes, a las siete de la tarde – Ra Im toco el hombro de su madre y aclaro.

―Akane trabaja, tiene que ser a las ochos, ¿Cierto, Akane? – Ella asintió enfáticamente.

La mujer asintió comprensivamente y estrecho sus manos una vez más antes de alejarse al mostrador, ―Yo también sufría algo parecido, me comprometo a ayudarte – Saco una bolsa con el logo del local y guardo algunos distintos tipos de pastelillos, luego lo cerro y se lo entrego a Akane, ―Toma para ti.

― ¡Oh no! No puedo pagarlo por esta vez – Ra Hee negó y se los entrego igual, ―Es un regalo, para que pases esa tristeza y no llores más.

Akane agradeció y se levanto, cuando alguien interrumpió la escena, se acerco Ra Hee, y hablo rápidamente en coreano.

― ¡Buenas noches! Por si acaso ¿No ha visto a una joven de cabello corto y azulado, de esta estatura, – Señalo su hombro, ― Y un suéter azul que no le quitara el frio? – La mujer asintió con una sonrisa e indico a Akane.

Akane bufo al ver a su prometido y como se acercaba a ella, estuvo tentada a decirle a Ra Im que no se levantara pero cuando iba a hablar ella ya se había situado en detrás del mostrador, y Ranma estaba a su lado, levantándola contra su voluntad de un tiro, sacando de la bolsa que traía consigo una abrigo que ella inmediatamente reconoció como suyo, la atrajo hacia él con fuerza y la obligo a colocárselo, posteriormente saco una bufanda ya la enrollo en su cuello, luego saco un par de guantes y se los entrego, ella de mala gana los recibió.

―No debiste salir así, con este frio y tan desabrigada, te enfermaras – Akane no le dirigió la palabra y tomo su bolsa de regalo, se acerco al mostrador hizo una reverencia.

―¡Unnie, Ajhumma! Muchas gracias nos veremos pronto. – Para luego salir rápidamente del local.

Ranma se acerco al mostrador y se reverencio para luego agregar con rapidez, ― ¡Muchas gracias por cuidar a Akane! – Rápidamente desapareció tras la siga de su prometida.

Ra Im se giro para ver la cara de su madre, ―Aceptaste muy rápido pensé que tendría que convencerte ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarla? ¿Y porque le diste tantos dulces gratis?

Ra Hee solo le dio una mirada de soslayo y hablo sin perder su elegancia mientras desaparecía por la puerta en la que llego, ―Veo mucho de mí en ella.

Una joven caminaba rápidamente por la calles tras de ella, tratando de darle alcance un chico con coleta, él con rapidez se le adelanto y le tomo por los hombros.

―Golpéame si quieres, pero después perdóname – Cerro los ojos esperando su merecido, y ella no pudo evitar la cantarina risa que surgió de su garganta, el abrió un ojo esperando alguna reacción.

―Está bien, te perdonare si lavas una semana la ropa –El utilizo su cara de mártir.

― ¡4 días! – Ella negó.

― ¡Una semana!

― ¡5 días!

― ¡Una semana!

Él asintió, ―Esta bien una semana, tu ganas, apurémonos, compre la cena y quiero dormir.

―Si es verdad, yo también quiero cenar y luego dormir, sola, en mi agradable futon – El gimió en desconsuelo.

―Dijiste que me perdonabas – Alego con voz convincente.

Ella asintió y agarro su brazo y lo entrelazo al suyo para mantener el calor y para burlarse de cierta forma de él, ―Lo hago, pero eso no quiere decir que puedes dormir en mi futon.

Volvió a gemir y con rapidez entraron a edificio, saludaron al conserje y tocaron el botón para llamar al ascensor, esperaron algunos segundos y cuando llego ambos entraron con rapidez. Se acurruco con suavidad al lado de su prometido, amaba su calidez y su masculino olor, amaba sentirlo a su lado, y que solo se entregara de esa forma a ella. La hacía sentir especial.

El llegar a su piso la obligo a salir de su zona de confort y separar sus brazos mientras el abría la puerta.

Cuando entro sintió la calidez de su hogar sintió el olor de un plato de "nave" (1) y se acerco a la cocina, ya descalzada.

Ranma apareció con un plato frente a ella, y ambos se sentaron en sus sillones cómodos y predilectos. Comieron con bastante rapidez ya que se habían pasado por bastante tiempo la cena, que siempre comían a una hora establecida. Ella dejo su plato en la cocina junto al de él y volvió a la sala con pasos lentos llego a la mitad de la sala, miro a su prometido con su mirada de cachorro y su falsa postura sumisa y se acerco a su prometido, con cuidado trato de sentarse junto a él, como era de esperarse la recibió con gusto, pero dado que el espacio era reducido, no cabían ambos, él la levanto y con cuidado de ser llamado pervertido la tomo de las caderas y la guio para que se sentara en su regazo, cosa que hizo un poco dudosa, pero no reclamo seria producto del cansancio o solo el hecho de que quería acurrucarse junto a él, después de varios minutos acunada en su brazos escuchando los latidos de su corazón, comenzó a caer levemente dormida, pero la voz de su prometido la volvió levemente a la realidad.

―Ya vete a dormir, Akane, ¡estas pesando! – Ella arrugó el entrecejo y lo golpeo levemente con su mano, para asentir y proceder a levantarse.

Camino a su habitación y miro a Ranma sentado en su sillón de forma nostálgica.

― ¡Oyosumi Nasai!– Bostezo y entro.

Sintió que alguien lo movía para despertarlo, busco por la habitación a su padre, pero no lo encontró y eso lo puso en alerta de peligro, no tenerlo en su campo visual nunca era una buena notica pero se relajo visiblemente al recordar que estaba en Seul y no en Tokio y ese pensamiento logro despertarlo, miro a la causante de su vuelta a la conciencia y entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Hay otra araña? – Ella negó suavemente y sin consentimiento de él, se metió dentro de su futon y lo abrazo buscando robar su calor, él no se resistió.

―Tenia frio y te extrañaba, – Entrelazo sus pierna.

El volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos, ―Tu no me permites dormir contigo, pero ¿yo si debo hacerlo?

― ¡Sí! – Por lo menos esa noche no debatiría su argumento.

El estridente sonido de lo que parecía ser un aparato electrónico comenzaba a irritarlo y reconoció el sonido como el timbre de Akane, joven que dormía profundamente con las mejillas sonrosadas y un poco de baba corría por su barbilla que le daba el aspecto de la tranquilidad y el buen dormir en persona, la movió con fuerza hasta que ella volvió a la conciencia.

―Akane tu teléfono… – Ella gruño y a gatas busco su teléfono en el escritorio de Ranma, lo trajo la noche anterior para alumbrarse en el pasillo de camino a la habitación de Ranma. Deslizo la pantalla y contesto mientras bostezaba.

― ¿Moshi-Moshi? ¡Oh!...Comprendo… ¡Gracias por avisarme!... Sí, yo le digo.

A gatas volvió al futon y se abrazo a Ranma, y volvía dormir.

Ambos jóvenes tomaban una taza de té uno frente al otro en la mesa, comiendo los pastelillos que la señora Ra Hee le había regalado, Ranma mordió su pastelillo y siguió hablando.

―Entonces el hijo del director se cayó y fracturo la muñeca mientras jugaba tenis y por eso tenemos el día libre.

Akane asintió con las mejillas llenas de comida y después de tragas contesto, ― Sí, así que vístete iremos al supermercado, tu cocinaras por un tiempo –Un suspiro de alivio se escucho y ella lo golpeo levemente.

* * *

><p>Ranma manejaba el carro del supermercado mientras Akane echaba todo lo que consideraba necesario y bueno, después de varias latas de refresco, leche, café, un poco de carne ,verduras y algunas frutas, iban hacia el pasillo de los dulces.<p>

Miro los estantes frente a ella y mordió levemente su labio inferior tratando de decidir en un gesto que le pareció sumamente encantador, pero no fue el único, un grupo de jóvenes que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron a mirarla mientras hablaban de la "linda joven de cabello corto" según sus propias palabras en coreano y trataban de decidir quien iría pedir su número, aunque trato de ignorar el ardor en la boca del estomago que llegaba a su garganta no pudo y se sintió profundamente irritado, así que cuando Akane se acerco a él con dos cajas de galletas para que le ayudara a elegir la acerco de la cintura de forma posesiva y la beso, ella al principio sorprendida se paralizo, para luego corresponderle y colocar su manos que sostenían las galletas en sus hombros, cuando se separaron, Akane le sonrió y se alejo para seguir viendo los estantes, Ranma fijo su vista en los jóvenes que tenían una triste mirada en su rostro, sonrió victorioso, pero aun así no pudo evitar el sonrojo al pensar que había besado a Akane ante tanto público.

* * *

><p>Ambos cargando las bolsas del supermercado y tratando de caminar por las calles llenas de gente, se les hacía imposible, Akane trataba de ver adelante pero una señora robusta se lo impedía, tan ensimismada estaba en no caerse que no vio al chico delante de ella y producto de eso cayo irremediablemente al suelo.<p>

― ¡Que torpe eres Akane! – Se acerco a ella, tomo las bolsas que cargaba y algunas que cayeron y la ayudo a levantarse.

Se sacudió la ropa y se percato que sus medias se habían rasgado, bufo y razono que chico que había ocasionado el accidente aun no se disculpaba.

―No puedes pararte en medio de la calle, mira lo que hiciste – Indico sus medias y levanto la cabeza para mirar al joven, cuando lo hizo pudo notar que el joven estaba choqueado y la miraba amorosamente, ― ¿Ryoga-Kun?

Ella se acerco al chico y lo abrazo por unos segundos mientras Ranma observaba en silencio.

―Gusto en verte Akane-Chan, ¿Estoy en Nerima? –A Akane le pareció bastante gracioso el poco sentido de orientación, y rio de forma totalmente natural mientras se acercaba a Ranma y tomaba las bolsas que le correspondía llevar a ella.

―Tonto Ryoga, o ¿debería decir P-Chan? – Ryoga gruño y se puso en una pose de ataque, ―Me gustaría pelear, si estuviéramos en Nerima te daría una paliza, pero esto es Seul, Corea, si hacemos un escándalo vendrá la policía – La mirada de Ryoga se nublo y torno opaco en confusión, ―Vamos a casa y te explico.

Akane miraba la escena frente a ella y trato de dar alcance a los dos jóvenes que se habían olvidado de su presencia, ¿Ranma había invitado a Ryoga? Su mente se debatía en su costumbre de ser cortes y pedir que no se quedara mucho tiempo, desde que habían llegado su departamento había sido su lugar privado, algo único entre Ranma y ella, y llevar amigos seria introducirlos en un terreno que no les correspondía a nadie más que a ella y su prometido.

Comenzó a tratar de correr detrás de los chicos que se habían alejado ya varias cuadras pero la gente se lo impedía, así que se detuvo y se resigno a llamar un taxi.

El taxi los alcanzo varias cuadras mas allá pero continuo su trayecto, cuando llego a su edificio pago con rapidez y corrió a tomar el ascensor que se encontraba afortunadamente en la primera planta, subía al piso siete y abrió la puerta se quito el abrigo y arrojo con fuerza sus zapatos al estante donde correspondía, y en calcetines fue a la cocina aguardar la mercadería. Cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió dando paso a Ryoga y Ranma, no se giro a recibirlos ni a mirarlos. Así que cuando ambos jóvenes avanzaron hacia la cocina estilo americano casi se infartan de la sorpresa.

― ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido, Akane? – No se giro a mirarlo y de forma arisca respondió.

―Tome un taxi.

Por instinto ambos chicos dieron un paso atrás cuando Akane se acerco a ellos, bufando le hablo secamente a Ranma.

― ¡Déjate de juegos y dame las bolsas! – Rugió y Ranma inmediatamente le entrego las bolsas.

Se encontraba molesta pero una pelea no lo arreglaría, respiro profundamente y dejo las bolsas en el mesón.

―Siéntense mientras yo guardo esto, ¿Por qué no pides unos Bibimbap con una porción de Banchan para le cena? – Ranma asintió mientras iba a la sala y se sentaba en su sillón con vista a la cocina, Ryoga imito sus movimientos y se sentó en el sofá para dos personas, siguiendo con la vista a Akane.

Akane maldecía su estatura, si tan solo pudiera guardar esos dulces en el estante de arriba podría comer los que ya había apartado, se paro en las puntas de sus pies y estiro el brazo, todo bajo a la atenta mirada de ambos jóvenes.

En un momento su minifalda comenzó a levantarse de una forma que no correspondía y comenzó a enseñar más de lo debido, Ranma y Ryoga miraban con la boca abierta la blanca perspectiva que entregaba aun con las medias hasta la rodilla, Ranma golpeo a Ryoga de forma silenciosa y con gestos le indico que no viera a Akane, de la misma forma le respondió el golpe y siguió observando el espectáculo. Akane seguía maldiciendo y cuando se dio cuenta que no alcanzaría el estante, grito.

― ¿Ranma podrías ayudarme aquí? – Velozmente se levanto y se posiciono al lado de su prometida, tomo las cajas de dulces aprovechando de tocar un tiempo más de lo necesario las manos de su prometida. Y de forma inmediata el dejo los productos en el estante sin ninguna dificultas, cuando ella se disponía a marcharse le tomo de la muñeca y se acerco a su oído.

Susurrando de forma que desprendió una corriente eléctrica por toda la columna de su interlocutora, ―Deberías bajarte la falda ó usar faldas más largas, si no quieres darle ideas a más de un chico por ahí.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y de la misma forma susurro en su oído, ― ¿Tú incluido?

Se miraron de forma desafiante y no notaron cuando Ryoga anuncio que iba a utilizar el baño, ni escucharon cuando la puerta que abrió era la habitación de Ranma.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres darme ideas? – Ella rio burlescamente mientras la mano masculina que hasta ese minuto estaba en su cintura, comenzó a bajar lentamente por otros lados de forma osada y seguía un camino de su cintura hasta el borde de su falda y juguetonamente introducía la punta de los dedos por debajo de la prenda sintiendo la suavidad de los mulos femeninos, agradecía a Kami-Sama que aun no lo había mandado a volar ó lo había llamado pervertido.

― ¿Por qué te daría ideas yo? Que mejor te dé ideas tu amigo Ryoga ¿No?, ¿No son tan amigos como para que me olvides en medio de la calle? – Su mano comenzó a meterse cada vez más debajo de su falda y comenzaba a tocar el borde de su ropa interior, cuando ella menciono a Ryoga, saco la mano rápidamente y miro hacia el lugar donde había estado el chico de la badana. Agradeció que no estuviera ahí, miro a Akane de forma interrogante preguntándole con la mirada si sabia donde estaba Ryoga.

―Dijo que iba al baño, pero me pareció que termino en tu pieza, corre con él antes que te abandone – La decepción de que el recuerdo de su amigo hiciera que Ranma interrumpiera su momento la volvió triste, ―¡Ve! Yo hare el té.

* * *

><p>Los tres adolecentes estaban sentados en la mesa de la sala.<p>

―Y de eso se trata el Dorama – Termino su historia mientras Akane bostezaba.

Ryoga fijo su vista en ella, ―Akane-Chan, tienes sueño, es hora de que me vaya…

―No es necesario que te vayas Ryoga, puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta mañana – Ranma planteo, solo quería mostrarle como actuaba ella cuando Ryoga los visitaba en Nerima, un poco de su medicina le haría bien, Akane bufo y se levanto.

―Mañana debo levantarme temprano, nos vemos mañana Ryoga-Kun – Camnio con rapidez a su habitación y dentro de ella comenzó a desvestirse, se quito la polera y las medias cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta.

Tratando de cubrirse miro al intruso.

―Estoy desvistiéndome, Ranma – Su voz sonaba cansada e irritada. Él aludido se quedo estático en su posición, ― ¡Por lo menos cierra los ojos!

Él con desgano cerró sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos mientras escuchaba el erótico sonido de la ropa deslizándose fuera del cuerpo de su prometida.

― ¡No te enojes! Ryoga siempre fue tu amigo y no te molestaba invitarlo a quedarse ¿recuerdas?, "Ryoga-Kun, ¿Por qué no te quedas?" – Imito su voz en un tono agudo pretendiendo ser femenino, ― estás dándole una escena y un mal trato a Ryoga. – Ella le arrojo un perfume, logro tomarlo antes de que cayera en su cara.

Volviendo a la calma, su postura se relajo y controlo su respiración.

―Dile perdón a Ryoga, – Su voz era cansada, ―solo siento…como si invadieran algo que es solo nuestro – Se acerco a ella y al abrazo, a pesar de que llevaba puesto solo la parte de debajo de su pijama.

El rojo cubrió el rostro de Akane, pero aun así correspondió el abrazo, sentir el contacto del pecho de Ranma con el suyo era gloria, a pesar de que ella aun llevaba su brasier y el su camisa. Se separaron y él se despidió con un ligero tope de labios, Akane sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Tomo su teléfono y marco un número, ― Hola, Nabiki, soy Akane, quería saber si podrías hacerme un favor, ¿recuerdas a Akari Unryu?…

Ranma y Akane se encontraban frente al productor Geun Hye, esperando que el terminara de hablar por teléfono. Cuando lo hizo volvió su feliz rostro a ambos chicos.

―Bueno chicos, los cite hoy un poco más temprano porque discutiremos su agenda – Saco unos papeles de una carpeta y se los entrego, ―Akane, tu horario de grabación es de ocho de la mañana hasta las seis los días Martes, Miércoles y Viernes, los Lunes y Jueves a las cinco para que vayan a las clases de artes marciales de cinco y medio a siete y media, ya sé que ustedes son buenos en ello, pero no han practicado desde que llegaron y así estarás en forma, y los Miércoles y Sábados clases de Coreano a las siete, una hora.

Akane calculo si alcanzaría a ir a las clases de cocina y calculo que si se apuraba el día jueves podría llegar.

―Ranma, tu horario es el mismo, por mientras, pero quizás más adelante debamos arreglarlo nuevamente.

―No hay problema Sr. Geun Hye – Examino su hoja.

El Sr. Geun Hye saco uno pequeños pedazos de papel y se los entrego Akane y Ranma lo vieron con interés, ― Esos son sus cheques…

―Pero pensé que no nos pagarían, estamos aquí para pagar su auto ¿Recuerda? – El productor rio.

―Claro, claro, Ranma, pero no puedo no pagarles, me llevarían detenido he prácticamente todo el mundo es ilegal, ahora vayan a grabar chicos.

* * *

><p>―Gin, ¿nunca quisiste algo diferente a esto? No sé, algo así como tener una vida normal – Soo Yun miraba nervioso a Gin.<p>

Él lo medito unos segundos, ―Antes lo quise, pero me di cuenta que mi vida seria aburridísima, prefiero esta… –Al ver el semblante triste e incomprendido de su compañera continuo hablando, ― Pero nada dice que después de esto no podamos tener una vida como cualquier otra.

Ella sonrió y se acerco a él.

―Oppa, ¿Sabes? Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿Podrías conseguirme algo? – Utilizando una cara especialmente tierna que provoco que Gin se atragantara, ronroneo las últimas palabras, ― ¿Puedes?

― ¡Eh! Sí – Se levanto con una postura rígida similar a un robot mientras se encaminaba hacia el pueblo.

El maestro llego y se sentó junto a ella, ―No deberías jugar con Gin, puede ser un idiota pero tiene buenos sentimientos.

Ella dejo de ver el lugar por donde Gin había desparecido y miro a los ojos a su maestro, provocando que su largo cabello en dos coletas se balanceara. ― ¿Quien dice que juego?

* * *

><p>Akane y Ranma corrían por las calles arrastrando a Ryoga, pararon el primer taxi que vieron y subieron en él, los prometidos se sentaron atrás y sentaron al chico de la badana de co-piloto, cuando el viaje inicio, Ranma coloco suavemente su mano sobre el muslo de la chica, como tanteando terreno y le susurro en el oído.<p>

― ¿Por qué vamos al aeropuerto? – Ella sonrió cálidamente y se acerco a su oído.

― Ya verás.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Akane buscaba algo específico, cuando choco con alguien al darse vuelta, miro al chico frente a ella y hablo entusiasmada al mismo que tiempo que el chico.

―¡¿Tú eres Yamada Unryu?!

―¡¿Tú eres Akane Tendo?!

Ambos sonrieron y se inclinaron por cortesía. Akane arrastro a Ryoga hacia el chico.

―Este es Ryoga Hibiki, Ryoga él es Yamada Unryu primo de Akari, te llevara a su granja, hable con Akari y me dijo cuanto te extraña y que su corazón no puede soportarlo – La expresión soñadora volvió a Ryoga que se compuso con ligero toque de Akane.

―No sabes cuánto te extrañare Akane-Chan, buscare la forma de librarte de ese contrato, lo prometo – Con un intenso sonrojo, tomo las manos de Akane, ― No veremos pronto.

―Nos veremos P-Chan – Ranma dijo de forma inmediata mientras se acercaba a Akane.

Ryoga gruño mostrando sus colmillos, ― ¡Ranma, prepárate para morir!

―Vuelo 508 destino Tokio fila 3 – Sonó el altoparlante.

Yamada miro a Ryoga de forma amenazadora indicando que soltara las manos de Akane, ―Es nuestro vuelo debemos irnos y no creo que a Akari le guste que tomes las manos de otras chicas así – Gruño al igual que un cerdo, ― ¡Hasta Luego Akane! – Se inclino y arrastro consigo a Ryoga, siguiendo las órdenes de su prima y la joven amiga de Akari.

― ¿Sabes eres muy malvada? Deshacerte de Ryoga así solo porque estaban celosa, es muy poco femenino. – La miro burlón con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

― ¡Bobo! – Coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda y camino dirección a la salida, Tenia una clase de cocina y por nada del mundo iba a faltar.

* * *

><p>―Vamos Akane ¡Figthing! – Ra Im y Ra Hee, le mostraban los ingredientes que debía usar, ya había tenido mucha teoría era hora de la práctica, confiaban que lo lograría, aunque Ra Hee tenía sus dudas, Akane se arremango las mangas y tomo la harina.<p>

― ¡Aquí vamos! – Dijo como un grito de guerra y las dueñas del lugar se miraron asustadas.

Akane con una badana blanca en el cabello para que no le molestara mientras cocinaba se encontraba usando una camisa rosada y dejando ver la mitad de sus senos pues se había soltado tres botones producto del calor de la cocina, tenía las mangas arremangadas y un delantal cubriéndola, sus cara tenia rastros de harina y miraba expectante a Ra Hee y Ra Im que comían el tercer horneado de Hoppang que preparaba.

― ¿Y qué tal esta? – Madre e hija no respondían y miraban a la nada, ― ¿Unnie? ¿Ajhumma?

―Akane…–Comenzó Ra Hee saliendo del trance hipnótico en el que estaba, ―Esta… ¡Delicioso!

Akane dio ligeros brincos mientras aplaudía, por fin lo había conseguido.

* * *

><p>―Vamos Ranma, prueba uno, Por favor… – Akane se balanceaba ligeramente hacia delante y atrás, olvidando convenientemente que llevaba tres botones desabrochados y le daba un grandioso y lujurioso espectáculo a su prometido que la observaba atentamente.<p>

El asintió sin saber que le habían pedido y cuando Akane le entrego ese redondo y blanco pastelillos, que era suave y se asemejaba a cierta parte anatómica de su prometida que se mostraban bastante en es perspectiva de ella inclinada hacia él, sin pensarlo lo probo, pero el buen sabor lo obligo a hablar.

―Wow, esta delicioso, ¿Dónde lo compraste?

―Por ahí, ¿Quieres más?

Ranma asintió y ella volvió con otro, se lo entrego con suavidad.

**Notas de autora**: Wow este fue un capitulo bastante largo, gracias por leer, creo que explicare esto rápidamente, Unnie es la forma de decir hermana mayor o amiga mayor, de una chica a otra, en caso de un hombre seria Nonna, y Ujhmma es para decirle a alguien mayor o mujer de mediana edad. Respecto a los celos de Akane por Ryoga, siempre muestran a Ranma celoso de Ryoga por la forma en que lo trata Akane, pero ahora quise mostrar los celos de una chica por el amigo del novio, que es bastante comun, ¿Quien no se ha sentido celosa de esa relacion de fraternidad.

Gracias a:

-Nicole007

-Elena 79

-Bry

Y especialmente a mi hermana que sigue leyendo y criticando mi fic aunque lo odie con todas sus fuerzas.

**Notas al pie de página: **

(1): Nave es una comida japonesa predilecta para invierno.


	5. Sex in Seul

**Ranma ****½**** pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

Ambos prometidos dormidos y entrelazados debajo de las sabanas dormían plácidamente mientras que sin ningún tapujo algunas manos inocentes recorrían terrenos que no deberían por el delgado cuerpo femenino, se acoplaban de forma perfecta, su pequeña estatura le permitía caber perfectamente en el pecho varonil, con el cuerpo masculino pegado a la espalda, su sueño se había apaciguado de forma que ambos podían dormir perfectamente, la escena era tan perfecta como imposible y era seguro que algo interrumpiría la paz del momento, y así fue, el sonido agudo y vibrante de un celular lleno la atmosfera cumpliendo con el deber de despertar a los dueños de casa. Akane se froto los ojos tratando de volver al presente, con un mano posesivamente en su cintura y la fuerte musculatura del chico pegada a ella, sentía que el aire comenzaba a escasear, su temperatura corporal comenzaba a elevarse de forma misteriosa y sus mejillas se volvían de un rojo intenso, tratando de normalizar su respiración se giro en su lugar quedando frente a frente con el joven de la coleta.

―Vamos no te hagas el dormido, te conozco bien y se cuando actúas, además no podemos quedarnos un rato más en la cama hoy, tu viste lo que paso ayer, vamos idiota, ¡Suéltame Ranma! – Sus palabras se contradecían con sus acciones, mientras más le pedía que la soltara mas se acurrucaba en el pecho de su prometido. La risa de Ranma la hizo esbozar una sonrisa, amaba esa risa tan infantil y varonil al mismo tiempo con ese toque de picardía, como la de un niño que sabe que cometió alguna falta pero no confesara. Él le beso la coronilla y la libero mientras se levantaba, y comenzaba a buscar la ropa que había traído consigo a la habitación de su prometida. Antes de decidir ir al baño comenzó a hacer algunos estiramientos de cuellos y brazos, podía ser muy romántico dormir abrazados pero el entumecimiento que le daba después no era muy grato, Akane veloz como una gacela se acerco a la puerta y salió rápidamente mientras gritaba:

― ¡Yo me bañare primero! – Suspiro resignado, ese lado de Akane era tan astuto que lograba encontrar el parecido entre ella y Nabiki.

Luego de un último estiramiento de cuello se levanto a preparar el café que necesitarían durante la mañana, volvería cuando la cafetera estuviera lista camino hacia al cuarto y guardo el futon, mientras la puerta era abierta por una húmeda y sonrojada Akane que lo miraba expectante sosteniendo una toalla para ocultar su desnudez. Ella siguió observándolo durante algunos segundos y decidió molestarla un poco.

―Sé que soy irresistible pero por favor, usa un balde la baba se te cae ― Ella le saco la lengua mientras cerraba tímidamente la puerta.

― ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué querría verte yo? Sabes que me eres desagradable, ¡Desagradable no! ¡Repulsivo! – Se acerco al closet y comenzó a desplazar de un lado al otro las prendas que colgaban, ― ¿Qué vestido te gusta más? ¿Este? – Señalo un vestido rosa con una franja negra en la cintura, ― ¿Ó este? – Señalo un vestido azul que llegaba a la altura del muslo y con escote cuadrado.

Observo ambos vestidos y se vio tentado a responder con "Ese que se te ciñe al cuerpo y me da una buena vista" pero sabía que era muy temprano para volar por la estratosfera, decidió por lo más cercano a la verdad.

―El azul hace que tus ojos contrasten y te dan una linda mirada, ya sabes como la de los comerciales cuando promocionan esos estúpidos productos para alargar las pestañas – Lo miro enmudecida por unos segundos y con un movimiento veloz lo besaba de forma apasionada.

No sabía lo que había dicho pero debió ser diferente a lo que pensaba "El azul marca tus senos" porque esa reacción indicaba que había hecho algo bien.

Se besaron por un largo tiempo, Akane podía sentir que cada vez su toalla estaba más bajo, cuando había llegado le cubría en totalidad el busto y ahora estaba a un paso de mostrar su pezón, sentía que un ligero viento alcanzo a la aureola, con fingida naturalidad saco un brazo del cuello de Ranma y tomo el borde de la toalla, pero lo que no esperaba era que la mano de su prometido fuera más rápido y osada y se posicionara en su seno derecho, quería empujarlo lejos y gritarle por su comportamiento pervertido pero la sensación embriagadora de su mano cálida y rugosa contra su piel fría la distrajo mientras un suspiro se escapo de sus labio, el prometido esbozo una sonrisa, no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando se vio atrapada entre la pared de músculos con nombre Ranma Saotome y la pared de su habitación. ¿Por qué la casa tenía otra habitación? ¿Dos habitaciones para una supuesta pareja de prometidos? ¿Acaso tenían que resolver algo? ¿Era una forma de Nabiki de decirle que tuvieran un heredero? Analizaba el tema mientras la boca de su prometido se dirigió a su cuello y comenzaba succionar con deleite, su acalorada respiración chocaba con su delgado cuello lo que provoco que se estremeciera ligeramente, la mano osada comenzaba a soltar el nudo de la toalla cuando algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Akane, puso sus manos en el pecho de Ranma y lo empujo, su respiración agitada le impedía hablar con normalidad, giro la cabeza hacia un lado y luego volvió la vista a su prometido que la miraba con un poco de molestia y decepción, ¿No comprendía a caso que lo que más quería era corresponderle? Pero algo se lo impedía y sabía que tendría que lidiar con eso lo más pronto posible, mientras trataría de calmar a su agitado compañero.

―Debemos alistarnos – Él asintió, tomo su ropa y se marcho lo más pronto posible.

Ella exhalo un suspiro, sabía que no la obligaría, pero el muchacho no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado.

* * *

><p>Ambos miraban al set de maquillaje que los introducía en sus personajes, ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, mujeres y hombres con brochas en sus caras y peines en su cabello, era un ajetreo constante pero como si se tratara de un acuerdo no verbal todo el equipo desapareció por la puerta, dejándolos a solas, Akane recogía y estiraba las piernas constantemente, mientras él tamborileaba con sus dedos en el descansa brazos de su silla, quería correr ó desmayarse ó ser secuestrada a tener que soportar ese silencio incomodo, volvió a removerse en su asiento cuando un a mano se poso sobre la suya, miro al chico en cuestión ¿Era su forma de decirle que todo seguía bien? ¡No! ¡Claro que no estaba bien! Eso era lo más intimo físicamente que habían compartido, él no podía simplemente darle la mano y decir que todo estaba bien, ella no lo permitiría, no lo dejaría olvidarse de lo que habían compartido…<p>

― ¡No creas que te la haya dejado pasar, Akane! Solo no me gustaba ese ambiente – Ella sonrió, eso estaba mejor, quizás la culpara y no se lo dejaría pasar, pero no lo había olvidado, por lo tanto le importaba, acerco sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de su prometido tratando de rozarlos pero varias manos la alejaron de su objetivo y pudo notar como a él también, parecía que los de maquillaje tenían algo contra ellos, cada vez que quería demostrarse cariño de la forma más insignificante aparecían y no los dejaban en paz. Suspiro derrotada y se hundió en su silla.

* * *

><p>Con inseguridad entro a la habitación blanca e iluminada, se sentó con precaución en el asiento de cuero frente al escritorio, en cosa de segundos un hombre de unos sesenta o cicuentaimuchos se giro, con unas hojas archivadas en las que escribía.<p>

―Mucho gusto…–miro su hoja, ― Señorita Akane Tendo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – Ella entrelazo con fuerza sus dedos y apretó su bolso.

―Quería que me recetara algún método anticonceptivo…– Su voz se hacía cada vez más bajo a medid que terminaba la frase, pero aun así el médico pudo escucharla.

Lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y limpio sus lentes como si eso cambiara lo que escucho, ― ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?!

― Diecisiete – La pregunta la había hecho exaltarse, ¿porque le gritaba no era su padre?

―Lo lamento pensé que tenias catorce, no hay problemas, debo cambiar estos lentes, no me ayudan mucho, bueno con los análisis que hizo la enfermera, las que te corresponderían serian estas "Mercylon" son para chicas jóvenes, puedes tener un sangrado leve y quizás vómitos, pero son bastantes efectivas, debes tomar como mínimo cuatro días antes de la relación a toda costa, toma estas dos son para ti, aquí tienes las receta para cuando debas comprarlas, te aconsejo que después de la relación carnal vengas a hacerte un chequeo.

―Muchas gracias doctor – Tomo las pastillas y la receta y las guardo, se inclino y trato de entender lo que había dicho: "Lentes malos, Mercylon efectivo, visita después de relación" su razonamiento no la dejo muy contenta pero no pudo más que resignarse, más tarde debía ir a su clase de cocina.

* * *

><p>Jadeaba agotada, leves suspiros se le escapaban y una ligera capa de sudor provocaba que su cuerpo brillara, recostado sobre la colchoneta, solo podía pensar que era hora de su clase de cocina, se estiro una vez más y se sentó.<p>

― ¿Cansada, Akane? – La voz masculina la interrumpió ― ¿ya te vas a casa?

Akane giro su rostro al interlocutor y asintió, ―Sí, Sensei, digo instructor.

― ¿No te gustaría ir a beber algo? – Su mirada exaltada no le importo, se levanto y sacudió el polvo de su Gi.

―No, Ranma me espera en casa.

No espero respuesta y corrió a las duchas, debía correr si quería llegar.

* * *

><p>Akane seguía insertando la masa en la brocheta por tercera vez, su cabello estaba recogido por un cintillo, usaba un delantal que tenía su nombre escrito con marcador, siguió con su labor incluso cuando Ra Im entro a la cocina y no la miro, ni siquiera una vez.<p>

―Akane, ¿Estas tomado Mercylon? – Siguió con sus últimas brochetas.

Medito unos segundos antes de hablar, ― ¿Qué?

―Ya sabes Mercylon, pastillas anticonceptivas – Inicio con un volumen moderado terminando en un susurro, la postura de Akane se volvió rígida y miro hacia todos lados.

―¿Cómo lo sabe? – Sus pequeñas manos se tensaron.

―Estaban en tu bolso, la verdad sabía que vivían con tu novio, pero no espere que estuvieran tan "compenetrados"…

―Por favor, Unnie, no diga eso, aun no hemos hecho nada, solo me preparaba porque estos días, usted sabe…

Ra Im asintió, ― ¡Comprendo! Es su regalo para su cumpleaños, yo pensé que le darías otra cosa, algo con respecto a su problema, incluso hable con mamá, para ver en que podía ayudar, te sorprenderás, ¡Mamá, ven por favor!

Akane aprovecho de meter sus brochetas en el caldo mientras ingresaba Ra Hee.

―Mamá, cuéntale que sabes tu de los malditos de Jusenkyo, yo iré a atender. –Akane miro fijamente a Ra Hee y de reojo observo como Ra Im salía de la habitación.

Ra Hee la miro serena y comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa, ―Mi esposo era un maldito de Jusenkyo, cayó en la posa de la "chica ahogado" paso gran parte de su vida buscando una cura, nunca la encontró – Bajo su vista al suelo y continuo con voz baja, ― Un día, tuvo que hacerse un chequeo médico, y le informaron que sus hormonas estaban desbalanceadas, cuando le preguntaron porque, se excuso diciendo que no sabía, de todas formas el médico le receto un medicamento "ketorolaco", lo compro solo para no tener problemas, cuando me lo enseño dijo que no lo tomaría, pero yo se lo di en el desayuno pero al cabo de unas horas mi hijo mayor, en ese instante un niño, mojo a su padre con un vaso de agua, pero cuando lo vimos, no había cambiado en absoluto, seguimos probando, pero para no cambiar debía tomarla todos los días, y espero que te sirva, toma esta es para ti.

Akane no podía creer lo que oía, era tan absurdo y lógico al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo no lo habían pensado antes?

― ¡Muchas gracias Ajhumma! – La abrazo y la señora Ra Hee le correspondió maternalmente, después de unos instantes la llamaban de caja y tuvo que ir.

Akane miro sus "eomuk" y sonrió, al parecer era un buen día.

* * *

><p>Ranma miraba a su prometida y la cena que había comprado, olía bastante bien, ―Itaidama – Grito al entrar.<p>

―Hola Akane – Cuando ella enfoco su vista en el joven japonés le sonrió de forma esplendida mientras dejaba las bolsas en la cocina tarareaba un pegadiza canción, se quito el abrigo mientras se acercaba a su asiento en la mesa y le besaba dulcemente.

Cuando se separaron beso su nariz suavemente y procedió a quitarse los mitones, ― ¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento, Ranma?

―No hay mucho que puedan enseñarme – Hablo con fanfarronería.

―Como sea – se levanto, ―Calentare la cena, por mientras ¿quieres comer unos bocadillos que compre? – Asintió y continúo jugando con su celular.

Cinco minutos después Akane volvía con unos platos con lo que parecía una brocheta, no conocía muy bien la comida coreana aun, pero aparte de eso traía también un vaso con agua y envolvía algo con la palma de su mano. Dejo el bocadillo frente a él y le entrego el vaso y su pequeño puño liberaba lo que parecía una pequeña pastilla.

―Toma esto es una vitamina, me recetaron unas y creo que te harían bien – Depósito en su mano la pastilla y en la otra sostenía el vaso.

― ¿Y para que querría tomar yo vitaminas? No las necesito. – Trato de devolverle la medicina pero ella se negó a recibirla.

―Vamos pues, solo son vitaminas – Negaba con un movimiento de cabeza, ―Por favor ¿Por mi? – Continuó negando, ―Lavare la ropa por una semana, –Siguió en negativa, ― ¿Dos?

El asintió, ―Ahora nos entendemos. – Tomo las pastilla y la ingirió ayudado por el agua.

―Como eso Baka – Sonrió victoriosa mientras mordía la brocheta, ― ¿Te gusto? –Asintió mientras devoraba más, ―Traeré la cena.

Akane miraba los platos vacios y calculando habrían pasado una media hora, respiro tres veces y tomo el vaso de agua que la había acompañado toda la comida, Ranma miraba su celular, y luego lo guardo en su bolsillo.

― ¡Ranma! – Akane llamo su atención.

― ¿Qu… – Se vio interrumpido por un vaso, sacudió su cabello y la miro molesto, ―¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que me cuesta mantener el calor con el cuerpo de chica – Miro la cara asombrada de su prometida y noto que su altura no había disminuido y que su flequillo continuaba negro, miro sus manos y noto que no eran femeninas, tanteo su pecho y era plano, las palabras no acudían, todo movimiento en el apartamento se vio congelado, Akane fue la primera en reaccionar, se arrastro hacia su posición y sin decir nada lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y lo hacía, su vida acababa de cambiar por lo tanto debía sostenerla, sin decir palabras se abrazaron por varios minutos más, sin soltarla, la encaro.

― ¿Qué paso?

Akane comenzó su relato sobre lo de la señora Ra Hee, excluyendo el tema de las clases, por un minuto le molesto que revelara su maldición a extraños, pero todo fue olvidado, ahora que tenían un tipo de cura.

― ¿Cómo puedo pagártelo? – Acaricio sus cabellos mientras ella lo alejaba y lo miraba a los ojos.

―Tu lavaras la ropa por dos semanas.

* * *

><p>Akane se movía de un lado a otro, el cuerpo de Ranma estaba hacia el otro extremo, dándole la espalda, estaba realmente nerviosa, hacía dos días habían solucionado a medias el problema de la maldición y mañana él cumpliría dieciocho años, estaba inquieta, su mente divagaba entre la camisa negra con un dragón dorado en su armario y las pastillas llamada Mercylon en su segundo cajón, se debatía internamente en cual darle, aunque el 90% de su mente concordaba que debía darle ambos, no solo por mimar a su prometido sino mas bien por su salud mental, si seguía conteniéndose terminaría explotando y tenerlo tan solo y expuesto como en ese momento le incitaba. Suspiro y se giro acercando su espalda a la de Ranma, bostezo un poco más y luego comenzó a caer dormida. Soñando con torsos desnudos y palabras obscenas.<p>

La alarma sonó provocando que ambos jóvenes despertaran de la inconsciencia, después de unos paulatinos gemidos de inconformidad, ambos abrieron los ojos, Akane observo la mirada somnolienta de su prometidos y su cabello revuelto, sonrió levemente y se lanzo en un abrazo matutino.

―Feliz Cumpleaños, Oppa – Ranma la envolvió con sus brazos recibiendo con gusto la muestra de afecto.

―Gracias, Akane ¿Por qué Oppa? – Akane dejo un casto beso en su mandíbula y con su dedo dibujaba figuras en su brazo.

Movió ligeramente la cabeza al responder, ―Ya sabes, Oppa es como le dicen las chicas a sus amigos, hermanos o novi…prometidos cuando son mayores que ellas, y tu ya tienes dieciocho por ende eres mi Oppa.

―Que estupidez, solo dime Ranma, como siempre.

Asintió ligeramente, ―Sí, Oppa. – Ranma suspiro frustrado.

Se incorporo de forma que quedo sentado en el futon llevando consigo a Akane, que quedo justamente ubicada en su regazo. Ella esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se removía en su regazo, el suspiro de Ranma le indico que lo estaba haciendo bien, busco los ojos azules del joven, bajo su atenta mirada se mordió el labio inferior y acerco sus labios a los de él, el beso duro algunos segundos, mientras que el segundo abarco más tiempo, Akane se sentía sumamente reconfortada en su regazo, pero la presencia de algo que pinchaba su entrepierna le impedía disfrutar a plenitud, tardo algunos segundos en definir lo que sucedía y se vio francamente intimidada, Ranma había trasladado la atención de su boca a su hombro, no es que el supiera muy bien lo que tenía que hacer y si era sincero, eso lo había visto en una manga para adultos, la presión lo invadía y opto por lo sano.

―Vamos Akane, llegaremos tarde – La bajo de su regazo y sin preámbulo corrió al baño.

Akane recostada en el suelo en la misma posición que quedo cuando fue arrojada al suelo, suspiro y camino a su armario, saco una pastilla del paquete y también la camisa envuelta en papel de regalo.

Ambos caminaban como de costumbre con las manos entrelazadas y la vista en el horizonte, el invierno se estaba alejando lo que permitía caminar con más tranquilidad, podían observar el edificio tres manzanas más allá, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, aunque la cabeza de Akane no iba muy lejos sino más bien se dirigía a las ejecutivas que miraban con deseo a su prometidos, con el ceño fruncido gruño, con su pequeña mano apretaba más fuertemente la gran mano masculina, provocando que él la observara algunos segundos y le acariciara el dorso de la mano con pulgar, cuando entraron al edificio directamente fueron a su set de grabación.

* * *

><p>El ramen frente a él se veía delicioso, pero lo que más disfrutaba era poder comerlo en tranquilidad en su camerino, mientras el día de grabación era ajetreado el almuerzo era su momento favorito, tomo sus palillos y comenzó a introducir fideos en su boca, se encontraba absorto en su tarea, sin prestar atención alrededor.<p>

―Ranma, hoy en la noche te daré tu otro regalo – Levanto la vista de sus fideos para mirar a su prometida que lucía un sonrojo intenso y miraba nerviosamente sus pies, tardo algunos segundos en procesar lo que ese regalo significaba, hoy era martes, así que no había clases ni de coreano ni entrenamiento, un sonrojo también lo ataco a él, asintió bajo la mirada de la joven y no hablaron más del tema.

La cena empezaba a ser digerida por sus estómagos, sus mejillas afiebradas y sus ojos inquietos solo se fijaban en el suelo, parecía una eternidad, pero Akane estaba decidida a completar su faena, con prontitud tomo la mano del artista marcial y lo atrajo a la habitación, pero se sorprendió bastante cuando Ranma cerró el espacio entre ellos y la ciño por la cintura, mientras acercaba su boca a su oído mordió suavemente su lóbulo.

―No sé nada de esto, pero vamos aprender juntos – Sus manos vagaron hasta su el cierre de su falda, cayó por efecto de la gravedad.

Ranma no era muy consciente de lo que hacía, tan solo había seguido un impulso, pero verla en ese estado, tan vulnerable y entregada había provocado que algo dentro de él se encendiera, como si una vena primitiva lo dominara, sin decir más, le retiro el suéter y se quito su camisa, miro una vez más Akane, lucia su ropa interior y sus medias, acaricio su hombro una vez más, le levanto él rostro que tenia enfocado en el piso y hablo con voz grave.

― ¿Estás segura? – Akane fijo su mirada en la azul de Ranma y una electricidad recorrió su columna vertebral, asintió sin vacilaciones, y esa fue toda la respuesta que Ranma necesito.

* * *

><p>Su espalda desnuda estaba en contacto con el torso desnudo de Ranma, un nudo se había alojado en su garganta y sus ojos le ardían, sabía que en cualquier minuto soltaría un sollozo, saco con cuidado el brazo que la tenia prisionera y trato de levantarse con rapidez pero un punzante dolor en su zona inferior le impidió moverse con tanta rapidez, tomo la camisa de Ranma y en puntillas camino hacia la sala, cuando estuvo ahí, lagrimas caían por sus ojos, se decidió por el sillón de dos piezas y se recostó abrazando sus piernas, los sollozos emergieron de su garganta y trato de hacerlos más silenciosos, la tristeza que la invadía no era por el dolor que podía sentir, era más bien en sentimiento de nostalgia o abandono, desde niña le habían enseñado que su primera vez tenía que ser con alguien que amara, si algo estaba segura era que lo amaba, pero ¿Ranma la amaba también? Era la duda que la invadía, quizás la amara, ¿Pero de la misma intensidad que ella? Apoyo su frente en sus rodillas, el dolor inferior le molestaba enormemente, sabía que no era muy cuidadoso, pero lo dolía aun así no podía culparlo, ninguno sabía muy bien qué hacer y la situación se había dado así, seguía gimoteando cuando unos brazos fuerte la envolvieron y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro. Después de varios minutos interrumpió el silencio.<p>

―Lo lamento, te desperté – Levanto sus ojos rojos e hinchados para ver al joven.

―No te preocupes, Akane.

No hubieron más palabras ella se dejo acariciar y su llanto comenzó a menguar.

― ¿Por qué llorabas? – La pregunta la descoloco, ― ¿Te dolió demasiado? Si es así lo siento.

Realmente lloraba por el dolor, puede que una parte, otra lloraba por despedirse de su infancia y otra lo hacía por no estar segura de que le amaba.

― ¿Me amas? – Soltó sin preámbulos.

La miro anonadado busco una salida y un método de escape, pero al fijar su vista en ella nuevamente y ver su aflicción tan pequeña por el llanto y trato de hablar.

―Sabes…sabes que…es así – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció, quizás no era la confesión poética que esperaba pero algo es algo, se limpio las mejillas y trato de explicarse.

―No es nada importante, solo me sentía un poco presionada, ahora soy una mujer – Su risita fue acompañada por una sonrisa de Ranma.

―Pues Mujer vamos a dormir, debemos levantarnos temprano mañana.

La cargo en sus brazos y fueron hacia la cama.

* * *

><p>Ranma reía levemente al ver el espectáculo, Akane se removió constantemente buscando una posición más cómoda, seguramente le dolía y eso lo hizo sentir un poco culpable pero al verla inclinarse para un lado y susurrar maldiciones era in tierno espectáculo, le ofreció un panecillo y lo acepto, un nuevo día de trabajo los esperaba.<p> 


	6. Fame in Seul

**Ranma ****½**** pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

―No tienes que ser tan bruto, Gin – La joven enfundada en su traje futurista rosa se quejaba, mientras se ve como había movimiento de vaivén en los arbustos.

―Soo-Yun…No – Decía entre jadeos, ―No exageres.

Los arbustos seguían con su movimiento y se escuchaban algunos gemidos y suspiros, cuando el maestro Kim Tae Hee miro los arbustos con burla y hablo con voz fuerte y grave.

― ¡Lee Soo-Yun! ¡Park Gin! – Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de inmediato y arreglaron sus ropas, Soo-Yun abrochaba la parte delantera de su traje, mientras que Gin subía el cierre de su pantalón parte de su traje futurista azul, ― Veo que se llevan mejor, esto es maravilloso – El anciano se regocijaba molestando a los jóvenes.

―Nunca podría llevarme con una inmunda del clan Lee – Grito Gin con falsa indignación.

Soo-Yun giro sobre su eje, quedando cara a cara con el joven, con un movimiento de mano demasiado rápido para el ojo no entrenado había sacado un Tessen y lo había acercado peligrosamente al cuello de su "compañero" forzado de aventura. Su largo cabello agarrado en peinado diseñado para la lucha se movió provocando que cayeran algunos mechones.

―No me subestimes, Park Gin, ¡aun puedo matarte! – El joven esbozo una sonrisa arrogante e igual de rápido desfundo su Kum que logro alejar el Tessen. La mirada de Soo-Yun era molesta y sus mejillas se colorearon por la rabia

―Veo, que a falta de armas tradicionales escondes un abanico japonés, estas llena de sorpresas Soo-Yun.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes hasta que el grito del director les indico que terminaban por hoy.

―Akane, Ranma, ¡lo hicieron excelente! – Lo dijo en japonés y ambos chicos sonrieron.

Se dirigieron a camerinos donde ayudados por los asistentes se despojaron de los trajes de escena, ayudada por la maquillista Akane se quito la peluca y cuando ambos estuvieron cómodos en su ropas normales se encontraron fuera de camerinos.

Akane le regaló una tímida sonrisa y Ranma cruzo el espacio que los separaba.

―Te invito a comer bulgogi ¿Quieres? – Ella pensó en la agradable comida y una salida con Ranma, sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto, con una confianza adquirida por el habito tomo su pequeña mano y la sostuvo, comenzaron el camino hacia la salida, pero cuando recién habían avanzado unos pasos, él se detuvo de golpe, miro para todos lados, Akane se acerco a él, y también miro por todos lados, buscando que era lo que lo hizo detenerse, pero fue sacada de orbita cuando su prometido le dio un pequeño y casto beso, abrió sus ojos de forma des conmensurable y luego relajo su expresión mientras soltaba una risa infantil, él no dijo nada, pero jalo su mano para que siguiera caminando junto a él.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del recinto televisivo se cubrieron un poco por el frio, Ranma no soltó su mano, si no que metió ambas en su bolsillo, Akane se sintió enternecida por el gesto protector, era bastante tarde, por lo que se sorprendieron cuando vieron a dos escolares en la calle y mirándolos tan detenidamente, se hicieron los desentendidos y trataron de seguir caminando pero cuando escucharon los nombres de sus personajes se detuvieron a mirar a las jóvenes.

― ¡Lee Soo-Yun! ¡Park Gin! – Ambos les sonrieron a las chicas y ellas siguieron hablando, mientras ambos rogaban por entender, podían decir los diálogos pero una conversación real era otra cosa, demasiado difícil para ellos, aun.

―Annyeonghaseyo, ulineun dangsingwa hamkke sajin-eul jjig-eul issseubnida, dangsin-ui syo leul salang? – Akane sonrió al reconocer lo que las chicas habían dicho, las clases estaban surgiendo efecto, habían dicho_ "Hola, nosotras amamos su programa, ¿Podemos sacarnos una foto con ustedes?_", miro a Ranma y supo que el también sabía lo que había dicho.

―Mullon dangsin-eun hal su issgo, Akane unlineun yeong-gwang doel geos-ida – Ranma se apresuro en responder y ella analizo lo que dijo _"Por supuesto que pueden, Akane y yo estaríamos honrados",_ sonrió traviesa y trato de sacar su mano del bolsillo de Ranma, pero él se lo impidió, con fuerza la agarro del brazo para acercarla a él y le indico que posara, cuando las chicas tuvieron sus fotos y se despidieron. Ellos continuaron el camino al restaurant cerca de su departamento. Disfrutando de la noche, luego de unos minutos Akane hablo.

―Veo Señor Saotome que ahora es toda una estrella – Le sacó la lengua mientras estiraba la piel debajo de su ojo con su mano libre, en forma de burla.

―Igual que usted, Señorita Tendo – Le dio un ligero apretón en la mano, pero Akane decidió que quería mas, se detuvo y Ranma la miro extrañado, inclinando su rostro, ella se acerco mas a él y rozo su labios suavemente y se separo, pero de forma inmediata le dio un beso más duradero, y otro más largo y otro hasta que era un beso bastante apasionado, tanto que Ranma había soltado su mano y la uso para sostenerla de la nuca para un mayor contacto, cuando se separaron él la vio, sonrojada, despeinada y con los labios ligeramente hinchados y le gusto mas, ella hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, tuvo que agacharse un poco, ya que le llevaba unos centímetros a su prometida, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

―En casa terminaremos esto. – Para luego guiñarle un ojo, el negó divertido mientras tomaba su mano nuevamente y la guarecía junto a la suya en su acogedor bolsillo.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante eligieron una mesa cercana a la ventana y se sentaron uno frente al otro, cuando el camarero llego, Ranma pidió.

―Na-ege du bulgogi wa bibimbab eul jusello – "Deme un bulgogi para dos y un plato de bibimbab, por favor" El camarero los miro detenidamente unos segundo y luego se alejo con una leve reverencia.

―Me dijo el director que la serie se estreno esta semana, ¿Puedes creerlo? Hace tan poco, siendo que llevamos aquí un meses, casi dos – Los ojos azules de Ranma mostraban desconcierto y ella sintió que no podía amarlo más.

―Sí, es increíble, el tiempo pasa rápido…

Continuaron hablando de sus compañeros de trabajo, las próximas escenas, lo que dirían sus padres de la escena que grabaron hoy, de la comida japonesa, coreana, china, tailandesa, y de la compra de un tatami para el departamento, luego llego la comida, se detuvieron a comerla y luego siguieron hablando, cuando comenzaron a bostezar supieron que era hora de irse, Ranma llamo al camarero y cuando este volvió siguió mirándolos por unos momentos, hasta que por fin hablo.

― ¿Gin? ¿Soo-Yun? – Ellos esbozaron una sonrisa traviesa y arrogante mientras asentían, con rapidez se levantaron y salieron de ahí, con la mirada atónita del camarero en ellos.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, colgaron sus abrigos y se despojaron de sus zapatos, Akane se quito su bufanda y la tiro por ahí, Ranma lanzo su camisa por algún lado, mientras iba al closet por su pijama de invierno, cuando termino, vio a Akane con dos tazas de té y vestida con su pijama de invierno, le entrego una taza mientras ambos se sentaron en la cama para beberlo y calentarse. Últimamente su relación era así, no necesitaban palabras para entenderse, ni sentirse cómodos, cuando Ranma termino el suyo, se lo agradeció y beso su frente, se alejo a su lado de la cama y se recostó, el cansancio lo tenía tan agotado que se durmió inmediatamente, Akane termino su té y se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo para mantener el calor, casi caía dormida hasta que escucho a Ranma hablar dormido.

―Bonita…Bonita – Akane mordió su labio inferior preguntándose a quien se refería así que le pregunto sin esperanza de que respondiera.

― ¿Quién es bonita? ¿Akane?

―No…– El ceño de ella se frunció, no podía tratarla bien ni dormido, pero la curiosidad casi masoquista pudo más.

― ¿Quién? – Habló bajo.

―Lee Son-Yun… – Akane se sonrió y lo abrazo con más fuerza. Pronto se durmió.

* * *

><p>El timbre sonaba de forma constante, le molestaba extremadamente el sonido tan estridente, su prometido dormía plácidamente con un brazo aprisionándola, trato de levantarse, pero el brazo la sostuvo con más fuerza, lo intento nuevamente con el mismo resultado, se jalo suavemente el cabello.<p>

―Ranma es el timbre, suéltame.

―Sí es importante volverá otro día – Continuo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Akane gruño y lo aparto fuertemente a pesar de su tenaz resistencia.

―Voy a ver quién es, infantil.

Sin preámbulos se levantó y recorrió su pasillo hasta la puerta, cogió el picaporte y lentamente abrió la puerta.

La fuerza de varias personas la hizo caer directamente al suelo, apretó sus sienes y se sentó con los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba que el mareo desapareciera. Cuando por fin lo hizo, miro al grupo de personas dentro de su sala. Reconoció inmediatamente a su jefe, pero no a la mujer que lo acompañaba, puso ambas manos en el suelo y con cuidado se levanto.

― ¿Sucedió algo? – La mirada de su jefe era más llena de vida que nunca, mientras la de la mujer era astuta e inteligente, como la de su hermana, pero sin escrúpulos.

―Sí, Akane-Chan, algo maravilloso sucedió, últimamente han estado haciendo furor en las redes sociales, y el programa a incrementado su rating, y hoy me llamo el director general de "Samsung" ¿Adivinan quienes iran a hacer un comercial hoy mismo?

Akane miraba al gentío y todo se procesaba en su cabeza ¿Samsung? La marca de su celular, ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda indicando su duda.

―Supongo que nosotros, por algo nos levanto tan temprano – La voz de Ranma la saco de cavilaciones, se encontraba de brazos cruzados y su espalda inclinada en la pared en su pose arrogante.

―Exactamente mi querido Ranma-Kun, ella es la señorita Hyuna, se encargara de ustedes, yo debo ir a la oficina, parece que las "Girls Generation" vendrán al canal, ¡Nos vemos!

Y de la misma forma que siempre desapareció junto a un chico que era parte del gentío.

―Bien, chicos, vístanse, iremos a grabar el comercial, han cancelado la grabación del show hoy, ¡vamos no tenemos todo el día!

Akane se encogió de hombros y emprendió el retorno a su habitación, seguida por Ranma. Cuando el volvió con su ropa y se quito su pijama, Akane escogió un falda amarillas y un suéter celeste color crema, se quito el pijama y tomo una muda de ropa interior, se quito primero el sostén y lo arrojo a la cesta, continuo con sus bragas hasta que tomo su vestido y se lo coloco, miro a joven de reojo para ver si la observaba pero él estaba absorto en su vestimenta.

―Es una bruja – El individuo prolifero. Ella asintió.

Paso a su lado y camino en dirección al baño.

* * *

><p>Ambos iban en la van en dirección al estudio de grabación como de costumbre sus manos estaban unidas y sus dedos entrelazados, no decían palabras, Akane sentí que la anticipación la carcomía, Ranma se encontraba somnoliento y hambriento.<p>

Cuando llegaron al edifico y bajaron de la van, unos jóvenes que se encontraban ahí se acercaron pidiendo fotos y autógrafos, se quedaron pasmados, ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Si recién llevaban una semana al aire, Ranma fue el primero en reaccionar, sonrió de forma galante y sus rodillas temblaron de igual forma que las colegialas, tomo unas hojas y comenzó a firmarlas, usando su apellidos, una muchachas se habían acercado a ella, con cámara en mano, una joven se posiciono a su lado y ambas posaron utilizando el signo de la victoria, después se fotografiaron con Ranma mientras ella escribía, cuando la faena termino, Hyuna se acerco a ellos y les indico el camino.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción el gentío se dividió por un extremo de la sala se posicionaron ocho personas y en otro siete, sus manos seguían entrelazadas y miraban de forma interrogante a la mujer.

―Tú, Ranma, iras por allá, mientras que tu Akane iras por allá –Indico a la multitud de ocho personas.

Akane se estremeció, busco la mirada de Ranma, el se encogió de hombros, besó su frente bajo la atenta mirada de todos y camino en dirección contraria tratando de ocultar el sonrojo. Se vieron una última vez antes de perderse por diferentes pasillos.

Akane miraba a las estilistas, no la habían disfrazado de su personaje, era solo Tendo Akane, las maquillistas elogiaron su buena piel, empezó a sentirse menos cohibida, volvió la vista al guion que le había entregado, no era complicado, lo que más debía hacer era posar feliz con un teléfono. Hyuna apareció indicándole que era su tiempo en escena, se levanto rápidamente y unos mareos acompañados de unas fuertes náuseas la retuvieron en su lugar. Cuando se calmo corrió hacia el lado de la supervisora.

―Deberías ver un doctor chica, luces cansada.

No fue tan fácil como pensaba, el director gritaba a cada instante cosas como "Más feliz" "Otra sonrisa" "Coquetea con la cámara" "Al final de las frases guíñele a la cámara", cuando dieron por terminada la grabación, Akane corrió la mesa llena de comida, tomo un bocadillo y segundos antes de que estuviera en su boca, Hyuna la interrumpió.

― ¿Qué crees que haces?, debemos ir a la promoción del show.

Sin importarle la resistencia, empujó a Akane provocando que su bocadillo cayera al piso, Hyuna comenzó a correr y Akane la imito, a la salida las esperaba la van, cuando se sentó, saludo a Ranma, que ya se encontraba ahí, de un beso. Miro a la ventana, el aire comenzó a escasearle y un sudor frio recorrió su piel.

― ¿Estás bien, Akane? Luces terrible.

Akane asintió y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Lentamente comenzó a sentirse mejor, pero la van se había estacionado y se encontraban en la parte trasera de un edificio, los hicieron correr dentro, esperaron cinco minutos en una ante sala y posteriormente a un gran sala, llena de gente, algunos periodista y otros fanáticos, ambos saludaron antes de sentarse, y poco a poco, y en fila los fans se colocaban frente a ellos pidiendo autógrafos. Ranma coloco una mano en su trenza y suspiro.

―Eres muy guapo Oppa Ranma – Una jovencita le entrego una hoja, él le sonrió y agradeció.

―Me encanta su actuación Oppa…

―Por favor Oppa, cácese conmigo…

―Unnie Akane tiene suerte…

―Puedo tomarle una foto – Muchas preguntas y comenzaba a sentirse acalorado, sus manos temblaron levemente, si no fuera por el festín salvador en la grabación ahora estaría mal, fijo la visa en Akane, lucía una sonrisa, pero su cutis estaba en un pálido enfermizo, sus manos temblaban y su pupila estaba dilatada, se disponía a levantarse cuando dieron por finalizada la sesión por donde mismo tuvieron que salir, Akane se apresuro en atravesar el umbral y la siguió por precaución, así que cuando Akane perdió el conocimiento, estaba a tiempo para sostenerla.

* * *

><p>Ranma miraba a Akane en la camilla, con su bata blanca y dormida profundamente, apretó suavemente su mano, y procurando que nadie le observaba beso su mano, la miro en silencio sin ser consciente del tiempo, cuando el doctor ingresó, Ranma lo esperaba.<p>

―Entiendo señor Saotome, que usted es el prometido de la señorita Tendo y doy fe de que usted sabe más que yo lo que podría haberle ocurrido.

Por su cabeza pasaron miles de imágenes, Akane entrenando, comiendo, durmiendo, estudiando, pero la más importante, cuando habían intimado, en ningún minuto él había usado protección, ni tenía conocimiento de que ella se cuidara, se sostuvo la cabeza con desesperación, levanto la vista y clavo su mirada azul en el doctor.

―Dígame señor ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?

La mirada inexpresiva del individuo, le preocupaba, ¿era probable que algo malo ocurriera? Observo con desesperación al hombre que seguía sin expresar palabra.

―No sé de qué habla señor Saotome, su prometida no está embarazada, solo agotada, un agotamiento paulatino y el no haber probado bocado hoy la afecto bastante y tuvo una baja excesiva en la presión, nada grave, solo debe guardar reposo y evitar actividades extenuantes por algunos días.

Ranma reverencio al hombre mayor que salía de la habitación y se sintió ridículo por preguntar por un supuesto hijo, soplo su flequillo y siguió acariciando la mano femenina, sintió un leve apretón y conecto su mirada con la de Akane.

―Eres una idiota, debes cuidarte por ti, por mi y nuestro hijo. – Akane fijo su vista en la mirada serena de Ranma.

― ¡¿QUÉÉEÉÉÉ?!

―Jaja, tu cara, la hubieras visto…

Akane cerró su mano en puño y lo impacto fuertemente en la boca de su estomago, por el golpe comenzó a toser y sostenerse la parte adolorida.

― ¡Marimacho pecho plano! – Trataba de hablar correctamente mientras tosía.

La artista marcial cruzó sus brazos sobre sus pechos evitando que los observara, ―Idiota.

―Vamos Akane era una broma, solo estoy jugando, ahora deberías decirme porque no comiste nada en todo el día, podrás ser una loca violenta pero también necesitas comer.

Con suavidad comenzó a acariciar la tersa mejilla, ella comenzó a relajarse e inclino su cabeza dándole mayor libertad de movimiento.

―Quería comer pero la bruja de Hyuna me lo impidió, respecto al tema – Entrecerró los ojos analizando cada movimiento, ― ¿Por qué insinuaste que podía estar embarazada?

El joven individuo se tenso y su mente comenzó a divagar en distintas direcciones, comenzó a tartamudear y la mirada de Akane se mantuvo inexpresiva, agarro su mano con rapidez, así impidiendo que escapara.

―Puedes decirme Ranma…

El manojo de nervios comenzó a removerse y se escucho un sonido inaudible, ―Ykaks Pejkkw qkak njsk nksjs prjiksjdks ek njjka mjdijs…ljdj oyutat njdjs.

Akane llevo su palma y golpeo levemente su frente, ―Déjame ver si entendí, Tú – Apunto a su prometido sin soltar su mano, ― Creíste que yo era tan irresponsable como tú y no me cuide, porque literalmente no nos protegimos esa noche. – Ranma asintió con grandes ojos, ―No seas estúpido, no porque tú seas un tarado yo seré igual, comprende bien ¡NO HAY POSIBILIDAD DE QUE ESTE EMBARAZADA!

Soltó la mano de prometido y comenzó a delinear formas en las sabanas blancas.

―Quizás no sea importante para ti Ranma, pero para mí si los es y me preocupe de que todo saliera bien, solo quería un poco de compromiso de tu parte – Se abrazo a sus pierna y un ligero temblor invadió su frase.

Con rapidez se levanto de su sillón y se sentó cerca su prometida, sosteniendo sus manos, obligándola a verlo.

―También es importante para mí, Akane – Desvió la mirada al piso y los ojos castaños se abrieron con grata sorpresa, ― ¡Fue genial! Por lo menos para mí, pero el que tu lloraras después me dejo claro que lo arruiné, no quise hacerlo lo juro, pero no era muy consciente de cómo se dio todo, verte así como estabas, tan sonrojada y vergonzosa…tan guapa – Su voz llena de nerviosismo cautivo a la joven, ― me nublo el juicio, se que son simples excusas y quizás ya no pueda arreglarlo, porque solo hay una "primera vez", pero si de algo estoy seguro es que fue importante y que te…te…a…amo – Termino la oración como un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

La joven con las defensas bajas saltó fuera de las sabanas y besó profundamente al joven sumido en la vergüenza, se encontraba rebosante de felicidad, eso había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, coloco sus pequeñas manos en sus mejillas y profundizo aun más el beso.

―Lamento la interrupción, pero venia a informar que ya se puede retirar. – Sin más la enfermera se retiró.

La mirada de Akane enfocada en las cortinas y la de Ranma recorría la cama y las sabanas, quito sus suaves manos de su cara y le acerco su ropa, ella asintió y comenzó a quitarse el camisón, con tranquilidad se sentó en el sillón y observo el espectáculo de la joven, gimió levemente llamando la atención de su prometida, ella le regalo una sonrisa picara.

―Pervertido.

Se levanto cubierta solo por su suéter y medias, tomo su falda y se la coloco suavemente tratando de incitar al joven, cuando termino la escena con rapidez se sentó en su regazo y le susurro suavemente en el oído.

―Si quieres puedes desvestirme en casa – Su única respuesta fue un gruñido gutural, con suavidad y tratando de entrar más en contacto con el regazo masculino se bajo en busca de sus zapatos.

Akane miraba el techo de su habitación, tenía la mirada brillante, el cabello despeinado y mejillas sonrosadas, una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara, se sentía llena de energía. Su prometido dormía plácidamente dándole la espalda aunque podía sentir su piel cálida contra la de ella, era la segunda ocasión en la que estaban juntos de forma tan intima, ahora se sentía regocijada y satisfecha, aun sintió un poco de dolor, no fue nada, el pensamiento de que ahora compartía algo tan intimo con su pareja le encantaba, cada vez que lo veía sentía que algo secreto los unía, no sabía si alguien más podía sentirlo, pero ella lo sentía, sentía que Ranma era solo de ella, pues ella lo había hecho hombre y que ella le pertenecía de manera irrefutable pues la hizo mujer. Sus pensamientos la asustaban, se sentía tan dependiente de él, y eso la preocupaba, su mente comenzó a divagar en varios momentos que él le había demostrado como la necesitaba, asintió en complicidad, él la necesitaba, como ella lo necesitaba.

Recordó la cita con su ginecólogo y que tendría el día libre por su "enfermedad" que no era más que cansancio. Sus clases con su Ajhumma, y que necesitaba contarle a alguien el gran paso que había dado su relación, estaba tan ensimismada en sus asuntos que soltó un leve gritito cuando fue abrazada de imprevisto por su "amado", el hablaba incoherencias, quizás ella era violenta en el sueño, pero Ranma siempre hablaba dormido, estupideces como "Maldito panda" hasta "Ryoga, maldito cerdo" Sus parpados le pesaban y comenzó a perder el conocimiento en cosa de segundos.

* * *

><p>Ranma dormía en el futon como de costumbre solo que ahora su dulce prometida no se encontraba en ningún lado, se sentó y refregó los ojos como si ese acto provocara que Akane volviera a aparecer, pero nada, se removió el cabello cuando una Akane en su camisa llego con dos tazas de café.<p>

― ¡Buen día! – Grito con entusiasmo.

―Buen día – Respondió de forma somnolienta, recibió la taza y lo sorbió un poco, tal como le gustaba, desde que llegaron a Corea, Akane era cada vez más consciente de sus gustos, sabía cómo preparar sus cafés, que pedir para su almuerzo, cuál era su marca preferida de dulces y hasta como lavar su ropa interior de forma que quedara suave, nunca creyó que esa parte de Akane existiera, casi se sentía culpable de llamarla marimacho, ella se sentó frente a él, sobre sus piernas, encima de la frazada con las piernas flexionadas.

Akane tomó su café, sus ojos castaños estaban brillantes y felices pero pudo identificar un poco de molestia un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y una gota de sudor cayo por su sien, ― ¿Sabes, Ranma? Me ocurrió algo extrañísimo, hoy cuando me levante al baño, no pude creer lo que veía, estas marcas – Mostró el inicio de su cuello y su busto así como parte de su vientre y la parte interna de sus muslos, ― Aparecieron por aquí, y quería preguntarte ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO?! ¿Qué diré cuando me pregunten las de vestidores? – La respiración de Akane era inconstante indicando que comenzaba a hiperventilarse.

Ranma casi volcó su tasa con el grito furioso de su compensare de aventura, ―Pues…diles…que son marcas de amor. – Armándose de valor dijo lo primero que cruzo por su mente.

― ¡¿MARCAS DE AMOR?! ¿Marcas de amor? –Su expresión molesta dio paso a una sonrisa mientras mantenía una nueva expresión de concentración, ― ¡Sí, marcas de amor! – Besó profundamente al joven por un minuto y luego se alejo manteniendo su lugar sobre sus piernas, ―Tuviste suerte con tu respuesta por hoy, Ranma, no abuses.

El individuo suspiro agradecido y siguió sorbiendo, mientras su prometida le contaba lo que debía hacer en el día.

* * *

><p>Akane con ambas piernas abiertas en una posición un poco incomoda trataba de tranquilizarse, pero su rostro afiebrado y respiración irregular era indicio de que fallaba miserablemente. Un ardor en su vientre se intensificaba. La cabeza entre sus piernas la miraba con ojo clínico sin decir nada, tardo algunos minutos más y luego dejo sus instrumentos en la mesa, le indico que podía cerrar las piernas, y comenzó con su explicación.<p>

―Todo está en perfecto estado, aunque había algunos indicios de un pequeño desgarro, pero nada preocupante y al parecer ya casi estaba completamente sanado, y como me dijiste el Mercylon no te ha traído problemas podríamos decir que todo está bien, aunque fuiste muy osada al esperar solo tres días.

Se quito los guantes de látex , se acerco a su escritorio y comenzó a teclear, ―Vístete y puedes irte, Akane.

Ella asintió y detrás del biombo se coloco su ropa de diario y dejo en la percha el camisón, cuando estuvo presentable, salió a tomar su bolso.

―Muchas gracias, doctor. – Hizo una reverencia y se acerco a tomar las indicaciones escritas del ginecólogo.

―Muy bien, Akane nos veremos en un mes.

Asintió y corrió fuera de la sala, cuando cerró la puerta del consultorio y se apoyo sobre la pared durante algunos segundos, soltó el aire contenido, tomo fuertemente la correa de su bolsón y tomo el camino hacia la salida, lo que no esperaba era muchos periodista y jóvenes gritonas, no le importo, razono que podían estar esperando a alguna idol o famoso, se coloco sus mitones y su gorro, ya que había sido un día particularmente frió, salió sin problemas hasta una joven grito su nombre, se giro y segundos después fue interceptada por muchas cámaras y gente pidiendo fotos y autógrafos, casi se desmayo, pero las palabras de la señorita Hyuna resonaron en su cabeza "Se amigable, da autógrafos, sácate fotos, responde las preguntas correspondientes, no actúes como diva" Dudaba que desmayarse entrara en la definición de diva, pero si entraba en la de idiota, tomo el primer papel y escribió su nombre, saludo a unos jóvenes, poso en una foto y luego en otras, escuchaba las preguntas de los periodistas.

―Señorita Tendo, queríamos felicitarla por su nueva popularidad – Akane les sonrió.

―Señorita Tendo ¿es verdad que es usted japonesa?

Akane razono la pregunta y le pareció estúpida, no era suficiente prueba su apellidos, ―Sí, japonesa.

― ¿De qué parte de Japón? – Tomo un cuaderno y estampo su firma.

―Tokio, Nerima.

El periodista le acerco más el micrófono, ― ¿Vino a buscar alguna oportunidad ó venia con algún contrato?

Puso su mano en forma de "V" mientras dos chicas se posicionaron a su lado para una fotografía, ―Tenía un contrato, gracias por preguntar.

―Respecto a su relación con el Señor Saotome, ¿Es estrictamente profesional o es algo sentimental? – Akane fijo su vista en el reportero y estaba lista para responder cuando de la nada la señorita Hyuna apareció.

―La señorita Tendo no responderá eso, gracias – Ayudada por unos guarda espaldas la subieron a una van.

Miro a la despampanante mujer en un traje ejecutivo y sus labios rojos, la miro fijamente hasta que su supervisora respondió.

―No pueden saber que ustedes están junto, no aun…

Akane se pregunto qué significaba eso, y si le traería problemas, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y debió lucir desamparada por que la estricta mujer palmeo su espalda y hablo con un frase suave, diferente a la autoritaria de siempre.

―Solo será un tiempo corto, ¿Podrás manejarlo? – Akane asintió, no muy convencida.

Ranma se jalaba el cabello y se paseaba de un lugar a otro, miro a Hyuna primero y luego a Akane y le habló fuertemente.

― ¿Y tú estás bien con eso?

Akane quería decirle que no, pero lo único que salió de su boca fueron palabras conciliadoras.

―Solo será un tiempo corto.

Bufo pero al parecer tuvieron efecto, se sentó en su asiento y indago un poco más en su sala, esperando que algo más surgiera, volvió la vista Hyuna y con voz grave la intercepto.

― ¿Algo más? – Hyuna coloco sus manos en la taza de té entregada por sus anfitriones y miro sin ninguna expresión a cliente.

―Algo, deberás hacerte un tatuaje ¿No hay problema, cierto?

La boca de Akane y Ranma se abrieron y casi parecía que tocarían el piso, él fue le primero en recuperarse.

― ¿Un tatuaje? ¿Es legal?

Hyuna rió de forma burlesca y tomo su celular mientras anotaba algo, ―Por supuesto tienes 18.

Akane molesta arrugo la tela de su falda con sus manos y miro directamente a Hyuna, ―No pueden obligarlo.

―Claro que podemos en su contrato dice que está dispuesto a hacerse modificaciones corporales, como perforaciones, tatuajes o de maces, igual que en el tuyo dice que debes mostraras la piel que se te diga, ¡Bueno! – Junto sus palmas y se levanto, ―Eso sería todo, tu cita es el jueves, cancelamos tu clase para que pudieras asistir, la van te recogerá en el estudio.

Akane siguió a la mujer hasta la puerta y le dio una reverencia de cortesía gesto que Hyuna imito, sin más se retiro, la artista marcial se coloco al lado de su prometido y hablo.

― ¿Lo harás? – Asintió de forma no muy convencida.

Akane cerró fuertemente los dientes, y Ranma tomo sus manos.

―Al viejo no le gustara – Su tono de voz era burlesca, seguramente para animarla.

Akane lo miro a los ojos tratando de trasmitirle lo que sentía, ―A mí tampoco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>_ Muchas gracias por los reviews, son un gran estimulo, **Guest(amigo)** pues lo del embarazo, ó confusión por los días de tomar la pastillas, lo use como un recurso para sembrar el pánico, respecto si deja de tomar las pastillas, sí, volverá a ser mujer, no es ninguna molestia responder tus dudas ¡Hasta Luego!, **Bry **¡Oh! ¡Calma!, a mi me encanta sembrar pánico y confusión, pero no te desesperes, creo que Ranma nunca a dado lugar a dudas sobre sus sentimientos por la joven(claro esta, a terceras persomas), ** nancyricoleon** Bueno sí, un gran y doloroso regalo, jeje, **Zwoelf** ¿Ranitidina? La verdad no lo había escuchado y mis hermanas enfermeras, pasan bastante tiempo hablando de medicamentos, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Lo de los días «sembrar el pánico» ¡Espero seguir viéndote!, me encanta la historia de la comida, aunque es confusa, **Paulina MValle** Me intrigaste respecto a lo que pudo a ver faltado, la verdad quería hacer algo más melancólico, no siempre es idílico y él es un experto, a veces se sufre, y ¡¿Por qué te saco de onda?! ¿Debo sentirme ofendida?, también es muy agradable recibir un reviews tuyo. **Elena 79** ¡Tú sí que me entiendes! Esas cosas son completamente normales, hay que recordar que en la relación sexual se desgarra, de cierta forma el himen y paredes contraídas por años, se usan por primera vez ¿Qué se te trabara la lengua es malo? ¿Fue demasiado rápido? ¿Eso es bueno o malo? La verdad no quiero cambiar la categoría a "M", **Leandro Sensei** Sensei que usted lea esto, me pone un poco nerviosa, pero no deja de darme gusto, deje muchos reviews en los one-shots, así que exijo(con cariño y respeto del tipo Bulmita) que suba más capítulos.

He dado 3 revisiones y la de mi hermana y sigo en la lucha contra las faltas de ortografía, la cultura coreana y japonesa.


	7. Life in Seul

**Ranma ****½**** pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

_ No basta con ser joven. Es preciso estar borracho de juventud. Con todas sus consecuencias._

**Alejando Casona (1903- 1965)**

«Grande» fue lo único que pudo pensar Akane al observar su nuevo departamento, solo era algunas plantas más arriba, pero era más lujosos, según lo que le explicaron el asunto era sencillo, si ganaban más dinero, tendrían más lujos y ese departamento lo era y bastante.

En primer lugar la entrada no era tan pequeña y solo servía para descalzarse, aquí tenia decoración y era más amplio, la cocina era una habitación aparte y no dividida de la sala únicamente por un mesón.

El comedor contaba con espacio para seis y era de estilo occidental, encima una lámpara de diseño contemporáneo y con forma abstracto colgaba, siguió el sendero hacia la sala, aunque la decoración era bonita, con sillones de cuero rojos y una gran mesa de centro de cristal lo que más llamo su atención era el gigantesco ventanal que se atrevía decir tenia las mismas dimensiones que una pared, la vista debía ser hermosa de noche, a parto la vista del ventanal y dio un salto de felicidad al ver una televisión, siguió el elegante pasillo y llego a las habitaciones, eligió ver la primera, una gran cama matrimonial estaba al medio, otro gran ventanal solo que más pequeños, muchos cuadros abstractos y otras dos puertas de color caoba, abrió la primera y se encontró con un moderno baño, este era bastante lujoso, la segunda era una pequeña habitación que debía ser algún tipo de closet, las otras habitaciones eran más pequeña y no tenían camas, volvió al comedor y se sentó al lado de su prometido.

―Pues este será su departamento en una semana chicos, claro solo si las cosas continúan como hasta ahora.

Ranma asintió y tomó la mano de Akane por debajo.

―Hyuna, tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué Ranma debe tatuarse?

Hyuna sonrió de forma astuta, ―Sabia que lo preguntarías, Akane – Sacó una carpeta de su maletín, ―En primer lugar los idols se ven mejor con tatuajes…

―Ranma es un actor, no un idol.

―La campaña que estamos llevando es para convertirlos en estrella aquí en corea y en toda Asia…

Akane frunció el ceño, ―Le traerá problemas, no son bien vistos, pueden sacarlo de los restaurantes, no podrá ir a un baño público, pueden discriminarlo y si no somos lo suficientemente buenos, no encontrara un trabajo…

La ira comenzó a atacar a Akane, aunque la incertidumbre la recorrió, sin que se diera cuenta Hyuna tomó su mano para que se calmara, la miro a los ojos.

―Mira Akane – En medio de la mesa había diferentes artista exhibiendo su arte corporal, ― Esta es Lee Hyori, diva del K-pop, Jay Park estos sí que son muchos tatuajes, G-Dragon de Big Bang, Gong Hyo Jin, también actriz, LoA tiene dos, Seo in Guk, Hyorin, Yo Il Won y muchos más

―Pero…

―Nos comprometemos a quitarlo.

Pareció meditarlo y luego recordó la advertencia de Nabiki cuando necesitaba algún acuerdo «Cualquier solución que sea por escrito, sino, no tiene valides»

―Déjelo por escrito, fírmeme un acuerdo que se compromete a quitarlo si las cosas no van bien…

―Está bien, lo llevare el jueves, antes de que deba tatuarse.

De vuelta en su departamento ambos se encontraban en la cocina, apoyados sobre el mesón con una taza de té en sus manos.

―Queda menos para tu cumpleaños ¿Qué querrás?

Tomó un sorbo de su té y luego se relamió los labios, ―Adivínalo.

Ranma bufó y tomó sus llaves.

―Voy a salir a hacer las compras – Akane sonrió y tomó su mano.

―Te haré una lista…

―No es necesario, lo recordare.

Entrecerró los ojos, ―Sí tú lo dices, solo recuerda alcohol, las toallitas y el ibuprofeno.

La cara avergonzada de Ranma, paso desapercibida por Akane que se dirigía a su habitación.

Salió con rapidez de su departamento para terminar lo más pronto posible, la grabación había durado menos por que el director se había retirado. Y ambos decidieron tomarse la tarde libre.

― ¿Moshi-Moshi?

―Hola Nabiki…

―Akaneee, ¿Qué tal todo? – Casi pudo jurar ver la mirada maliciosa de su hermana.

―Bien, todo bien, ¿Cómo esta todo allá? – Guardo silencio unos segundos, ― ¿Cómo está Kasumi? ¿Papá me extraña?

Se escuchó la ligera risa de Nabiki a través de la línea, ―Todo está bien, Kasumi igual que siempre aunque tomó un curso de escritura, papá te extraña muchísimo y habla de su bebe que está en un país extranjero, sola y sin su padre.

Ambas rieron y Akane se sintió un poco más cercana en su casa, aunque el sentimiento de nostalgia no la abandonaba.

― ¿Y qué tal allá? ¿El cuñado no ha hecho nada que merezca que lo castremos? Su jefe me dijo que en un mes comenzaran a promocionar su programa en Japón y ustedes vendrán a casa.

―Todo bien, Nabiki, aunque tenemos un problema con el contrato, quieren que Ranma se tatué, la verdad yo no estoy muy feliz, pero Ranma ya está resignado, llego a pensar que le gusta la idea…

― ¡Oh! Hablas de la sección 3.1, no pensé que la aplicaran, lo lamento hermanita, pero no hay forma de que pueda evitarlo, por lo menos legamente ¿Tienes alguna idea?

―No, pero le dije a mi jefa que tendrían que encargarse de eliminarlo si nos iba mal.

―Que poco positivismo, Hermanita, por lo que he visto le esta yendo bastante bien, incluso tu twitter tiene 4.000 seguidores ya, los fanboys son unos babosos…– Su risa traviesa resonó, ―No le digas a Ranma que la mayoría de tus seguidores son unos pervertidos.

―Él lo sabe, como yo sé, que sus seguidores son pura muchachas que pasan diciendo «Oppa, por favor muéstrenos sus abdominales»

―Pero comprendo que no puede, solo tú puedes verlo en esa forma ¿No?

La mirada astuta se podía sentir a través del teléfono.

―Exactamente, además que ahora me dijeron que no podemos decir públicamente que estamos juntos.

―Estas muy segura de que te corresponde ahora, hermanita, ¿Enserio no pueden decirlo? No hay ni una clausula que lo prohíba, si todo se vuelve tedioso, solo dilo ¿OK?

Akane asintió y luego se palmeo la frente al comprender que no podía verla, ―Si, oni-san, ahora debo dejarte, aun tengo que limpiar el departamento, Besos a todos.

―Cuídate mucho y al cuñadito, ahora no solo peleas contra tres prometidas, sino también con parte de Corea.

Akane gruñó y termino la llamada.

* * *

><p>Ranma abrió la puerta del departamento, cargado de bolsas, había tardado un poco más, ya que alguien lo había reconocido en el supermercado y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que pedirle una foto, rogaba porque nadie notara que entre los productos que pretendía llevar había bastantes cosas de mujeres.<p>

Dejo encima las bolsas y los pasos apresurados cubiertos por unos calcetines, Akane apareció por el pasillo y lo recibió con un beso, aun se sorprendía de que pudiera actuar así, no le molestaba en absoluto pero lo sorprendía, Akane ajena a sus pensamientos comenzó a revisar las bolsas.

―Llame a Nabiki, ya le dijeron que los visitaremos en un mes, pero el jefe me dijo que sería en un mes y medio, y Hyuna me llamo, tengo dos noticias, estamos invitados al festival del K-Pop en dos meses –Él entornó los ojos irónicamente, ― Y la próxima semana iremos al «athletics idol star»

― ¿Crees que sea buena idea? –Frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta.

―Claro que sí, somos muy buenos en los deportes, ¿Por qué no sería buena idea?

Ranma entornó los ojos y siguió sacando los productos de la bolsa, ―Ese es el asunto, somos demasiado buenos, será muy sencillo.

―Eres bastante modesto ¿No? – El aludido se encogió de hombros, ―De todos modos solo será por diversión.

―Como digas…

Akane cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y suavemente mordió su labio inferior, ― ¿Es mi idea o estas a la defensiva conmigo? – Su tono de voz era bastante fuerte, Ranma gimió y le indico que bajara el volumen.

―Es tu idea.

De forma automática quito sus brazos de su pecho y lo empuño, buscando golpear al individuo, pero haciendo acopio de su auto control, cerró su delgada mano sobre el brazo de su prometido, aunque la temperatura era demasiado elevada.

―Estas ardiendo.

―Siempre, ahora puedes soltarme – Espetó sin un ápice de humor mientras seguía desempacando la mercadería.

―Idiota, lo digo enserio, déjame ver tu frente – Su prometido esquivo su mano y siguió desempacando, solo para fastidiarla, con fuerza sostuvo su mandíbula y tuvo acceso rápido a su frente, estaba ardiendo, « ¿Cómo no me di cuenta cuando lo bese?», quito las cosas que sostenía y tomó su mano, dirigiéndolo a la habitación.

―No es nada, Akane, solo quiero desempacar y hacer la cena, ya no podemos seguir comprándola, estamos gastando todo el presupuesto en eso.

―Cállate bobo, acuéstate yo traeré algunos paños, estas ardiendo en fiebre.

Abrió el futon y lo ayudo a quitarse la chaqueta y pantalones, espero a que se recostara y fue por los paños, cuando volvió a la habitación se encontraba profundamente dormido, con cuidado de no despertarlo lo refresco, luego de velar su sueño por unos minutos, decidió tomar medidas más drásticas.

―Hola Ajhumma – Envolvía nerviosa los dedos en el cable del teléfono de la casa, lamentablemente el teléfono de la casa, no hacia llamadas internacionales, ―Sí Ajhumma estoy bien, gracias, pero la llamaba porque tengo un problema con Ranma…No, no me ha hecho nada, pero está enfermo…Sí, sí…Y quería saber si podría darme la receta de la sopa que levantaba muertos…claro que tengo, entonces voy por mi computador y me conecto con usted…pero ¿Qué es Skype?

Akane miraba el ordenador frente a ella y le mostraba como iban sus verduras, la mujer dentro de la pantalla sonrió, ―Muy bien Akane, ahora solo échalas y déjalas cocer por veinte minutos, ve a hacer lo que necesites, pondré la alarma y te llamare cuando debas apagarlo.

Akane asintió, ―Gracias Ajhumma, la veo luego.

Cortó la videollamada y bajo hacia a la lavandería del edificio, cuando estuvo adentro se encontró a Jimin, era parte de un grupo que no conocía muy bien, pero sabía que vivían en un piso más arriba, lo que indicaba que eran más populares, pero a pesar de eso congeniaron bastante.

―Hola, Akane ¿Qué tal todo? –Jimin vestia un jean con un doblez en el final y unas zapatillas sin caña, se veía bastante informal, pero no dejaba de ser atractiva, Akane la envidiaba por eso, ―Esa falda te queda de maravilla.

Akane se sonrojo levemente, no siempre se reciben halagos de personas del espectáculo, ―Unnie Jimin, no diga esas cosa, me pone nerviosa, pero gracias – Su sonrisa y sonrojo le pareció bastante gracioso y lindo a su vecina, ―Estoy bien gracias, ¿Cómo están las chicas?

―Akane, Akane, no me digas Unnie, sé que soy bastante mayor que tú, pero no me lo recuerdes, no siempre se tiene diecisiete, tú también llegaras a los veinticuatro, y las chicas están bien, Yuna en su Dorama y las demás promocionándonos en diferentes programas ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche? – Un sonrojo cubrió sus pómulos, ―Deberían ser más silenciosos chicos, creo que anoche todos se enteraron de sus actividades no muy limpias, considerando que solo son unos bebes – Para reafirmar su declaración pellizco las mejillas de la artista marcial que comenzó a sobarse, a Akane le causaba gracia ver a Jimin que era una encarnación de ternura hablando de esos temas, como idol que era tenían preparación para que sus gestos fuera tiernos y sugerente al mismo tiempo como solían llamarlo «Aegyo», rió levemente y comenzó a sacar la ropa de la lavadora y llevarla a la secadora, ―Unos bebes demasiados traviesos, pero yo tampoco me resistiría con ese bebe que tienes de novio, es un encanto ¿Cómo esta?

Una punzada molesta en la costilla derecha la hizo bajar el rostro y luego volvió a su sonrisa, ― ¡Mhh! No muy bien, está enfermo y tiene mucha fiebre, le estoy preparando algo para ver si mejora, sino mañana no podrá ir a la grabación – De forma encantadora, Jimin infló sus mofletes.

―Ya veo, con AOA, llevaremos algunas cosas que puedan ayudarlo – La secadora termino su trabajo y Jimin comenzó a sacar la ropa y dejarla en un canasto, cuando termino lo tomó en sus brazos y se despido con un gesto de Akane, ―Nos vemos después «Jal saeng-gun ai»

Akane hizo un lindo puchero, realmente odiaba que la llamaran niña, espero sus cinco minutos y luego saco la ropa de la secadora, emprendió el regreso a su departamento, comenzó a doblar la ropa, entre medio de ellas estaba el característico pijama de Ranma, lo aparto a un lado y siguió doblando la ropa, su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar interrumpiendo su tarea, deslizo la pantalla.

― ¿Moshi-Moshi? – contestó en japonés, ― ¡Oh lo lamento Unnie!, no tenía guardado su número, gracias ahora mismo la apago…Sí, iré mañana…está bien ¡Nos vemos!

Se acercó a la estufa y apagó el fuego, tomó una cuchara del cajón y abrió la tapa, esperaba encontrar algún olor nauseabundo, pero no había ningún mal olor, prefirió no confiarse, sacó un poco de la sopa y sopló hasta que se enfrió levemente, no había ningún mal sabor, incluso se atrevía decir que estaba sabroso, dejó la cuchara en el lavaplatos y comenzó a servirla en una bandeja, con cuidado de derramar nada abrió la habitación que había comenzado a compartir con su prometido, se hinco a su lado y le hablo con suavidad.

―Ranma, Ranma despierta…

Él comenzó a moverse entre sueños y elevó un poco la voz, ― ¡Ranma!

El aludido despertó y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, seguramente la luz le molestaba, se veía tan dependiente así, con las mejillas rojas por la fiebre que ya había comenzado a ceder, el cabello despeinado y la garganta reseca.

―Vamos, siéntate, te traje un poco de sopa.

Sin decir palabra se sentó y Akane deposito la bandeja en su regazo, subió la cuchara a su boca y se la termino bastante rápido, ―Muy buena, Akane ¿Dónde la compraste?

Akane estiro sus piernas que se habían adormecido por mantenerse en la misma posición, ―No la compré, la hice…

La mirada de pánico molesto a la muchacha, pero lo que colmo el vaso fue que intentara infundirse el vomito.

―Ya basta, ya lo comiste y no te hizo mal, no volveré a hacerte nada ¡Malagradecido!

Tomó la bandeja con prontitud y se levantó, pero unos brazos que la sostuvieron bastante fuerte por la cintura la hicieron volver a su lugar, dándole la espalda a Ranma, ―Perdón, no debí decir eso – Akane frunció el ceño, sabía que no era tan fácil hacer disculparse a Ranma y dedujo que algo tramaba, ―No, no tramo nada – La joven se sorprendió e incluso llego a la conclusión de que le leía la mente, la descarto por falta de evidencia, ―Solo no quiero que discutamos, estoy enfermo ¿Recuerdas? – La abrazo desde atrás y colocó su cabeza en su hombro, de forma juguetona besó su cuello.

Akane soltó una ligera risa y dejo la bandeja en el suelo, se giró de frente a Ranma, le besó la mejilla, tomó las sabanas y la elevó mientras se acostaba a su lado.

Entrelazaron las piernas como de costumbre y la joven recostó su cabeza en la almohada, mirando a los ojos de Ranma y sintiendo sus dedos entrelazados.

―No te molestes marimacho, pero ¿cómo hiciste para que esa sopa fuera comestible? – Gruñó un poco y luego cerró los ojos se encontraba agotada.

―No lo sé, yo creo que mi preocupación por ti la hizo comestible ¿No? – El timbre burlón en su voz lo hizo encogerse de hombros, su prometida comenzaba a dormirse, se giró dándole la espalda, debía estar muy agotada porque ni siquiera despertó con el timbre.

Se levantó y se coloco sus pantalones, cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a sus vecinas del piso de arriba, ―Veo que estas mejor «Dongsaeng» – Se sorprendió bastante por el apelativo cariñoso, ― ¿Podemos pasar?

Ranma asintió y se hizo a un lado, ―Claro, pasen…

La siete chicas entraron y comenzaron a mirar el departamento, ― ¿Dónde está Dongsaeng Akane?

Ranma reconoció a la chica que le había hablado, era Jimin, se habían topado una vez en la recepción, ―Esta dormida, está un poco agotada.

―Por supuesto que está agotada, chico, si no la dejas dormir en las noches y a nadie en el edificio, ―Ranma enrojeció de pies a cabeza y evito mirar a la joven rubia que soltó el comentario perspicaz.

Jimin golpeo en las costillas a su compañera que soltó un improperio veloz, ―Perdona a Ajhumma Choa, esta mayorcita y se le olvida que no debe hablar así – Todas rieron, ―Te presentaré a las chicas, ella es Chanmi, Hyejong, SeolHyun, Yuna, Choa y yo.

Ranma asintió y les ofreció algo para comer.

Akane se sorprendió al notar que Ranma no estaba en la habitación, se sentía mejor, la media hora que había dormido la había renovado, con sus dedos peino su cabello y camino en dirección al sonido de las risas.

Cuando vio a su sala infestada de chicas y Ranma riendo con ellas, los celos la gobernaron, pero al notar que eran sus vecinas se permitió relajarse un ápice, se frotó los ojos y escuchó la voz de Choa.

― ¡Ay, Akane! Eres tan Aegyo, ¿Cómo lo haces? Eres una cosita tan tierna.

Realmente ya se había acostumbrado a esos comentarios, sonrió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

―«Jagi» Desperté y no estabas – Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín adorable y enojado, la nuez de Adán de Ranma se movio de arriba abajo.

―Sonó el timbre y eran las vecinas, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – Notó inmediatamente que estaba celosa era la única forma para que lo llamara así, y decidió que quería molestarla un poquito, se sentía mejor y de buen ánimo, ―¿Por qué no mencionaste que eran tan lindas?

Balbuceo una grosería y bebió del refresco de Ranma, ―Nunca preguntaste – Dio otro sorbo.

―Bueno, chicos, debemos irnos mañana tenemos una presentación y debemos descansar – Todas se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta, Ranma las acompaño.

―Nos vemos AOA.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a su puesto, precisamente al lado derecho de Akane, con suavidad posó su brazo en su espalda y la obligó a descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

―Gracias por cuidarme.

Se encogió de hombros ligeramente y comenzó a dormitar, ―Siempre te cuidaba cuando enfermabas, no es nada nuevo – Termino su explicación con un bostezo.

Con suavidad levantó el flequillo de la joven y le dio un dulce beso, ―Vamos a dormir, no descansaste lo suficiente.

Asintió media dormida y a gatas llego a su habitación, tomó el pijama de Ranma y se lo colocó rápidamente y con la misma velocidad se metió en el futon.

A los pocos minutos Ranma volvió en sus calzoncillos y camiseta, ―Ya veo porque no encontraba mi pijama.

Con los ojos cerrados, Akane hizo un puchero y respondió con voz melosa, ― ¿quieres que me lo quite?

―Sí. – Su forma automática de responder le indico que algo iba mal, analizó su frase encontrado el segundo sentido, le dio la espalda y con un falso timbre indignado respondió, ―Pervertido.

Ranma comenzó a reír y ella esbozó una linda sonrisa que nadie presenció, ―Entonces no pongas ideas en mi cabeza.

Tocó el interruptor, en completa oscuridad se acostó, comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, en un minuto que le dio la espalda a su prometida ella lo aprovecho para abrazarlo, no podía conciliar el sueño, el sentimiento de que algo olvidaba le hacía imposible la tarea.

― ¿Akane? – Mantenía la ligera esperanza de que estuviera despierta.

― ¿Sí, Ranma? – Una sonrisa lujuriosa se mantuvo en su rostro, a pesar de que la principal víctima no pudiera observarlo.

― ¿Quieres jugar un rato? – Sin esperar respuesta de adueño de sus labios.

Notas: «athletics idol star» Sí existe y es bastante conocido, «Jal saeng-gun ai» Es una forma de referirse a un bebe bonito, «Dongsaeng» Es hermano menor, «Jagi» Es una expresión entre novios, algo así como cariñito o bebe, o lo que sea. Lamento que sea tan corto, pero no trabajo de forma normal, a veces tengo listo el 7, pero el 6, o comencé el 12, pero no termine el 13.

**Guest:** Gracias por la información de los tatuajes y había analizado todo eso, aunque las modificaciones corporales como esas son cada vez más aceptadas, ¿Se hara o no el tatuaje? Pronto lo veremos, debo decir que acertaste, con esta Hyuna quería hacer referencia a la Hyuna de 4Minute, porque es muy guapa, eres bastante rápido/a, ¡Hasta luego!, **Bry:** Definitivamente ya se veía con el bebe en brazos, ¿Tú crees que va lento? Eso es bueno, estaba preocupada de que avanzara demasiado rápido, y Hyuna, bueno Hyuna, debes verla en los próximos capítulos…, **Amigo:** Si más que casados, como una pareja que vive juntos, ahora quise explayarme más en su convivencia juntos, ¿Qué dirán los demás? Deberás verlo, otro que desconfía de Hyuna, pero ¿Por qué? si solo es maligna. **Nicole 007:** Gracias por el apoyo, ahora ya subí unos: p, aun sigo en mi lucha contra la mala ortografía.

_«La ortografía es la escritura lo que el aliento al habla la gente te entiende (pero apesta)»_


	8. Art in Seul

**Ranma ****½**** pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

_ Mi cuerpo es, de cierto modo, un diario. Como sucedía con los marineros donde cada tatuaje significaba algo, un período especial de tu vida que dejas marcado en tu piel, ya sea con un cuchillo o con un tatuador profesional._

**Johnny Depp.**

Ranma se sentía intimidado, las miradas molestas de Akane ponían nervioso a todo el set, intento hablar con ella, pero solo lo había ignorado, la grabación llegaba a su fin y ella no le hablaba ni le sonreí, más bien parecía que lo ignoraba, estaba molesto, cuando el director dio por terminada la sesión, decidió darse un baño, rápidamente fue a su camerino e ingreso a la ducha.

Entro con cuidado, tenía a lo sumo 15 minutos, Hyuna lo esperaría, pasó el jabón por su cuerpo cuando sintió el ruido y la presencia de alguien en la habitación, descorrió la cortina y suspiro de alivio al ver a Akane sentada en el inodoro con la cabeza apoyada en ambas palmas y un notable puchero.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? – Apagó el agua y tomo la toalla, abrió la cortina y se seco, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seco se enrollo la toalla en la parte inferior, Akane lo miraba impasible aunque se encontraba nerviosa.

―Quería verte, antes de que…cambies– Se levanto del asiento de cerámica y recorrió con sus delgados dedos, sus brazos, sus hombro, su pecho, su espalda, su clavícula y lo abrazo a pesar de que estaba húmedo y frio, le correspondió y todo se sintió como una pequeña eternidad, centro su atención en su clavícula y comenzó a besarlo hasta terminar en el vientre inferior, detenida por el borde de la toalla, volvió a abrazarlo.

La puerta fue golpeada con rapidez, ―Vamos, Ranma apúrate y que venga a Akane, debe hacerse una perforación.

Ranma comenzó a vestirse y la joven se miraba en el espejo, memorizando su rostro, cuando termino de calzarse tomo la mano de su prometida y corrieron a la van.

Hyuna los observo pero se limito a asentir e indicar la dirección, Akane esperaba ver un local sucio en un callejón, pero lo que vio era lo contrario, un lugar blanco y con luces de neón, estilo contemporáneo, bajaron de la van y se sorprendió aun más al estar adentro, todo era inmaculado y esterilizado, en la pared varias fotografías con famosos, pudo reconocer a los Super Junior, AOA, Sistar, LoA, 2NE1 y algunos más que no reconocía, la mano de Ranma era lo único que la guiaba, llegaron a una gran puerta y Hyuna la toco, cuando la puerta fue abierta mostro la imagen de un joven asiático en ropa estadunidense, un gorro, jeans que casi se le caían, y algunas cadenas de oro, se hizo a un lado, indicándole que entrara.

―Que bueno verte, Hyuna, veo que son los chicos del nuevo programa – Los saludó con la mano, ―El jefe está terminando con uno de los de EXO y estará listo, ¿Quién se lo hará?

―Kai, este es Ranma, el se lo hará, por mientras quiero la perforación de Akane.

El joven asintió y le dijo que lo acompañara, Hyuna fue con ella, mientras Akane se despedía lanzándole un beso que solo él, su prometido, viera.

Cuando llego a una sala iluminada y le indicaron que se sentara en el mesón, se asusto.

―Veo que tiemblas, Akane-Chan, no te preocupes, no dolerá, soy un experto, Hyuna, según lo que me dijiste, querías algo fresco, seria en el cartílago – Hyuna asintió y volvió la vista a su celular.

Akane suspiro y se agarro el cabello en una pequeña coleta, ― ¿Akane-Chan?

― ¡Oh! Lo lamento, no se mucho de Japón, solo que ustedes eran japoneses y era una forma cariñosa e informal de honorifico, quería que estuvieras tranquila, no esperaba que te molestaras.

Lavó sus manos y se coloco unos guantes de látex, con presteza tomo una branula y la abrió.

― ¡Oh no, no hay problema! Solo me intrigaba saber cómo lo sabia un chico coreano.

―Ok, Akane-Chan, ahora aguanta la respiración tres segundos y luego vuelves a tomar aire.

Lleno sus pulmones de aire y sintió como una aguja se abría paso en su piel, botó el aire y volvió a guardarlo. Gimió levemente cuando saco el plástico y coloco el arete.

―Muy bien, Akane-Chan, ahora haremos la segunda perforación en ambos lóbulos y estaremos, ¡Listos!

Akane asintió y cuando se dio cuenta ya había terminado, Kai le entrego un espejo y vio su imagen, le gustaba lo que veía.

―Muchas gracias, Kai.

El aludido sonrió y acomodo su gorro, ―No hay de qué.

Hyuna interrumpió la conversación, ―Vamos, Akane, puedes irte, Ranma entro con el Tae Yong, en unas seis horas estará allá.

Empujo a Akane hasta que estuvieron en la salida y no se detuvo hasta que entro a la van, ―Tú también tendrás un tatuaje solo que en un mes, cuando cumplas los 18, no le haría mal a tu imagen.

Akane asintió y tomo la mano de su jefa, ―Hyuna-San, por favor cuide a Ranma.

Hyuna quedo perpleja por su petición, acaricio levemente su mano, como lo hacía Kasumi con ella y asintió, ―Lo hare, Akane-Chan.

Cerró la puerta y comenzó su viaje al departamento.

Akane barría incesantemente, maldecía a Ranma porque le tocaba a él, siguió vociferando aun cuando la puerta fue abierta, junto con Ranma estaba Hyuna.

―Akane.

Ella no oía absolutamente nada, los audífonos era de excelente calidad y le daban un sonido indescriptible.

― ¡Akane! – Hyuna hablo un poco más fuerte.

L a joven seguía moviendo el escobillón de un lado a otro.

― ¡AKANEEE! – Gritó fuertemente.

Akane se quito un audífono y se giro hacia la puerta y reverencio a la invitada.

―Ranma ya tiene su tatuaje, pero esta afiebrado, es normal, solo debe cuidárselo y evitar que lo toquen, por favor que se acueste, le dije que te lo dijera, pero algo me dijo que no lo haría, así que te lo digo personalmente.

Akane asintió y con prontitud se acerco.

― ¿Quiere tomar el té?

Hyuna miro su reloj de pulsera y negó, ―Lamentablemente no puedo, debo ir a una reunión ¡Gracias por la invitación, Hasta luego! – Se inclinó y luego despareció, Akane puso sus manos en las caderas y observo a Ranma, fijamente por unos minutos.

―Ve a acostarte, llevare una compresa fría.

Ranma bufó y luego desapareció de su visión por el final del pasillo, tomo algunos hielos y los metió en una bolsa especial para eso, ellos eran propensos a los golpes, entro a la habitación y vio a su prometido, boca abajo en el futon, se sentó a un lado y miro con detenimiento el dragón (1), era negro y con escamas blancas, era bastante imponente, iniciaba por el hombro, recorriendo su ancha espalda y terminando en la paleta, realmente quería tocarlo, pero se contuvo a colocar la compresa, Ranma gimió.

―Es muy bonito, Ranma, me gusta el dragón.

Ranma asintió medio dormido mientras gruñía algo parecido a una respuesta, ese bobo debería estar agotado para dormirse sin cenar, lo dejo ahí y continúo con su limpieza, ya tendría tiempo para observarlo en su dolor y compadecerlo, pero nadie se compadecía de ella, también le dolían las orejas.

* * *

><p>Levanto la cabeza de la almohada, la espalda le dolía y no había señas del tatuado chico, se despeino más si era posible y se levanto perezosamente, camino por el pasillo en busca de alguna señal de que había vuelto a su habitación en busca de algo y se había dormido ahí, pero nada, volvió a dar una vuelta por el pasillo cuando escucho la llave de la ducha corriendo, ayudada por un tenedor abrió el pestillo de la puerta, cuando se encontró con la mirada avergonzada de Ranma, quería reír aun así, se contuvo, el joven trataba por todos los medios cubrirse con la cortina, se acerco a la ducha, cerrado la puerta tras de sí.<p>

Se mantuvo frente a él, cuidado de no tocar las paredes y mojarse con las paredes húmedas por el vapor.

―Dime idiota… ¿Te podías bañar? – Cruzo sus brazos y lo observo fijamente.

―Sí, pechoplano, solo debía tener cuidado y secarlo de inmediato después de la ducha.

El joven siguió limpiando su cuerpo, tratando de ignorar la presencia de la chica.

―Voy a salir, ¿Puedes irte?

― ¿Cuál es el problema con que me quede? – Hizo un lindo puchero.

―Tengo pudor…

Akane comenzó a reír de forma estrepitosa y burlesca.

―Sí, claro – Rió un poco más, ―Ayer te vi mientras te bañabas, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Ranma cerró la cortina en su totalidad y tomó la toalla.

―Ahora tengo pudor – El gruñido de advertencia fue suficiente, ― Vale, vale, ayer estabas molesta y si te echaba no me hablarías una semana.

Akane golpeó repetidamente su pie con la baldosa, provocando un tamborileo. ―No me mientas…

Ranma se debatía entre decirle la verdad o la opción defensiva, como de costumbre uso la defensiva que se traduciría en ofensiva.

―Es verdad, si no me hablabas, significa que no nos "revolcaríamos" y no iba privarme de eso, después de que descubrí que es lo único que haces bien.

Impacto era lo que mostraba el rostro de la joven, sus palabras se quedaron en su boca y analizó nuevamente lo que dijo, para cerciorarse le pidió que lo repitiera.

―Ya lo dije, si te molestas, ya no podríamos "follar"…

― ¿Eso es lo que es para ti? ¿Simples revolcones? ¿Follar como animales? – Abrió la cortina con fuerza y dio varios pasos atrás, juntó sus piernas cerrándolas fuertemente y conecto repetida veces sus dedos índices, bajo la cabeza. Su mente de debatía entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto ¿Era eso por lo que no quería que lo viera? Una gran carga emocional y física se instaló en su bajo vientre. Sintió que la temperatura se elevaba y leve gemido escapo de sus labios, aun así, no se retiró. La sonrisa arrogante y complaciente se encontraba estampada en su rostro. Con cuidado salió de la ducha y se envolvió en albornoz tratando de ocultar la evidencia clara y activa, se acerco a la artista marcial abochornada, tomó su nuca y la beso de forma ardiente y breve, «lo bueno dura poco» se repetía mentalmente, quería castigarla un poco por intrusa, se separo y observo su rostro confuso, se lamio los labios solo para provocarla, le palmeo levemente el trasero y salió de ahí, con rapidez llego a su habitación y soltó el aire contenido, no podía creer que había actuado así, pero se convencía con que «el fin justifica los medios».

Akane se toco los labios y bastante avergonzada emprendió el retorno a su habitación, hoy por fin era viernes.

* * *

><p>Extrañamente no habían tenido que caminar a su lugar de trabajo, la van los esperaba abajo, pero Hyuna no estaba en ella, Akane se sentó junto a la ventana y Ranma como siempre a su lado, a pesar de que lo observaba de reojo, el no la miraba y se encontraba ensimismado en su teléfono y no le prestaba un ápice de atención, inflo los mofletes en un gesto indignado.<p>

Cuando llegaron tuvo que zamarrearlo para que se decidiera a bajar, caminaron por los pasillos sin concentración, Akane divagaba entre Nerima y Seul, le encantaba su nueva ciudad pero la nostalgia la invadía en pensar en la cálida sonrisa de su hermana, los cuidados de Nabiki y los abrazos de su padre, incluso extrañaba a su suegro – Se sonrojo al pensar en el tío Genma como su suegro – Y sus transformaciones en panda, y como olvidar a su suegra y su inseparable katana.´

Ranma tomo un giro inesperado en su trayecto al set y lo siguió algunos pasos más atrás, aun se sentía abochornada y decidió mantener un poco de distancia. Trato de mirar sobre la cabeza de su prometido, pero el que le llevara varios centímetros la obligaba a saltar y aun así no conseguir su objetivo, abrió una puerta y ello lo siguió. Dentro solo había computadores y jóvenes trabajando en ellos, Ranma giro hacia ella y le guiño un ojo, asintió en silencio.

―Bien señores, Hyuna nos dijo que trabajáramos en sus redes sociales y ya está su Twitter. Ya están verificados como oficiales y estilizados.

Ranma asintió y se coloco detrás del que parecía ser el jefe, observo la pantalla del ordenador y una pequeña Akane se situaba detrás de él, sosteniendo su camisa y tratando de observar la pantalla.

―Este es el tuyo, Ranma.

Ambos observaron una página con la fotografía de Ranma y su nombre escrito en él y a un lado un símbolo azul, con una breve descripción: «Incursionando en la actuación, artista marcial, 18 años» Las tonalidades blanco y negro de las fotos hacían un lindo contraste, y mostraba elegancia.

―Es genial, D.O.

―Qué bueno que te ha gustado, ahora el de Akane.

Mostro una página con tonalidades rosas y las fotos de su sesión en Samsung, debió admitir que era femenina y se veía guapa en las fotos, la comisura de sus labios se expandieron en una sonrisa.

―Está perfecto, ¡Gracias!

―No hay de que, dejen sus celulares aquí para que configuremos twitter en sus teléfonos.

Akane buscó en su bolsillo y se lo entregó, su prometido repitió la misma acción y luego se retiraron.

Ambos fueron al set de grabación y se perdieron en el trabajo.

Ranma corrió hacia el lado de Akane, y le tapo los ojos.

―Déjame adivinar, ¡El pervertido!

Ranma gruño y la soltó.

― ¿Vamos a comer?

Akane negó suavemente, ―Quede con almorzar con Jimin y Yuna de AOA, ¿Podrías disculparme?

Él asintió y junto sus mejillas hasta formar un lindo punto rosa con su boca, ―Esta bien, pero repite «No volveré a abandonar a Ranma, sin avisarle con anticipación»

La boca de Akane se movio ligeramente, ―Noou volvereu a abundunar a Runmaaa, siun avisarlu cun anticipuciun.

―Muy bien, ¡Puedes ir! – Soltó sus mejillas y se despido con la mano, mientras corría hacia la oficina de su jefa.

Abrió con precaución la puerta y se alegro de que tuviera compañía. Miro el pasillo fijándose que nadie merodeará y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

―Hola, Ranma. – Levantó su mano, ―Te presento a Hiomin, mi novia, ¡almuerza con nostras!

Él corrió la silla y se sentó, a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de relaciones, no le incomodaba como la hacía antes, quizás su lado femenino lo había insensibilizado, se encogió de hombros mentalmente, tomó unos palillos y comenzó a probar los diferentes bocadillos.

―Me gusta mucho su programa – Hiomin sonrió de forma dulce.

―Grahifuia – Respondió con la boca llena de comida.

* * *

><p>Akane les sonreía a las dos chicas junto a ella.<p>

―Entonces ustedes son novios y la productora le pidió que lo mantuvieran en secreto…

―Sí – Tomó un poco de su té frío.

―Wow, súper, nosotras no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas – Fue el momento de Yuna de hablar. ― Entre giras y eventos, pronto comenzaremos una gira en Japón. –Akane sintió una leve punzada de dolor.

Akane sonrió y miró la hora. Pronto debería volver.

―Y ¿Lo amas de verdad? – Se sonrojó.

―Sí, lo amo tanto que siento que sin él…nada sería lo mismo – Enfocó la vista en su plato.

―Eres una romántica empedernida… – Las tres rieron a pesar de que se sintió cohibida por la burla.

**Notas de autor**: Lamento lo corto, pero mañana debo viajar a las 4am y es lo único que tenia hecho, es publicarlo ahora o nunca.

La idea del tatuaje de Dragón me gusta, pero termino de convencerme «Crisantemo».


	9. Birthday

**Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media© y sí me pertenecieran por lo menos se habrían besado de verdad.**

_Si lo importante no es ganar sino competir, entonces, para qué, maldita sea, se invento la puntuación..._

**Anónimo **

Con los ojos entrecerrados Akane observaba atentamente el profundo sueño de su prometido, a pesar de verlo varias veces aun le parecía imponente, lo tocó suavemente por miedo a despertarlo, era tan duro y suave al mismo tiempo, se consideraba una tonta porque en su fin de semana se levantaba temprano tan solo para observarlo, su prometido se giro en el sueño dándole la espalda, y con suavidad se levantó, el pasillo era bastante estrecho, recién lo había notado, busca entre la ropa limpia algo del canasto, y se decidió por el vestido azul con bicicletas amarillas, con suerte llegaría antes de que se despertara.

Recorrió rápidamente las calles de su nueva ciudad, abrió la puerta del local.

—Buenos días. – La mujer detrás del mostrador sonrió.

—Akane-Chan, que bueno que viniste, ¿Quieres algo?

Pareció meditarlo unos segundos, —Mhh, déme cualquier cosa para que desayunemos con Ranma, Unnie.

La atractiva mujer comenzó a guardar los diferentes alimentos en la bolsa.

—¡Ra Im! – Ambas mujeres se desconcertaron.

—Akane, por favor cuida la caja, vuelvo enseguida.

Asintió y su acompañante desapareció, tomó su delantal y se sentó en la silla frente a la caja, comenzó a jugar con su teléfono, cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose, colocó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenos días ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

El joven no paraba de mirarla, con una gran gesto de interrogación marcado en su cara, —¿Señor?

—¡OH SI! Perdón, déme un café simple.

Camino hacia la maquina y colocó el vaso, espero hasta que estuvo lleno, con cuidado de no quemarse se lo entregó.

—Son 2000 yenes, por favor.

—Claro, claro – Busco en su billetera y sacó un gran billete, contó mentalmente el cambio y comenzó a quitarlo para entregárselo.

—Disculpa ¿Tu eras Tendo Akane, la chica de «Fight Hard» –Sonrió y le entrego su boleta.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Eres muy bonita, ¿no te gustaría salir?

La pregunta la descolocó inmediatamente, no quería salir con él, pero no sabia que explicación dar.

—Vamos no te sientas cohibida, nos divertiremos.

Se alejó unos pasos y miro haca ambos lados buscando una salida, era demasiado directo.

—Akane-Chan no va a salir con usted, ella esta felizmente comprometida.

Busco la voz y la localizo en la entrada, apoyado en la pared y con ambos brazos cruzados, Ranma lo miraba molesto.

—Es una lastima, una chica tan joven, ¡En fin! Hasta luego.

Se giro por donde llegó y volvió la vista en dirección a su prometido, —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, mi prometida no estaba, así que decidí dar una vuelta y encontrar una chica linda y te encontré, ¿No te gustaría pasear un rato?

—Si me gustaría, el tonto de mi prometido se quedo dormido y salí por desayuno, pero me encantaría salir con un chic tan guapo como tú.

—Es una cita entonces, disculpa que te pregunte, pero ¿Tan mal te pagan que debes tener otro trabajo?

Se acercó a la caja y Akane coquetamente se inclinó sobre el mostrador.

—Solo las ayude esta vez, llamaron con urgencia a la cajera, es la primera vez… – Se mordió el labio inferior, de la misma forma se inclinó en el mostrador y comenzó a seguir el sendero de su pecho.

—¡Mhh! Que tu nombre este estampado en el delantal indica lo contrario – Indicó con su dedo índice el nombre impreso sobre el lado derecho de su pecho, — Eres una mentirosa.

Le sonrió y se acercó a sus labios y mordió su labio inferior de la misma forma que lo había hecho ella misma.

Comenzaron un apasionado beso, sus lenguas estaban entrelazadas y el aire les faltaba, aun así durarían un poco más.

—Disculpe – El sonido de una garganta aclarándose los hizo separarse bruscamente.

—¿Sí? – Pregunto la joven con una notable vergüenza.

—Podría llamar a la dueña, vengo a postular por el trabajo.

* * *

><p>Sus bostezos eran constantes, los habían levantado más temprano de lo normal para participar en la competencia de los Idols duraría unos cuatro días más, Akane a su lado, tenia apoyada su cabeza en su hombro y dormía placidamente.<p>

Los acompañaba Hyuna y su jefe.

Llevaban un uniforme verde agua, igual que su prometida, comenzaba a dormirse cuando, la animosa voz de su jefe los llamo.

—Vamos chicos, ya llegamos.

Sin decir palabra, despertó a Akane y ambos bajaron de la mano.

—Recuerden chicos que dentro hay cámaras, no se den las manos.

Los prometidos bufaron, y llegaron a la zona de registro. Los pulgares de la chica acariciaban el dorso de su prometido.

—Ranma Saotome. – La administradora enrojeció y le entrego su ficha y el papel que iría en su uniforme.

—Akane Tendo – De misma forma le entregaron sus papeles.

Cuando estaban a punto de traspasar la entrada, y Akane aun no soltaba su mano.

—Akane, creo que seria bueno que nos soltáramos…

—No pasara nada si no lo hacemos – Respondió entre bostezos.

—Si, pero el jefe dijo que por el momento no es bueno que sepan lo nuestro…

La mirada dolida de su prometida, le hizo percatarse de su error, pero ¿Por qué? Siempre lo acusaba de no tomarse las cosas en serio, y ahora que lo hacia se ofendía.

Cuando Akane soltó su mano como si quemara, un gemido de frustración escapo de sus labios.

Sin esperarlo la joven entró al estadio.

Luego la encontró con su equipo, pero no le dirigió la palabra, no comprendía porque se ofendía por una estupidez como esa y no iba a disculparse, logro entablar una buena conversación con Choa, su vecina del piso de arriba.

Comenzó la competencia de tiro al arco, y como si una broma se tratara le toco a su prometida junto a otra de sus vecinas y otro chica de un grupo de su compañía.

Las chicas lograron dar medianamente cerca del blanco, aunque parecía estar enfrascado en la conversación con Choa, miraba de reojo a su prometida con el arco en la mano esperando su turno, casi quiso disculparse cuando vio sus grandes ojos marrones afligidos, pero se retracto cuando un joven se acerco a ella, con afán de invitarla a salir, Akane era muy ingenua en esas cosas pero el reconocía de inmediato a los degenerados que se acercaban a ella, pero cuando su prometida le regalo una de esas sonrisas que le pertenecían y tan escasamente le eran dadas, su indignación creció y se decidió a no ir a alentarla, el joven desapareció y ella miraba con insistencia a su prometido que parecía ignorarla, no era que quisiera hacer una escena, pero el poco interés que tenia su prometido por su relación le dolía profundamente, quería alejarse de ahí, y buscar a su hermana Kasumi para que la reconfortará y a Nabiki para que prometiera arreglarlo, pero no era así, estaba sola, sola y con Ranma, su relación siempre fue diferente, generalmente las parejas no saben lo que es vivir juntas, pero ellos lo conocían bien y sabia lo tedioso que se vuelve llevar peleas a casa y no hablarse por días, pero se hacia más llevadero con tantos familiares en casa, ahora si peleaban no solo estarían solos, compartiendo la casa, sino también la cama, seguía profundizando su problema que cuando la llamaron dio un leve salto del susto.

Se colocó en la posición y miro otra vez a su prometido y como parecía reír con un chiste de Choa, tomó el arco y tensó la cuerda, vio como su prometido tomaba a Choa en su hombro y parecía girarla, apuntó la flecha y volvió a su prometido y como jugaba con alguien que no era ella, y además que se negaba a reconocerla públicamente. Soltó la cuerda y no vio en que dirección cayó, solo bajo la cabeza y quiso llorar hasta que alguien la consolara.

Sintió los aplausos y vio el blanco, había dado justo en el centro y la felicitaban, volvió a apuntar a más distancia y de nuevo cayo en el blanco de forma perfecta, se colocó en la tercera posición y volvió a salir victoriosa, su equipo se acercó a felicitarla.

La respiración se le volvió pesada y sintió un sudor frío, su equipo comenzó a abrazarla y palmearle la espalda, pero se sentía apresada por la gente y no divisaba a Ranma, su vista se nublo, las nauseas la invadieron y se regocijo cuando una mano la jalo fuera del circulo, inhaló y su vista se volvió más nítida.

—¿Estas bien, Akane? – Hyuna parecía genuinamente preocupada, ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Hyuna la jaló hasta dentro de una carpa y un joven con bata blanca las recibió, al ver la palidez de Akane se acerco a ella y trajo su instrumento para medir la presión, sin decir palabra a la joven, se dirigió a Hyuna.

—Sufrió una Hipotensión y una baja de azúcar, aun esta inestable, les recomiendo que descanse en su cama por hoy, presencie el espectáculo y ya lo hizo bien, ya esta lista para la segunda ronda.

Hyuna asintió y el doctor se retiro, Akane seguía en la camilla, mientras Hyuna hablaba por teléfono, Su jefe descorrió la cortina que cumplía la función de puerta y sonrío de forma amistosa.

—Bien, Akane, lo hiciste excelente, ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – Quiso responderle la verdad, que no y que si daba un paso caería, pero su jefe respondió de forma automática a su propia pregunta, —Claro que sí, ahora arriba y a terminar.

Tomó su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Hyuna se interpuso.

—No lo hará, se ira a casa y volverá mañana para terminar.

—Claro que lo hará, la chica es fuerte ¿Cierto, Akane? – Iba a responder, pero la interrumpieron, —Ves, claro que si.

—No, no lo hará, ahora con todo respeto jefe, debe ir a ver a los demás, Akane y Ranma son mi responsabilidad, yo me encargare de ellos.

Con un gruñido se alejo.

—Lo lamento, Akane, a veces actúa como si careciera de conciencia y humanidad, llame a los guardia y te llevaran a la van, yo te acompañare a casa.

* * *

><p>Ranma se secaba el sudor con una pequeña toalla, habían ganado el juego de baloncesto, pero no había visto a su prometida hace bastantes tiempo, miro para todos lados y comenzó a preocuparse, ella era una imán para los problemas, se atormentaba por dejarla sola, la voz de Hyuna lo saco de cavilaciones.<p>

—No la busques, no esta aquí, como tu no estabas para cuidarla su presión bajo demasiado y casi se desmayo, la enviamos a casa – Lo miro de forma intimidante, —No seas idiota, debes cuidarla, sabes que es peligroso si no estas con ellas, y solo porque ella se sintió dolida porque no quieres mostrar su relación en publico, ¿Es eso, no?

Ranma asintió y Hyuna exhaló el aire de sus pulmones, —Idiota, es tu prometida, debe importarte más que nadie, ya hable con el señor Jefe, aun no logro convencerlo de que es mejor que todos lo sepan.

Ranma gruño con rudeza, —Claro, intercedes por mi, pero ¿Cuándo declararas tu relación con Hiomin?

Hyuna lo miro con desconcierto, su mirada cambio a dolor y supo que lo había arruinado, nuevamente, trato de acercarse, pero lo alejó con violencia.

* * *

><p>Ranma abrió de forma silenciosa la puerta de su departamento, camino hacia el dormitorio en busca de la prometida. Llegó a la habitación y vio un bulto sobre el futon, se acerco y en pose india se sentó, estaba envuelta en una frazada protegiéndose del resto de la casa.<p>

La miro buscando ojos rojos y hinchado a algún rastro de llanto, pero al no hallarlo se relajo, visiblemente.

—¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con brusquedad.

—Hablar contigo.

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

—Ya sé que estas dolida por el asunto del anuncio del compromiso, pero solo quiero que lo hagamos de la forma correcta – Trato de tomar su mano, pero lo evito escondiéndola con rapidez en su capullo de frazadas.

—¿Te lo dijo tu novia Choa?

Ranma quiso reír, pero se mantuvo sereno y la miro intensamente.

—No te enceles, solo somos amigos.

Akane bufó con demasiada rabia contenida, —No es lo que dice la prensa.

Sacó su teléfono y le mostró un encabezado, «Ranma y Choa ¿Más que amigos?»

Leyó el articulo que hablaba de una posible relación a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad, un sonrisa arrogante se plasmó en su rostro.

—No confíes en la prensa sensacionalista, Además de que solo se nos vio hoy. ¿Cómo voy a salir con Choa, cuando tengo una hermosa y dulce prometida, que saco el mayor puntaje en el arco?

Una sonrisa triste apareció en sus rosados labios, —Idiota.

—Lo soy, un completo idiota, ¿Puedes perdonarme? – Amaba ver como su trenza parecía amoldarse a su estado de animo, y ahora se encontraba caída y sumisa.

Aunque quiso mantener una expresión serie, parecía prácticamente imposible, comenzó a sonreír, pero se mantuvo seria a pesar de todo.

—No, déjame sola.

—Vamos Akane, solo por esta vez.

Siguió hablándole e intentando entablar una conversación con ellas, pero lo ignoró, alrededor de la media hora después, se desvistió y acostó.

A la mañana siguiente Akane no dormía a su lado, tomó una toalla y la encontró en el baño, con un cepillo de dientes introducido en su boca.

—Buenos días, Akane.

—Buenas. –Terminó con el cepillo y se paso el peine por su corto cabello.

No siguió observándola ya que tomó una ducha, pero la encontró en la cocina con una taza de café y un pastelillo, tomó un sorbo de su café y sin decirle nada, le entregó su propia taza, la probó y notó que era como a él le gustaba, siguieron sentados en silencio hasta que recibieron una llamada informadoles que la van ya estaba ahí.

* * *

><p>Akane quería gritar y salir corriendo de ahí, veía la mirada desesperada de Hyuna y la indolente de su jefe, deseaba que Ranma estuviera ahí, pero estaba en la carrera de 60 metros, además de que se encontraba molesta con él especialmente, se mantuvo estática y desesperada, cuando sonó la bocina tuvo que obligarse a avanzar, los obstáculos eran fáciles, pero el hecho de estar sobre agua le preocupaba, era sabido que se hundía como un ladrillo y se lo dijo a su jefe, pero no mostró clemencia.<p>

Quería terminar ya, estaba tan cerca de la meta, pero producto del lo resbaladizo del piso, dio un paso en falso y cayó al agua, quiso salir a la superficie, la necesidad por tomar un bocado de aire la dominaba, pero no podía comenzó a desesperarse y el agua entro en su boca directo a sus pulmones, creyó no aguantar más y sintió que sus pulmones estallarían, pero felizmente unos brazos la jalaron fuera del agua.

Observó que su salvador era un rostro conocido y dio rienda suelta a su llanto por el miedo, Ranma la posicionó entre medio de sus piernas y le acariciaba el cabello para reconfortarla.

—¿Acaso esta loco? ¿No le dijo Akane que no sabia nadar y que se hunde como un ladrillo?

—Lo dijo, pero no creí que fuera tan así, esperaba que terminara la carrera.

—No haga suposiciones estupidas y no vuelva arriesgar así la vida de Akane, si hubiera llegado un minuto más tarde, se habría ahogado.

Su jefe se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, iba a levantarse y golpearlo hasta que se disculpará, pero la pequeña mano de Akane sosteniéndolo por la camiseta lo detuvo, ella seguía llorando y lo entendía, siempre que estaba apunto de ahogarse, el estaba ahí, sabia que su presencia le daba confianza y estaba en lo corrector, pues daría hasta su vida por que estuviera sana.

Hyuna llegó con dos tollas y se las entregó, con prontitud tomó del brazo a su jefe y se lo llevó.

Akane seguía llorando en su pecho. Ranma la seguía reconfortando, cuando el llanto cesó la llevo hasta los camerinos y la ayudo a meterse a la ducha.

—Lo lamento – Hablo Akane desde la ducha.

—¿Por qué? – Enarcó una ceja al escuchar su disculpa. Siguió quitándose la ropa mojada.

—Te hice dar un espectáculo. – Su voz sonaba pequeña y vulnerable.

—No fue tu culpa, se quito su boxer y entró a la ducha, Akane se paso la mano por los ojos tratando de quitar la molesta humedad y se sonrojó al verlo desnudo junto a ella, el colocó sus brazos en forma protectora alrededor de su espalda, acomodo su cabeza en el pecho masculino y estuvieron bastante tiempo así. Hasta que el sonido de unos tacones chocando con las baldosas captó su atención.

—Akane, te deje la ropa seca ahí también esta la de Ranma, iré a buscarlo, vuelvo después.

Soltó una ligera risa traviesa y de reojo observó lo que tanto le llamaba la atención, tanto le atraía que hasta se levantaba más temprano para observarlo mientras su prometido dormía, quiso no hacerlo pues su prometido enarcó un ceja de forma picaresca.

—¿Te gusta?

Enrojeció de golpe al verse descubierta, —S…sí.

—¿Lo encuentras atractivo?

Akane asintió, con la punta de sus dedos lo rozo, liberando un gemido del chico.

—¿Esta bien su tamaño? – Asintió completamente convencida.

Lo observo unos segundos más antes de hablar, —Es perfecto.

Ranma tamborileo con la punta de sus dedos por su espalda, creando un placentero calor en la zona, —¿Estoy perdonado?

—No deberías…

—Te salve la vida.

—¡Shhh! No me interrumpas — Colocó su dedo índice en sus labios, —No deberías porque fuiste indolente, pero creo que puedo olvidarlo.

Rozó su nariz con la de él terminando con un casto beso.

* * *

><p>Akane caminaba con el gran rollo de papel tapiz, le había parecido lindísimo y no pudo evitar comprarlo, pensaba ponerlo en la pieza que compartía con Ranma, caminaba con bastante rapidez, ya había terminado su clase de cocina y había preferido dar una vuelta a volver de inmediato, la primavera llegaba con esplendor y tenían más horas de sol, varias personas le habían pedido una foto o autógrafo, se sentía feliz, todo comenzaba a dar frutos.<p>

Pasaba por una gran edificio cuando vio un lindo perrito solo en la esquina, se acercó a mirarlo por algunos segundos, colocó su mano en el borde de su falda y se agacho a la altura del canino, le acaricio detrás de las orejas y debajo del hocico, y sonrió de forma brillante, le encantaba los animales, pero su padre y Nabiki compartían la misma alergia a los pelos de los perros, buscó en su cuello hasta dar con la placa identificadora, la tomó y vio que aparecía un numero y nombre.

—¿Así que te llamas Sugar? ¿Ehh? Cosita — Siguió acariciándolo y haciendo equilibrio con su bolso, las comprar y el gran rollo de papel, volvió a dejar encima de sus mulos el pliego que insistía en resbalarse.

La quinta vez que cayó, lo dejó en el suelo, levantó la cabeza rápidamente cuando alguien lo tomó, dispuesta a darle una paliza al ladrón, entornó los ojos al ver a una cara conocida.

—Empiezo a creer que me estas siguiendo, Ranma.

—Quizás lo hago, quizás no, pero yo empiezo a encelarme al ver como tratas a ese perro.

—Deberías, este perro es más simpático que tú y hasta más lindo.

Ranma se agachó rápidamente y la miro con ojos profundos y dolidos, —¿Cómo puedes decir que ese perro es mejor que yo?

Akane soltó una ligera y cristalina risa que embobaba tanto a su prometido, iba a darle un ligero beso cuando el pequeño Sugar se inquietó, ambos siguieron con la mirada el culpable de la actitud del Can.

Frente a ellos una pequeña niña, llamaba a su perro.

—Sugar ver aquí.

Lo acaricio bastante tiempo y haciendo caso omiso de su presencia cargó a su cachorro y se fue.

Ella hizo un ligero puchero mientras se sacudía la falda y le entregaba parte de la carga a su prometido.

—¿Por qué la cara triste? Te ves más marimacho.

Golpeó su hombro con una vena marcada en su sien, —Con el perro creamos un vinculo, era una de las cosas más listas con las que he compartido desde que llegue.

—Es solo un perro.

Infló sus mofletes con ironía antes de responder —Siempre quise un perro, pero papá no me dejaba tenerlo.

Ranma asintió, permaneció callado y pensativo hasta llegar al departamento.

* * *

><p>Estaba furiosa, furiosa, seria poco, estaba tan extremadamente molesta que podría hacer picadillo una roca de siete toneladas.<p>

Aunque estaba molesta, se encontraba tremendamente preocupada, era pasado medianoche y su prometido no daba señales de vida, después del trabajo, desapreció.

Su pijama estaba arrugado en la parte del busto, parecía que su busto había aumentado un poco más, un sentimiento parecido a la euforia la invadió, pero fue rápidamente extinguido por la ira y preocupación.

Camino a la cocina y abrió la llave de agua, tomó un poco hasta que sintió las llaves chocando con la cerradura, corrió hacia la puerta y frunció el ceño al ver a su pareja en ese estado.

Totalmente alcoholizado, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, Ranma palideció al verla plantada frente a él.

—¿Se puede saber donde estabas, Ranma?

Soltó un ligero hipo y contesto —Sholo jui a dar una huelta con Chuoa.

Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a marcar el piso con su pie desnudo, —¿Solo a dar una vuelta? ¿Y cuando fue que terminaste así de ebrio?

—Io no eshtoy ebriio

Una carcajada burlesca resonó en el ambiente, —No claro que no ¿Sabes lo que dirán los noticieros mañana? Hablaran pestes de ti, estas actuando como un estupido.

Ranma se tambaleo en su posición, —Qie no me gritechh Mariumachu pechuplano.

Akane sintió la rabia hervir en su interior y dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared, dejando un cráter del tamaño de su puño. Ranma se encogió en su lugar.

—Eres un idiota, pudiste decirme que saldrías, pero no, prefieres hacerlo todo a la mala.

Pequeñas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y se dio media vuelta antes de desparecer por el pasillo, le gritó de manera que no despertara a los vecinos, —No aparezcas por la habitación.

Se encerró en su habitación, realmente sentía que la dejaba de lado, ella se enfocaba en aprender a cocinar, practicar las artes marciales y cuidar de Ranma y el hogar, mientras él conocía nueva gente, salía y se divertía.

—¿Shabes por quie salgo con Choua? Porquie no es unia amrguda comu tu, pasamos Todi el dia Pontus, necesitu mi eshpachio.

El grito detrás de la puerta a destrozó, efectivamente era lo que imaginaba, comenzaba a dejarla de lado.

—Si tanto te molesto, vete, no te necesito.

Espero una respuesta, pero no la hubo, supuso que se había dormido, las lagrimas llegaban a la comisura de sus labios y podía sentir el sabor salado en su lengua, no supo cuanto tiempo le tomó dormirse.

Despertó con un dolor el los ojos y fue por un poco de hielo, sin mirar nada, abrió la puerta y dio el primer paso hacia la cocina, pero cayó producto del cuerpo en el piso, se acarició la barbilla adolorida, los grandes ojos azules de su prometido la miraban con culpabilidad, se hartaros unos metros de él, y se volvió a recriminarle.

—Idiota pervertido ¿QUÉ HACIAS EN EL PISO? – Gruñó con ferocidad.

—NO ME DIGAS IDIOTA, Y POCO QUE TE HA MOLESTADO QUE SE PERVERTIDO EN OTRAS COSAS.

Giró su cabeza esperando que alguien los interrumpiera, pero al ver la decoración del pasillo de s nuevo departamento supo que nadie escucho esa frase.

—Maldito hijo de…

Se mordió la lengua para terminar la frase, su suegra no tenia la culpa, cerró fuertemente los ojos y contó hasta tres, posteriormente se levantó del piso y fue a la cocina. En la mesa estaba el control de su televisión, la encendió y volvió con un vaso de agua. Escuchó la llave de agua abrirse, dejo el vaso en la mesa.

La televisión la había ayudado a calmarse, tenia el vaso medio lleno de nuevo en sus brazos, escucho los pies desnudos de Ranma por el pasillo y lo siguió con la vista, su prometido a pareció en campo visual con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

Se miraron por varios minutos, conectando su mirada chocolatada con la azul, pero se distrajo al escuchar el noticiero de farándula.

«Ranma y Choa, ¿Una pareja especial? Ayer acerca de la mitad de la noche, se les vio juntos en un bar de la zona nocturna, se veían bastante cómodos en la presencia del otro, hay que recordar que no es la primera vez que se les ve juntos, aunque la diferencia de edad es bastante, no vemos porque no seria factible, díganos que piensa en el trendic topic #Ranchoa en Twitter, ¡Hasta luego!»

El vaso en su mano de hizo trizas, esparciendo el contenido en toros y provocando una cortadura en su palma.

* * *

><p>Realmente estaba arrepentido, quería hablar con su prometido, pero no se lo permita, cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación se iba, y en el set de grabación le ignoraba, hoy era su cumpleaños y no se habían dirigido la palabra por dos semanas, nada mas que un «Te deje la cena encima« «Iré a comprar » «Levántate ya es la hora»<p>

Extrañamente, todas las noches, desde la ley del hielo, había intimado, no decía nada y no era tan fogosa como siempre, pero no lo rechazaba ni lo alejaba, más bien le correspondía, no se lo explicaba, pero estaba decidido a pedirle perdón, y hacerle pasar un buen cumpleaños, llevaba su regalo en brazos y una disculpa en la cabeza.

Akane se abrazaba a si misma, había hablado con Nabiki y había evitado llorara, Kasumi la había felicitado y mandado un regalo por encomienda, su padre habia llorado tras el teléfono y ahí si que gimoteó un poco, su Unnie y Ajhumma le hicieron un pastel, las chicas de arriba, incluida Choa le habían cantado feliz cumpleaños, Hyuna le dio su cheque anticipado por el ultimo comercial y su jefe los boletos en avión a Nerima para viajar en dos semanas.

Pero Ranma no había dicho nada, llego a pensar que lo había olvidado, pero cuando le cantaron su vecinas en la recepción supo que no, porque no lucia confundido, él simplemente había salido dejándola sola, se abrazaba a si misma sentada en su sofá, mirando por el ventanal que parecía una pared. Había estado con él todas las noches, simplemente porque el miedo a perderlo era insoportable, cuando estaban juntos y su suave aliento contra su piel húmeda por el sudor le tocaba, sentía que podía entenderlo y escuchar cuanto le amaba, sus manos presionando sus mulos o espalda, era otra forma de decir cuan especial era, los gruñidos e inclusos insultos obscenos eran caricias en su cabello y el regocijo de terminar su entrega mutua era una máxima expresión de amor.

Pero ahora no estaba tan segura, estaba sola y triste, ni siquiera cuando abrieron la puerta se voltio, Ranma llego a su lado le acaricio la mejillas, de reojo pudo observar que sostenía algo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Akane.

Giró su rostro y se limpio inmediatamente al sentir un lengüetazo en su mejilla, miro al cachorro en sus brazos y lo tomó, debía tener unos tres meses, el perro siguió moviéndose feliz y lo abrazo, Ranma se sentó a su lado, encima del sofá.

—Siempre quisiste un perro y aquí esta,esperó que te guste...– Espero que respondiera pero al no hacerlo continuo, —Realmente lamento lo que hice, y no quiero que continuemos molestos, ¿Podrías perdonarme? Se que esto no compensa lo que dije e hice, pero debes saber que lo de que los borrachos dicen la verdad es falso, yo no necesito espacio, yo te necesito a ti, las 24 horas, siete días a la semana, yo…te….yo te amo, Akane Tendo. Se que suena estúpido e hipócrita decirlo ahora, pero si no te oigo ahora enloqueceré – La miro detenidamente, —Dime algo, golpeamé o algo, pero no te quedes así...

Lo besó profundamente y rogó porque entendiera el mensaje.

Notas de autor: Todo va cuesta arriba y cuesta abajo, pronto vendrán más problemas ¡Huajajaja! Espero que les guste, no pediré reviews , pero me gustaría saber que opinan, gracias especialmente al ultimo review, fue muy motivador, espero que estén bien, en el próximo capitulo responderé nuevamente a los comentarios, ¡Hasta luego desde mis vacaciones!


	10. Japon in Seul

**Ranma ****½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

** Familia que crece unida permanece unida... para siempre.**

_Anónimo._

Ranma veía el espectáculo frente a él, su prometida ensimismada en su portátil le acariciaba la panza al cachorro, su pelo se encontraba controlado por un cintillo, tecleó algo más y luego levantó la vista hacia a él.

—Mira Ranma, ya tengo cuenta, Hyuna me entregó mi tarjeta y chequera, ¿Puedo ver el tuyo?

Asintió levemente y tomó su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón, con agilidad se la lanzó.

—Esto es genial – Conectó sus miradas y supo que algo quería, —Arréglate iremos de compras.

Guardó sus manos en el bolsillo y asintió.

Estaba aburrido, ver a Akane modelar con lindos vestidos y faldas era estupendo, pero ver faldas, elegir un color o modelo no era lo suyo.

Por suerte Akane ya estaba decidida. Tomó su bolso y sacó su tarjeta de crédito, era su primera compra con tarjeta, era bastante emocionante, agradeció mientras embolsaban sus compras, Ranma tomó las bolsas y apretó su mano, salieron de ahí.

—¿Quieres comer algo? – Preguntó tímido.

—Sí, quiero...hamburguesas.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices, recordaban perfectamente la primera vez que compartieron unas, cuando le comentó que el Doc. Tofu amaba a Kasumi.

Se sentaron bastante alejados del resto.

Ranma mordió su hamburguesa y con la boca llena habló.

—¿Crees que a Kasumi le guste el Doctor?

Akane lo miró incrédula, sonrío entre mordidas, —Por supuesto que no, ¿Sabes qué edad tenía el Doctor Tofu cuando conoció a oni-san? – Negó con un gesto de cabeza, —Tenía 26 y Kasumi 12, ahora tiene 35 y Kasumi 21, son 14 años de diferencia, es demasiado.

Asintió convencido, tenía bastante lógica, —Doctor Tofu era un pedofilo.

Akane rió alegremente, —No hables así del Doctor, nunca ha intentado nada con Kasumi...

—Sólo porque a Kasumi le es indiferente.

Se sonrieron hasta que una luz brillante los distrajo, miraron hacia ambos lados, sonó como una cámara .

El periódico cayó fuertemente sobre la mesa.

—Que idiotas, ¿acaso creen que la gente no se daría cuenta de su presencia en el centro comercial?

Akane se encogió ligeramente en su asiento.

—No tenemos que ocultarnos, nunca nos dijeron que no debíamos decir que estamos comprometidos.

Akane sintió que una carga caía de sus hombros al escuchar esas palabras de su prometido.

* * *

><p>—¡Todo iba tan bien! Nadie sospechaba de su relación, Choa era una buena pantalla, Ranma, te dije que debían seguir viéndose.<p>

Su jefe era cada vez más estricto e inhumano.

—Quizás sea bueno que se vayan enterando. – Akane miró de forma desafiante a su jefe y se cruzo de brazos.

—No, aún no, y ahora están en el ojo del huracán, pero ya lo resolví, Hyuna no sirve para estas cosas, insiste en que digamos la verdad ¡Que mojigata!, bueno da igual, el asunto es que Ranma, iras a Busan y Akane se quedara en Seúl, la serie está prácticamente terminada, sólo será un semana y luego irán a promocionarse en Japón, ahora fuera, tengo trabajo.

Sin decir palabra salieron de ahí, realmente estaba molesta, porque debía irse, «¿No podían estar en paz?» Caminó hacia la salida, pero su mano fue fuertemente jalada.

—Vamos, no llores sólo será una semana, luego iremos a Japón a descansar.

Se limpió la comisura de los ojos y lo miró con fiereza, —¿Quién llora? No te creas tan importante.

Con fuerza se zafó del abrazo protector.

—¡Vamos pechoplano no te ensañes conmigo!

Caminó pisando estrepitosamente, —No me llames pechoplano, «pervertido ex-sexocambiante»

Ranma rechinó fuertemente los dientes, —¡Cómo quieras «muslos gruesos»

De forma efervescente la rabia comenzó a surgir.

—¡Ranma no Baka!

Lo último que vio de él fue su pose de loto en un viaje gratuito de aerolíneas «Tendô Akane»

Se sentía mejor, caminó a casa y pasó por la tienda de mascotas para comprar alimento. Además de que tenía clase de cocina.

Ranma subió por la escalera los 15 pisos hasta su hogar, no pudo utilizar el elevador por estar mojado, lo único bueno es que ya no se convertía en la pelirroja tetona.

Abrió la puerta y llegó la pequeña mascota que habían nombrado como «Bulbogi» porque ambos amaban ese platillo, lo tomó en sus brazos y caminó hasta su recamara, se apoyó en la pared, viendo como su prometida guardaba su ropa en la maleta azul.

—¿Cuanta ropa interior debo guardarte?

—Los paquetes nuevos.

Asintió mientras abría los paquetes y doblaba su contenido.

—Hyuna dijo que te iras mañana vendrán por ti a las siete de la tarde.

Siguió doblando.

—Te empaqué una chaqueta por si hace frío en Busan.

Evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, liberó al perrito y se hincó a su lado.

—Te llamaré todas las noches, solo será una semana.

Akane lo alejó con sus pequeñas manos, —Sí, claro, ¿Después de ver alguna ramera?

Se rió de forma amarga.

—No seas idiota, no veré a nadie ¿Y tú?

Miró a sus ojos nuevamente, —No, tengo mucho trabajo para ver a cualquiera, pero me tranquiliza que tú también, mira tu horario.

Asintió y tomó el itinerario, trágo en seco. Empezaba a las cinco de la mañana y terminaba a la media noche.

—Te llamaré todas las noches, Akane.

Rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos.

* * *

><p>—Ya tengo mis tatuajes Ranma, me hice varios igual que tú.<p>

—Eso es bueno, Akane quisiera verlos – Un Ranma somnoliento respondía detrás de la línea.

—No puedes, tiene que ser en persona.

—Esta bien...– Contestó en un bostezo.

—Por el último comercial me pagaron en dólares.

Esperó su respuesta, pero no llego, supo que se había dormido.

—Dulces sueños Ranma.

Lanzó un beso y cortó.

Se acostó en su futón con el pijama de Ranma.

* * *

><p>—Entonces Señorita Tendô – La fuerte voz del periodista captó su atención, —¿Que puede decirnos de su relación con Ranma Saotome? Se les ha visto juntos y de la mano, bastantes veces.<p>

—Ehh...ehh – Trató de responder con la mente en blanco.

—Tendô Akane no responderá más por hoy, Gracias.

Con rapidez fue sacada de la rueda de prensa, Hyuna la miró insistentemente.

—Pronto se sabrá, solo nos queda esperar... – Akane asintió. —¿Cómo están tus tatuajes?

Sonrío, —Bien, ya no me duele, quiero que Ranma los vea.

—Igual yo, ¡Oye! Ranma llegará en cuatro días, ¿Irás a recibirlo?

—Por supuesto, aunque lo lamento por él, llegará y después viajaremos inmediatamente a Japón.

* * *

><p>—En un programa estaban hablando de nosotros ¿lo viste?<p>

—Ajá. – Siguió pintándose las uñas.

—Nos traerá problemas ¿No te molesta?

La risa resonó a travez de la línea, —Claro que no, problemas son nuestro destinó.

—Que poética – Dijo con ironía.

Siguió con la otra mano, —Lo sé, se me olvidaba, «Bulbogi» te extraña.

—Yo también lo extraño, y a ti, ¿Tú me extrañas?

—Quizás un poco... – Mencionó con voz melosa.

—¿Akane? – Habló con timidez.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías?

—¿Sí? – Enarcó su ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Podrías hacer mi maleta para Japón?

—Abusador.

Frunció el ceño a pesar de que él no podía verla.

—¿Por favor?

—Esta bien, pero tráeme algo de Busan...

* * *

><p>Sus manos se retorcían en su regazo, estaban a cinco minutos del aeropuerto. Se mordía el labio inferior y apretó el bolso que llevaba con ella.<p>

Cuando llegaron a la entrada nacional, Hyuna le indicó que bajara.

Siguió viendo la hora, debía estar ahí, miró nuevamente la entrada y divisó un gentío, mucha gente de su productora apareció llenando el lugar, caminó a través de las personas y logró divisar a un joven con coleta, esquivando a la gente, se acercó hacia él, cuando el joven la vio, empezó a hacer la misma tarea, cuando se encontraron uno frente al otro, se quedaron quietos simplemente observándose, después de algunos segundos colocó sus brazos al rededor de su cintura, mientras la acercaba a él.

Se besaron alrededor de un minuto hasta que llegó Hyuna bastante pálida, con un gesto le indicó que la siguieran, asintieron y se tomaron las manos.

Ranma acomodó su bolso sobre su hombro y siguió caminando hasta la van, entraron con rapidez.

—Tomen esto. – Les entregó unos lentes oscuros, los miraron con extrañeza, analizándolos, —Pónganselos ya.

Se los colocaron inmediatamente.

—¿Que sucede? – Habló Akane con una voz pequeña, movió con nerviosismo sus dedos entrelazados con los de su prometido.

—Habían varios periodista y la gente tiene celulares, cualquiera podría sacarle fotos, vamos miren al piso, ahí están.

Miraron hacia el piso y no hablaron hasta llegar a su departamento.

Se despidieron de su jefa Y subieron hasta su hogar, cuando abrieron la puerta y Ranma lanzó sus bolsos al piso, se sintieron cómodos.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? – Mencionó Akane, tambaleándose de atrás a delante.

—No, estoy muerto, además debemos viajar a las cinco de la mañana, quiero darme un baño y dormir.

La joven se mordió la cara interna de su mejilla.

—Ve y báñate, yo haré la cena.

La miró receloso, —Confía en mi tonto, he cocinado bastante ya, para que vuelvas con tus desconfianzas.

Asintió y desapareció. La joven amarró su delantal y comenzó su faena.

Después de bastante tiempo, apareció su prometido con el cabello húmedo y una toalla en su mano, se sentó en el mesón de la cocina.

—Huele bien, ¿Segura que lo hiciste tú?

Levantó el cucharón amenazadoramente.

—¿Quieres pelear?

Ranma giró su cuello de un lado a otro.

—Tan violenta como siempre, así nunca te casaras.

Su prometida le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

—Sabes Ranma, estuve mirando nuestra cuenta bancaria y no está yendo bastante bien, más que bien, y quería saber, si no deberíamos hacer un celebración de compr...

La puerta fue golpeada estrepitosamente, Ranma fue el primero en levantarse, como un rayo su jefe apareció.

—Estupidos, Estupidos, Estupidos es lo que son. – Tomó su tableta electrónica de las manos de su asistente que lo seguís como una sombra. Deslizó sus dedos por la pantalla un par de veces, y luego prácticamente le estrelló la tableta en la cara a Ranma, el individuo lo tomó con rabia y vio la noticia, varias fotos de ellos en distintos lugares y el instante después de terminar su beso, trágo en seco y se lo entrego a su prometida.

La mirada de asombro no desaparecía de su rostro, pero la mueca de felicidad no desapareció.

—Estoy furioso...– Se detuvo y olfateo el ambiente igual que un perro, —Huele delicioso.

—Gracias – Respondió Akane sacando la cabeza por un lado, detrás de la espalda de su prometido. —¿Quiere comer?

Meditó unos segundos, —Me gustaría, pero quede con unos productores, ¿A que vine? – Colocó sus dedos en su barbilla, —A ya recuerdo, usen sus lentes de sol mañana – Se dirigió a la puerta, —Buena suerte.

Cerró la puerta detrás de si, Akane corrió hacia la cocina y apagó el quemador, lo sirvió y le llevo a la mesa.

—Ven, siéntate.

Le hizo caso y probó la sopa.

—Esta muy buena, siéntate.

Lo ignoró y se dirigió a la habitación, tiempo después volvió con su cachorro en brazos, lo dejo en el suelo y se sentó al lado de su prometido. Una expresión de horror recorrió su rostro.

—Ranma ¿Con quién dejaremos a «Bulbogi»?

Pareció meditarlo y supo cuando tuvo una idea, pues si trenza se elevó igual que su semblante.

—Yo me encargaré, Akane.

No estaba muy convencida, pero de igual modo aceptó, una idea cruzó su mente y dio un ligero saltó.

—¿Quieres ver mis tatuajes? – Hizo su mirada de cachorro y el acepto irremediablemente.

Se levantó la polera y Ranma enarcó una ceja de forma lujuriosa, —Ni lo pienses pervertido, hoy no. – Su mirada de reprimenda le divirtió de sobre manera, se giró e indicó la parte baja de su espalda, un poco más arriba del trasero.

—¿«Ai»? – Con sus dedos rozó la tinta tatuada en su espalda.

—Siempre fue mi Kanji favorito, tu sabes que es el amor puro, es dar, es el amor perfecto, y lo quiero en mi cuerpo para siempre.

—Pensé que odiabas los tatuajes, hiciste un gran escándalo... – Volvió a poner sus ojos de cachorro y lo coronó con un puchero.

—Lo hacia, pero se ven tan lindos.

—Ósea solo estabas celosa de que yo tuviera uno y tú no, ¿cierto?

Akane colocó su expresión «Soy tan inocente como una flor»(1) que consistía en ojos grandes y llenos de amor, manos en la barbilla.

—Quizás un poco – Dejó un ligero espacio entre su dedo índice y pulgar, —Bueno, ¿quieres ver el otro?

Se levantó aún más la polera dejando ver sus omóplatos, en el derecho de exhibía elegantemente un símbolo de «Ying-Yang»

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Tú y yo? – Negó.

—Sólo tú. – Hizo un gesto con su mano para que siguiera. —Tu lado femenino y masculino, todo tu, es sólo uno. Sabes que te amo como sea, con maldición y sin ella.

No necesitaron más palabras, se dieron un dulce beso, Akane pudo sentir perfectamente el sabor del jugo de fresa que estaba bebiendo y el sabor de su sopa era mucho mejor en la boca de su prometido, juguetona mente le mordió el labio, pero él se separó rápidamente, un poco cohibido, se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

—También es por mi, es como yo, dulce y amargo, ingenua y precavida, torpe y lista, japonesa y...coreana – Rió sobre sus labios, el la besó nuevamente y también río, ella supo que no había mejor sabor que la risa en sus labios. Rompió el beso; Se alejó un poco más y se levantó la polera por delante.

—¿Otro más, Akane? – Observó las letras debajo de su seno izquierdo y trágo en seco, provocando que su nuez de Adán se moviera de arriba a bajo, —¿Estas segura? Esto es para siempreeee – Remarcó la «e» y siguió apreciando el arte corporal.

—Si tu pudiste tatuarte Akane, yo puedo escribirme Ranma Saotome, además que me gusto cómo se veía en ti.

—Lo sé, te despertabas más temprano y mirabas y lo tocabas, creyendo que estaba dormido y ese día en la ducha lo miraste demasiado...

—Sí, me gusta, quiero tenerlo por siempreeee – Remarcó la «e» de la misma forma que él lo había hecho, —Y ahora el último.

Enarcó una ceja, —Vaya, si que te gustan, vamos muéstramelo.

Se bajo la pretina de la falda y le mostró la parte izquierda de su cadera, trató de leer lo que decía, pero estaba en ingles, la miró fijamente tratando de pedirle que se explicara.

—«Familia que crece unida permanece unida... para siempre.», es por mi familia, quise tener algo para recordarlos, siempre, a papá, a Kasumi y a Nabiki, pero sobre todo a mamá. – Su voz se quebró al final de la frase y parecía a punto de llorar.

La protegió en sus brazos y no la soltó hasta que estuvo completamente que se encontraba bien.

Luego le tomó de la barbilla y le besó la mejilla.

—Vamos a dormir, estoy agotado.

* * *

><p>Ranma le sacaba de forma imperceptible una foto a su prometida, que estaba totalmente concentrada en la pantalla de televisión, su corto cabello amarrado en una coleta pequeña, sus labios rosas mordían la goma de su lápiz y le recordó a Nabiki haciendo cuentas, sacó otra foto, miró el aeropuerto, estaba agotado, pero se sentía bastante ansioso por viajar a Nerima.<p>

Llevaba al rededor de 40 minutos esperando, en cualquier minuto los llamarían, justo como ahora, se levantó y recorrió el camino hacia la entrada al avión, escucho la voz de Akane exigiéndole que la esperará, la escucho correr y sintió como le tomó la mano, llevaba un bolso rojo, a juego con su polera roja con un escote cuadrado, una corta falda azul y un collar bastante grueso de un color dorado. Sus zapatillas eran del mismo color y sin caña, era un atuendo que había comprado la vez que estrenaron sus tarjetas de crédito. Se veía tan linda como siempre, cuándo llegaron a sus asientos, Akane se sentó en el que daba a la ventana, a pesar de que le correspondía a él, realmente no le importaba, le gustaba ver la sonrisa nerviosa que ponía cuando despegaban, miró su mano en el reposa brazos, era tan pequeña y delgada, tan blanca, con callosidades producto del entrenamiento, pero que se había reducido de igual forma que su tiempo de practica, sus uñas eran alargadas y cuadradas, sin muestras de que se las mordiera, estaban con un color rosa, le gustaban mucho sus manos, tan femeninas, y era consciente del «placer»(2) que podían darle, aunque era muy tímida al respecto, y le costaba soltarse en ese tipos de juegos, ya lo hacia con tanta maestría que no pudo evitar gemir en silencio mientras recordaba.

Alejó los recuerdos y se recostó en su asiento, supuso que durmió todo el viaje, porque solo recuperó la conciencia cuando Akane lo zamarreó. Con pereza se estiró y espero que el avión aterrizará.

Cuándo llegaron a la salida del aeropuerto, Akane tomó una decisión osada, sé colocó sus lentes de sol y entrelazó los dedos con los de su prometido, y atravesó la salida, sin importarle los reporteros, tomaron el primer taxi, los nervios los carcomían y no hablaron entré ellos, cuando divisaron su calle se removieron en su asiento, Ranma le pagó la carrera al taxista y cargaron sus maletas, de la mano, infundiéndose valor, atravesaron el portal del Dojō. Tocaron la puerta y esperaron que alguien la abriera después de unos minutos, Kasumi apareció detrás de la puerta.

—¡Oh my! – Los miró de arriba a bajo, como si no los conociera, a pesar de que sólo habían sido unos pocos meses que no se veían, —Nabiki, papá, tío Genma, tía Nodoka, están aquí.

Se acercó a ellos y abrazó fuertemente a su hermana y luego a su cuñado, en cuestión de segundos toda la familia apareció.

Nabiki besó en la mejilla a su hermana y dio un ligero abrazó a Ranma, Nodoka los abrazó a ambos y Genma saludó con un golpe en el hombro a su hijo, pero Soun, abrazó a su hija menos fuertemente, y se mantuvo así bastante tiempo, Akane miró a su prometido pidiéndole ayuda, el entendió inmediatamente, se acercó al patriarca de la familia Tendō y lo jaló levemente del brazo.

—Que bueno verlo, tío Soun.

Haciendo caso omiso de que trataba de alejarlo de su hija, la tomó de los hombros y la observó detenidamente, seguía tan linda como siempre, pero con algo distinto, como si fuera más madura y el hecho de que aún sostuviera la mano de su prometido no ayudaba, vio su cabello, estaba amarrado, pero algo captó su atención.

—¿Cuándo te hiciste eso en las orejas? – Ríos comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, —¡¿QUIÉN TE OBLIGO A HACERTE ESO?!

Llevó su mano libre a sus orejas y tocó sus perforaciones, olvidó esconderlas, dio una ligera sonrisa ladeada y miró a los ojos a su padre.

—Nadie, papá, me gustan y ya, ¿Podemos entrar? Estamos agotados.

Prefirió no decir que la productora la había citado sin su consentimiento o conocimiento.

Sus hermanas llegaron al auxilio, Nabiki alejó a su padre de su lado, y Kasumi los ayudó con su equipaje.

Todos tenían una taza de té, y conversaban animosamente, rió por una anécdota de su prometido, y miró fijamente a su hermana cuando le formuló una pregunta.

—Siento decirte, Akane, que tu habitación se convirtió en una bodega y tendrás que dormir conmigo, para que Ranma duerma en la de invitados, a menos que prefieras que él duerma conmigo – Guiño un ojos de forma juegetona.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo dormir con Ranma, estamos acostumbrad... – Inició la frase con animosidad y la termino prácticamente con un susurró, la mirada de todos estaban posada en ellos, pero Ranma no parecía intimidado, su padre rompió el incómodo silencio.

—Pues que Ranma vaya a casa de sus padres.

Todos quedaron en shock, Soun siempre había incitado a que ambos prometidos estuvieran juntos.

—No papá, Ranma se quedara aquí, yo dormiré con Nabiki, tiene que estar aquí, mañana tenemos un evento en el centro comercial.

Todos quedaron conformes con la idea, jugó con los palillos y notó que ella y su prometido, no estaban conformes.

* * *

><p>Se dio otra vuelta en la cama de su hermana, realmente era cómodo, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, ya había dormido antes con ella, cuando era pequeña y se asustaba en las noches y no llegaba a dónde Kasumi solía dormir con su hermana Nabiki, volvió a girar en su lugar, al parecer su hermana se molesto, pues la pateó fuertemente, empujándola de la cama, parecía que no sólo ella era la de los problemas al dormir, era un problema de las Tendō, una vez Kasumi dejó estampado su puño en el rostro de su padre una noche lluviosa.<p>

A gatas camino hacia la puerta y a gatas llego hasta donde su prometido que dormía con una expresión incómoda.

Se acostó a su lado, hasta que sus fuertes brazos la alejaron, ella abrió de forma desconmendurada los ojos.

—Ya te dije Shampoo que te fueras.

Habló aun con los ojos cerrados.

—No soy Shampoo, bobo. – Gruño con indignación.

Ranma abrió rápidamente los ojos y la observó, con velocidad la acercó a él dentro del futón y abrió los botones de pijama, trató de cubrirse, pero las ágiles manos de su prometido se lo impidieron, tanteó su pecho y aun no conforme, introdujo su mano debajo del sujetador, Akane iba a golpearlo por intentar esas «cosas» con toda la familia dormida, pero cuando sacó su mano de su delantera y abrochó su pijama una expresión de incertidumbre apareció.

—Te ha crecido el pecho, marimacho, estas casi igual que Shampoo.

Un golpe en la cabeza los dejó inconsciente por unos segundos y con las manos en forma de cuernitos.

—Que bien conoces el pecho de Shampoo, Ranma, sólo iba a dormir contigo, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Quitó las frazadas de encima y casi estaba de pie, cuando un fuerte tirón la hizo caer en el mismo lugar.

—No lo conozco bien, pero el tuyo si, durmamos ya, no podía dormir antes, quizás me hacías falta – A medida que hablaba metió su mano por debajo del pijama hasta llegar al borde del sujetador, con sus dedos lo rozó de izquierda a derecha, hasta que al final de la frase tenía su manó dentro de su copa izquierda y la colocó en la posición de «cucharita», entrelazó sus piernas y cayó dormido.

* * *

><p>Un grito bastante agudo y un poco afeminado la despertó, seguían en la misma posición que habían dormido, lo que era extraño, pues él era bastante inquieto y ella aún más. Se sobó los ojos y se sobresaltó cuando la puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente, su prometido despertó producto del fuerte golpe.<p>

Su padre entró a la habitación sin percatarse de ellos.

—Arriba Ranma, Akane no esta, algo malo pudo haberle ocurrido... – Frunció el ceño al ver la posición comprometedora en que se encontraban, él aún con la mano en su seno.

—¡¿Que le haces a mi hija, Saotome?! – Utilizó su técnica de cabeza del demonio.

* * *

><p>—De verdad no lo entiendo, Nabiki, antes casi me obligaba a acostarme con Ranma y ahora no quiere ni que me mire por cinco segundos.<p>

Nabiki seguía observándose en el espejo de la tienda viendo que vestido le sentaba mejor, tomó uno y lo colocó frente a ella, repitió la acción con el otro.

—Es sencillo hermanita, no quiere que te vayas de aquí, antes que te casaras con Ranma le aseguraba que te quedarías aquí, Ranma era el ancla, pero ahora descubrieron otra vida, y tu prometido es un puente que te conecta con Seúl, y sabe que si lo corta, ya no tendrás puente.

Analizó la respuesta de su hermana y asintió convencida.

—Hablando de prometidos hermana, ¿Cuán lejos a llegado con el cuñadito?

Enrojeció de golpe y tembló ligeramente al pagar en el mostrador, le indicó que aguardará un poco y guardara silencio, cuando estuvieron fuera bajo la vista al piso y respondió.

—Hicimos el amor.

—Wow, eso es...increíble, pensé que no lo harían, ¿Y cuantas veces? ¿Una o dos?

La pregunta no era con malicia o mal sana curiosidad, volteando el rostro hacia un escaparate respondió nuevamente, —Varias, muchas veces.

Su hermana sé detuvo de golpe y la miró como si fuera de otro planeta.

—¿Cuanto es "muchas veces»? ¿Siete o quince?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, muchas, como una pareja normal.

Nabiki siguió congelada en su lugar hasta que recuperó el control de sus extremidades y se situó a su lado.

—Wow hermanita, que increíble creo que les tomaría más, ya sabes con tu «odio a los chicos» y su cambio de sexo, hablando de tomar más, ¿No era temprano su evento en el centro comercial?

—No, lo dije para que no se fuera, es a las doce en media hora más, Ranma ya debió llegar.

* * *

><p>Akane miró la comida frente a ella, era incomible, apestaba y parecía que tenía vida, en un arranque de ira lo arrojó al piso, se desparramó e hizo un gran estruendo. Se hincó y comenzó a llorar de impotencia, apretó sus nudillos hasta que estuvieran blancos, tanta practica para nada, ahora no podía ni hacer un simple plato de arroz y pescado.<p>

Alguien le acaricio la espalda de forma reconfortante, levantó el rostro surcado de lagrimas y vio a su suegra.

—Tranquila Akane-Chan, a Ranma no le importa que no puedas cocinar, puedes hacer otras cosas...

—Tampoco quiere a alguien que solo pueda hacer té.

—Tienes otras cualidades, utilízalas – Akane se limpió las mejillas, —Kasumi te ayudará a hacer Onigiri, tú puedes hacerlo.

Tomó el arroz y trató de darle una forma circular, pero sólo consiguió darle una forma irregular, vio la bandeja y sopló con furia un mechón de su flequillo, la cargó y subió por las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su prometido y lo encontró leyendo un manga tranquilamente, al verla le sonrió dulcemente.

Con una expresión seria camino hacia su lado y se dejó caer.

Ranma inspeccionó uno de los Onigiri con forma irregular y lo mordió, no hizo ningún gesto, lo trágo.

—No esta tan malo, pero no esta bueno, ¿Qué pasó? Creí que superaste el tema de la cocina.

Acostó la cabeza en su regazo y estiro los brazos hacia el cielo, Ranma la miró desde su posición más arriba.

—No lo sé, yo también creí eso, pero no se que paso, soy un fracaso – Golpeó fuertemente el piso, Ranma le acaricio la mano para controlarla.

—No lo eres, quizás solo sea un mal día, eres muy buena en otras cosas...

Como un resorte Akane quedo en una posición sentada, gateó hasta sentarse en su regazo, bajo la atenta mirada de su prometido, lo besó de forma apasionada, y supó que perderían el control al sentir las manos de su prometido bajar el cierre de su falda, apartó las manos masculinas y le habló suavemente aún con las mejillas encendidas y sus manos en el cuello.

—Aquí no. – Habló entre jadeos

—¿Dónde entonces? – Respondió de igual forma, con la respiración entre cortada.

—El «Ai no mawari ni»

Ranma rió ligeramente molestó, —No juegues así conmigo.

—Habló en serio – Volvió a reír, miró hacia la ventana y luego nuevamente a su prometida, y supo que hablaba enserio, asintió afirmándole que comprendió, sacó su billetera del clóset y salieron con rapidez.

Por suerte los patriarcas habían huido al enterarse de que Akane cocinaría, con rapidez caminaron por las calles de Nerima, el «Ai no mawari» era un hotel para parejas que estaba un poco alejado del Dojō, pero más cerca de Furinkan, de la mano, entraron al hotel.

* * *

><p>Ambos caminaban de vuelta al hogar, Akane se sentía más ligera y el mal humor se había ido, la cara de su prometido reflejaba que estaba satisfecho, iban de la mano, decidieron pasear por el parque antes de volver, giró su cuello de un lado a otro, para liberar un poco de tensión, pero no más de la que había liberado después de entrar al hotel para parejas, habían estado seis días separados y uno en Japón. Volvió su concentración a Nerima cuando su prometido apretó ligeramente sus dedos.<p>

—Jojojo, Ramera barata, has osado profanar la imagen de Ranma-Sama apareciendo con él en pantalla, he visto los capítulos en internet, y me siento profundamente molesta por lo que lo que has obligado a hacer a Ranma-Sama, ¡Prepárate para morir!

No tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo por apartar la cinta, ya que una espátula la cortó.

—¿Que crees que hacías, Akane? ¿Haciéndote pasar por la prometida de Ranma? Recuerda que yo soy la prometida bonita.

Con su espátula gigante desvió el bonbori.

—Ni chica loca, ni chica de la espátula, y menos la destructora de cocinas estar a la altura de Shampoo.

Akane hizo caso omiso de los insultos y guió a su prometido hacia el Dojō, mientras las dos supuestas prometidas y una que juraba que lo es, se enfrascaban en una pelea.

Al llegar a casa aun está satisfecha, beso castamente a Ranma, siendo una completa ironía, si prestamos atención al hecho de lo que habían estado haciendo hace poco, abrió la puerta y entraron de la mano, no esperaban encontrara a Soun con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta.

—Siéntense.

Sin decir nada se soltaron de las manos y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, con las cabezas gachas.

—Ranma has profanado a mi hija, ahora exijo que te cases y vengan a vivir al Dojō.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza de golpe y miraron buscando alguna pizca de humor en las palabras de Soun.

—¿Que quiere decir? – Preguntó sinceramente confundido.

—Habló de que le quitaste la virginidad a mi hija.

Palideció al instante y adoptó la pose del tigre caído.

—Lo lamento, juró que no volverá a pasar – Siguió reverenciandolo sin parar.

—Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar, idiota, ahora deberán volver a casa.

La furia en los ojos de Akane se hizo presente y golpeó la mesa con la mano.

—No lo haremos, papá, tenemos un buen trabajo, una casa, y no es como si me haya violado, fue con mi consentimiento, y tú deja de hacer eso – Golpeó la cabeza de su prometido. —Ahora quien te lo dijo, ¿Nabiki?

El llanto se hizo presente en Soun, —¿Nabiki ya lo sabia? ¡Buahhhhhhh! ¡Hijas desconsideradas!

—No te desvíes, ¿quien te dijo?

—Nadie, lo juro, cuando me escondía para no comer tú comí...cuando paseaba por el instituto Furinkan, los vi ir de la mano, y entrar a ese «hotel de parejas»

Akane asintió y tomó fuertemente la mano de su prometido.

—Ranma es mi prometido...

—Ya no lo és, como no desean volver a casa, no de la forma japonesa por lo menos, ya no hay acuerdo, y si no lo hay, no son prometido.

Se miraron en estado de Shock y analizaron las consecuencias de esa acción, las imágenes de prometidas surcó su cabeza y Ranma fue el primero en hablar.

—Entonces será a la occidental, haremos una ceremonia de compromiso, esta cordialmente invitado – Tomó su mano y la jaló hacia las escaleras, —ahora si nos permite, iremos a dormir.

Cuándo llegaron a la habitación de dejó caer al piso agarrandose el cabello.

—¿Que haremos? – Preguntó Ranma.

—Hacer la ceremonia – Movió la ceja izquierda y luego la derecha, —Y sólo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos.

—Nabiki – Contestaron al unísono.

* * *

><p>—No sabia que tuvieras tantos primos, Akane. – Mencionó el joven mientras guardaba en un sobre una por una, cada invitación.<p>

—Ni yo que tuvieras abuelos, ¿Ya esta listo la cena?

—Sip, mamá y Kasumi se encargarán y ya encargue el pastel.

—¿Los anillos?

—Sip, ya están, aunque debo decirte que los occidentales son molestos, tanta parafernalia, aveces comprendo los matrimonios arreglados.

Ambos rieron ruidosamente.

—¿Como son tus abuelos?

—Bueno son maestros de artes marciales, tienen varios dojos y viven por Kansan, con varios empleados, su único hijo es el viejo.

—Pareciera que tienen mucho dinero. – Termino el último hiragana de la invitación.

—Lo tienen, y bastante.

Ranma estiro los huesos de sus dedos, —¿Y porqué tío Genma...tú sabes?

—Porque igual que las personas que lo tienen todo, mi padre lo tenía todo, pero es mediocre, y por orgullo no quiere recibir ayuda de mis abuelos, pero ya haz visto a mi mamá, a ella la ayudan, por eso les regalaba ropa o las reparaciones de la casa.

Sus grandes ojos chocolates miraban de forma sorprendida a su joven prometido, —Tío Genma es...especial.

Akane llevaba un vestido blanco con escote en corazón, tenía en su mano una copa con champaña, si prometido llevaba un terno azul, que hacia un maravilloso constante con sus ojos, pero no había sido la única en percatarse, pues sus primas miraban embobadas a su prometido, su padre estaba en el rincón enfadado y de brazos cruzados, su hermana Nabiki sostenía una copa y estaba al lado de su abuela, Kasumi estaba dando unas palabras de dedicatoria, sus suegros acompañaban a los abuelos de Ranma, nunca logró encontrar el parecido entre Ranma y su padre, pero apostaría todo a que Ranma era igual a su abuelo de joven, tenían los mismos ojos azules, y un cabello que debió ser azabache y ahora era un gris bastante oscuro. Su abuela era bastante bella, no quería ser paranoica, pero se parecía bastante a ella, mismos ojos, mismo corte de cabello y las misma facciones, la boca de Ranma en su oído la trajo a la realidad.

—No te ofendas, pero creo que te pareces bastante a mi abuela.

Sabia lo que decía, hasta ella lo había encontrado, pero estaba tan nerviosa que necesitaba relajarse, —¿Es otro tipo de insultó?

Una vena creció en su sien.

—No, no, mi abuela es bellísima, casi tanto como tú, pero ella tiene la elegancia de la experiencia y tú, la belleza de la juventud, ella es un buen vino añejado y tu un delicioso pastel sacado del horno, ella...mejor me calló.

Ranma bebió de su copa ligeramente, Akane sonrió victoriosa, podía decir cosas inteligentes de vez en cuando ese prometido suyo.

Brindaron y se colocaron los anillos de compromiso.

Saludaron a cada invitado y llegaron a los abuelos de su prometido.

—Abuela, espero que te agrade Akane.

La abuela tomó suavemente sus manos.

—Claro que si, es preciosa.

—Abuelo, espero que te agrade Akan...

Su abuelo se cruzó de brazos y se negó a verla, —No me agradan las marimachos, es igual que la marimacho de tu abuela.

La anciana estampó su puño en el rostro de su esposo, —No le prestes atención, Akane-chan, le encanta hablar como un boquiflojo, pero debe controlarse.

—Loca violenta... – Susurró mientras se sobaba la zona adolorida.

—¿Que has dicho?

—Nada, nada.

—Bueno, ya están comprometidos, pero saben que no durarán, luego volverás a casa, donde corresponde, Akane.

Los rostros enojados de sus tres hijas, lo obligaron a callarse. Soun se alejo.

* * *

><p>—Saben quiero ir a la playa, ¿vamos?<p>

– Mencionó Ranma mientras introducía su dedo meñique en su oído.

Nabiki picó con un dedo la costilla del joven y Kasumi sonrió sinceramente.

—Buena idea cuñadito, ¿Cuándo entonces?

Ranma pareció meditarlo unos segundos y chasqueó los dedos cuando tuvo una idea, —Después de la entreviste que tenemos con Akane, llevamos aquí cinco días, y perdimos tres por el asunto del compromiso, vayamos los dos últimos, hagamos esto, ustedes arriendan autos mientras estamos con la prensa, lo conduce tío Soun – Respondió con un sonido de indignación, — Y el otro papá, dejamos las cosas listas hoy y partimos inmediatamente después de que termine.

Todos asintieron.

* * *

><p>Notas del autor: Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí, primero que nada, respecto a lo de que Ranma no bebé por que es disciplinado, no es tan así, Soun, Genma y Happosai son artistas marciales, pero toman Sake hasta emborracharse, los samurai eran disciplinados, pero bebían Sake.<p>

Y no pondría a Akane con otro hombre, es un recurso demasiado utilizado, en varios fanfics, por ejemplo en las dos películas de Ranma, tratan de un príncipe al que le gusto a Akane.

(1): La típica que usa Ranma-chan para engañar a Kuno.

(2): Es solo un masaje en la espalda, pervertidos.

Aparte de que aveces perdonamos demasiado rápido, y eso lo utilizare como un recurso más adelante.

Llevo muchísimo avanzado y espero publicar gradualmente, quizás no tanto como antes, pues estoy trabajando en otra e iniciare el año escolar, pero seguiré aqui.


	11. Seul in Tokio

**Ranma ****½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

_En esta playa te amé tanto que una respiración para los dos bastaba._

**Antonio Gala**

Tenía apoyada su cabeza en el torso masculino y marcado, en su mano derecha tenía una botella de agua, a pesar de llevar tan sólo un vestido el calor era agobiante, volvió a tomar de su agua, Ranma pasó su mano por su corto cabello, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, que se encontraba de mejor ánimo, su prometido pudo percatarse de su deseo y se le preguntó automáticamente.

—¿Quieres ir a nadar?

Akane miró a todos lado para confirmar que le preguntaba a ella.

—Sabes que no se nadar - Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otra zona de la playa.

Ranma sonrió mientras la jalaba de un brazo, obligándola a levantarse.

—Iras conmigo.

No necesitó más convencimiento, tomó el bloqueador y se lo esparció por la cara, posteriormente se lo lanzó a su hermana del medio.

Lanzó los lentes de sol sobre su bolso y espero que su prometido se quitara la remera para quitarse su vestido, cuando terminaron un momento de tensión se instaló sobre la familia, algunos observaban las muestras de arte corporal con admiración y otros con desagrado.

—¡¿Que le ha sucedido a mi niñita?! Por Kami-Sama – Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sin ningún tipo de control.

—Vaya hermanita, te ves caliente – Pudo apreciar un brillo en los ojos de su hermana a pesar de llevar lentes de sol, —Tu igual cuñadito.

—¡Oh, hijo! Un dragón es tan varonil, tu luces linda Akane-chan. – Balanceó ligeramente su katana, y les sonrió de forma amigable.

—Los artistas de nuestra categoría no se hacen esas cosas.

– El panda mostraba un cartel con Kanjis rápidamente escritos.

Ignoraron los comentarios e hicieron una carrera hacia el agua, ella entró en el océano hasta que le llego a las rodillas y no se movió de ahí, Ranma bastantes metros más allá, corrió en su dirección, la tomó igual que un bulto y la cargó hasta que estuvieron bastante alejados de la orilla.

—No Ranma, por favor, no me sueltes – Gimoteaba y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda y hombros de su prometido evitando pasar a llevar el dragón.

—¡Ay¡ Basta gatita – Palmeó su trasero, su voz estaba cargada de ironía.

Llegaron hasta un lugar que el agua estaba en su hombro y era cien por ciento seguro que ella no tocaría el piso, con cuidado comenzó a bajarla, pero la joven se aferraba con fuerza sus brazos.

—Relajate, Akane, no dejaré que te ahogues. – Hizo caso omiso de su consejo y se aferró a sus muñecas para no alejarse de su lado, pues ya la había bajado de su hombro.

—No, no, no te alejes – Generalmente las personas con miedos extremos actúan de forma irracional, este era el caso, —Por favor.

Con fuerza Ranma quitó sus manos que apresaban sus muñecas como esposas y entrelazó sus dedos, Akane lo miro confundido, haciendo un esfuerzo por no hundir su cabeza.

—Bien, Akane, patalea, ahora cuando venga esa ola, impúlsate para arriba.

La primera vez no lo consiguió y trágo bastante agua, pero sus suplicas no surgieron efecto en su prometido, siguió saltando hasta que ya lo dominaba, y solo sostenía a Ranma con una mano, sus hermanas aparecieron y Ranma les lanzó agua.

—Basta, cuñadito, esto podría salirte caro.

Nabiki le lanzó el doble de agua. Ranma volvió a lanzarle agua y apuntó también a Kasumi, con presteza la hermana mayor se quitó el agua de los ojos.

—Ranma eso no es cortés, ¡Arrepiéntete!

Con su serena sonrisa le lanzó agua, ahora era sus dos hermanas contra su prometido, y en algún minuto el había soltado su mano, casi perdió el control de si misma, pero insistió en que eso no era nadar, solo era saltar, y ella podía hacerlo, mientras ellos jugueteaban. La joven siguió saltando las olas que aveces estallaban en sus hermanas o prometido, después de bastante tiempo, Ranma recordó a su prometida y la encontró jugando alegremente en el mar, igual que una niña, tomó su mano y sus cuñadas hicieron los mismo.

Jugaron bastante tiempo, aunque tuvo que preocuparse de su prometida, ya que aveces olas demasiado grandes la cubrían y ella se aferraba a él con un agarre mortal, cuando los labios rosados y pequeños de Akane y los de sus cuñadas se volvieron de un color morado, insistió que era hora de volver.

Le entregó una toalla a su prometida y se ofreció a comprar algunos bocadillos.

—Yo te acompañó. – Habló su padre, convertido en humano.

Se encogió de hombros y dejó que el hombre lo siguiera.

Pero se detuvo soñadoramente en el muelle.

—Vamos viejo, si sueltas alguna estupidez, voy a matarte.

Pero su padre no se giró de inmediato y cuando lo hizo, lo miró de una forma que le transmitió toda su carga emocional, de forma comprensiva se acercó a su lado y le palmeó la espalda.

—¿Que sucede viejo? ¿Te quedaste sin dinero?

Su padre no respondió de inmediato y miró sin esperanza el cielo.

—No es nada, solo que desde que te fuiste me ha quedado bastante tiempo para pensar en «Nanashi»

Le golpeó fuertemente la cabeza y lo agarró del cuello de su Gi.

—Déjate de idioteces, viejo, pensé que te ocurría algo de verdad...

Quizo empezar una pelea, se les daba muchísimo mejor que hablar de sentimientos, pero su padre simplemente miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Hablas enserio?

Su padre bajó por las escaleras del muelle y se sentó en el penúltimo escalón, sin decir nada, Ranma lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, esperando que hablara

—Nanashi fue mi prometida, mi primera prometida, mis padres la habían elegido, éramos bastantes peleadores, pero siempre estaba para mi, algo así como mi madre para mi padre, o Akane para ti, luego conocí a Happosai y a Soun, y empezamos nuestros viajes de artista marcial, y nos distanciemos bastante, no éramos lo que se podría decir «cariñosos» – Hizo una camilla con sus dedos, —Pero estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella, un día me dijo que si me iba de viaje nuevamente...ella no estaría – Miró sus sandalias nostálgicamente, —No le preste atención y me fui, pensé que era solo una amenaza, pero cuando volví, estaba comprometida con otro, quise hablar con ella, pero mi orgullo me lo impidió, tomé mis cosas y me fui, luego conocí a Nodoka y tu naciste, poco después me entere qué tuvo dos hijos, cuando te lleve a que conocieras a tus abuelos, tenias unos 11 meses, la vi, estaba tan hermosa como siempre, pero sus ojos no tenían vida, cuando nuestros ojos conectaron esa chispa que tango me gustaba volvió a aparecer, pero pase por su lado e hice como si no la conociera, me llamó pero la ignore.

Ranma había enmudecido, siempre vio a su padre como alguien sin escrúpulos y sentimientos, dudaba que alguna vez sintiera algo por alguien, con lentitud colocó su brazo en la espalda, su padre no se inmutó.

—Aveces pienso que si mi orgullo no hubiera sido tanto, o si no hubiera dado por sentado que siempre estaría ahí, estaríamos juntos, o si por lo menos hubiera atendido su llamado, quizás seriamos amigos...

Ranma cargaba varias bolsas, vio a la familia Tendô y a su madre sentadas en la arena, Akane llevaba puesta su chaqueta y frunció el ceño al verlo llegar, lanzó las bolsas al suelo y Akane encontró sus pasteles favoritos, él la abrazó por detrás colocando su cabeza en su hombro y abrazando su vientre.

—Tardaste mucho, ¿Acaso alguna chica necesitaba la ayuda Saotome?

No le respondió y simplemente besó su mejilla, se acercó a su oído y susurró.

—Nunca me dejes.

Soltó su agarre sobre su vientre y miró con ira a su madre, tenía que hablar con ella, de cierta forma esperaba que tuviera una respuesta convincente para lo que le diría, sino su forma de verla cambiaría.

* * *

><p>Caminaban hacia las cabañas que habían alquilado, arrendaron tres, una para Soun, su padre y madre, la siguiente para sus cuñadas y la tercera para Akane y él, si ellos pagaban por lo menos tenían derecho a elegir.<p>

Lanzaron sus cosas al suelo y Ranma corrió hacia el baño, cerrándole la puerta en la nariz a su prometida.

—Ranma...

—Ñe, te gané, has algo productivo y avísales a todos que iremos a comer a las seis de la tarde.

Akane gruño y volvió a colocarse sus sandalias, fue a la habitación de sus suegros y padre, la recibió su suegra.

—Tía Nodoka, iremos a comer a las seis, estén listos.

—Claro querida, estaremos listos.

Se alejaba del lugar cuando su padre abrió la puerta y la abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Mi pobre bebé! ¿Que te han hecho?

Acaricio su espalda como solía hacer su madre.

—Tranquilo papá, estoy bien...

—No puedes estar bien, no sin tu padre.

Su agarré se hacía más fuerte y Nodoka llegó a su ayuda.

—Mira Soun, una foto de Akane bebe.

Su padre soltó su cuerpo, tiempo que aprovechó para huir rápidamente.

Se agachó y trató de recuperar el aire. La puerta fue abierta mientras Akane seguía inclinada.

—¿Estas bien, hermanita? Ven, te daré un vaso de agua.

Kasumi agarró su brazo y la ayudo a entrar, le sentó en su cama y volvió con un vaso de agua, que bebió de una pasada.

—¿Sucede algo? – Kasumi se sentó a su lado, provocando que el futón se arrugará.

—Iremos a cenar a las seis.

Akane pasó sus dedos por su cabello.

—¿Donde iremos?

Nabiki salió junto con una nube de vapor, con una toalla cubriendo escasamente su cuerpo y una en su corto cabello castaño.

—A cenar, así que estén listas.

Hizo una ligera flexión de piernas y tomó el pomo de la puerta, se despidió con la mano y corrió hacia su cabaña, por si su padre estaba merodeando.

Miró por la ventana de la cabaña del mismo modo que Ranma lo hacia en la habitación de su casa, pero solo lo encontró vistiéndose con una expresión bastante sería, camino con las manos detrás de su espalda hasta la puerta, Ranma terminaba de colocarse la camisa y le sonrió, ella pudo percatarse de que era una sonrisa triste.

—¿Que sucede, Ranma?

Cerró la puerta detrás de si.

—Después de la cena tengo que arreglar un asunto con mi...madre.

—Pero ¿sobre qué?

Ranma miró hacia otro lado, controlando su ira.

—Después te digo, ahora alístate.

Sin decir nada, continuó buscando algo en su bolso, lo miró unos segundos y luego entró a tomar una ducha.

Medio hora después estaba lista, había trenzado su cabello en una corona, se puso su vestido verde agua pastel y Ranma apareció detrás de ella, su cabello levemente húmedo en una trenza, se acercó a él y se levantó en la punta de sus pies para besar su frente. Él colocó sus brazos al rededor de su cintura.

—¿Estamos listos?

—Si, capitán.

—Vamos entonces.

Soltó su agarre y caminó hacia la puerta, Akane corrió a tomar su bolso.

—Así es hermanita, Kuno me ha ofrecido mucho por tu dirección, y por la de «la chica de la trenza»...

Todos miraron enmudecidos a Ranma.

—¡¿PORQUE RANMA NO CAMBIO A MUJER EN EL OCÉANO?!

Gritó toda la familia al unísono y todos los demás comensales los miraron extrañados.

Ambos prometidos rieron y procedieron a contarle la historia de las hormonas.

—Ah, sabias Akane que el doctor Tofu se le declaró a Kasumi.

Akane golpeó la mesa con las palmas y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—¿Y que dijiste?

—Pues lo lógico, ¿No crees? Que las cosas entre nosotros no se darían, que era demasiado la diferencia de edad y que no me gustaba. Además de que actuaba muy extraño creo que consumía drogas...

—El doctor Tofu no hacia eso, solo era tímido – Se apresuró a añadir Ranma.

—Pero de todas formas me gustan otros chicos...

—¿Así como Kenta? – Rugió molesta, secundada por su hermana del medio.

—Éramos bastante jóvenes, solo fue un error...

Kasumi sonrió maternalmente y tomó las dos manos de sus hermanas.

—Un error que salió caro – Esta vez fue Nabiki que gritó y la demás familia se sintió incómodo y ajena a la situación.

—No es el momento para hablar de eso, mejor cuéntenos como les ha ido en Corea.

Kasumi soltó sus manos y siguió cortando sus fideos con los palillos.

—Muy bien – Akane cambió drásticamente de actitud, —Nos cambiaron de departamento.

Todos los observaron sin entender.

—Significa que cada vez nos va mejor. Ya quedan dos grabaciones más y terminamos con el dorama.

Nodoka asintió con una sonrisa, —¿Y qué harán después de eso?

Akane quedó en blanco, era una buena pregunta ¿Que harían? Trató de responder, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, no tuvo que esforzarse más pues la comida llegó a salvarla.

* * *

><p>—Mamá ¿Podríamos hablar? - Se alejó junto a su progenitora.<p>

—Claro Ranma, ¿Algún problema?

Ranma estaba bastante molesto, Akane lo observaba desde lejos e insistió en que fueran a dar una vuelta por el muelle, miro por ultima vez hacia donde Ranma estaba hablando con su madre, bastante molesto.

—Sabes no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi niñez que no tengan que ver con el entrenamiento, pero hay algo de lo que si me acuerdo – Respiró pesadamente antes de responder, —Como por ejemplo estábamos en casa, debía tener unos cuatro o cinco años, y había dos mujeres, hace poco descubrí que una eras tú, y recientemente descubrí que la otra era «Nanashi», y tu la echaste, le dijiste que no volviera, y estoy completamente seguro de que tu sabias que esa mujer era la única que podía ayudar a papá, pero a ti no te importo, solo quiero saber porqué...

Su madre se alejó unos pasos impedida mayormente por su kimono.

—¡Responde!

Si madre se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, estaba acorralada.

—Fue por tu bien, si tu padre sabia que esa mujer – Pronunció las palabras con desprecio como escupiéndolas, —Había estado en casa, la hubiera buscado y tú no seguirás con tu entrenamiento, lo hice por tu masculinidad.

—Y una mierda – Apretó los puños, no había respuesta correcta, —Lo hiciste por egoísmo, viste a la mujer, estaba mal, necesitaste ayuda y te negaste a dársela, no eres mejor que nadie, eres igual de egoísta que los demás, siempre buscando algo a cambio. No quiero verte más.

Ranma se alejó dejando a su madre temblorosa y agitada, llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello, cuando encontró a Akane haciendo fila para un juego en la feria del muelle, simplemente la jaló de la mano y la llevo a un lugar apartado, cuando se cercioro de que estuvieran solos la abrazó fuertemente, ella no dijo nada y simplemente le acaricio la espalda.

—Tranquilo, nos vamos mañana.

Todos sonreían a excepción de su padre que lloraba sin decir nada, Nodoka había vuelto a su casa, sin decirle nada a nadie.

Akane abrazó a sus hermanas mientras Ranma cargaba las maletas en el taxi, se despidieron de todos, y subieron en el asiento de atrás.

—¿A dónde los llevó?

—Al aeropuerto por favor.

El conductor asintió y colocó una suave canción en la radio, Ranma apretó su mano sin causarle daño.

Cuando llegaron nos les sorprendió ver periodistas, más bien, se colocaron sus lentes de sol y agradecieron que fijaran su atención en ellos, por lo menos en la sala de embarque estuvieron más tranquilos.

—No puedo creer que tu madre le haya ocultado eso a tu padre.

– Akane mordió su barra de cereal.

—Menos yo, siempre la vi tan dulce.

—Quizás sólo tuvo miedo – Gesticulo con sus manos.

—¿De que?

Ranma mordió la barra de cereal de la mano de Akane.

—De que la dejara con sola y con un hijo.

—No lo creo...

—Yo lo tendría.

No dijo nada más y aprovecho de comprar dos cafés.

* * *

><p>—Quiero a mi bebe, Ranma.<p>

Mordió su labio inferior y Ranma apretó otro piso en el elevador.

—Busquémoslo – Sonrió y puso su mano en la nuca, gesto que hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

Bajaron y tocaron la puerta 1102, abrió Yuna, con suavidad habló.

—¿Vienes por tu perro?

Ranma asintió y Yuna desapareció, poco después Choa apareció con Bulbogi en brazos.

—Es demasiado travieso, Ranma, la próxima vez contrata un hotel – Miró a Akane, —Hola Akane, aquí tienes – Le entregó al cachorro.

—Gracias Choa – Acaricio la cabeza de su perro, —Nos vemos después.

—Hasta luego – Choa se despidió mientras el elevador se abría y observaron la imagen de la joven rubia cerrando la puerta.

Cuando entraron a su casa, Akane saltó a su sillón junto a Bulbogi.

—Hogar dulce hogar – Estiró los brazos y recostó su cabeza. —¿No lo extrañabas? Seúl se ha vuelto mi hogar.

Ranma negó mientras ponía a calentar agua.

—No, para mi Seúl esta donde estés tú.

Akane miraba al hombre con indumentaria en su boca, terminaba ya su blanqueamiento.

—Listo Akane, tu tapadura esta lista.

—¿Qfhjfs? – Trató de hablar pero su boca no respondía de la misma forma.

—No lo intentes, estas anestesiada.

Trató de protestar, pero entre la auxiliar dental, el dentista y la recepcionista.

Se sostuvo la barbilla y tomó el camino a casa, quería dar un paseo, algunas personas la saludaban y ella respondía con un movimiento de mano.

Vio una heladería y recordó que su antiguo dentista le aconsejaba comer después de visitar su consulta.

Entro al recinto y se acercó a la caja, le costó mucho, pero consiguió que le entendieran, se acercó al mostrador y pidió un helado de chocolate, se sentó en una mesa cercana a la ventana, su celular vibró y lo sacó de su bolso.

«¿Donde estas?» Le encantaba que se preocupara de ella.

«No importa, ¿Pasa algo?»

Un ligero cosquilleo se instaló en estómago y se removió en su asiento.

«Cómo sea, nos vemos en casa» Hizo un mohín con su boca y se levantó

Termino su helado y pasó por una tienda departamental, los precios eran elevados, pero quería y pudo permitírselo. La anestesia perdía efecto, miró el primer vestido era negro y simple, pero bastante casual y elegante, lo dejó ahí y siguió mirando la ropa por media hora más, por fin volvió al primer vestido y lo llevó a la caja.

La cajera comenzó a hiper ventilarse y desapareció detrás de la puerta de personal, volvió rápidamente, pero con otra mujer, parecía la gerente.

—Lamento eso, pero es su primer día, ¿Quiere comprar eso, señorita Tendô?

—¿Como sabe mi nombre? – Su rostro era una interrogante.

—Por favor, son muy conocidos, ¿Quién no ve su programa?

—¡Ahh! Era eso, muchas gracias por su sintonía.

—No es nada ¿Con qué paga?

—Tarjeta de debito.

Tomó la tarjeta la deslizó.

—Por si acaso, ¿No le interesaría participar en la campaña publicitaria de este mes?

Akane miró hacia todos los lados para ver si efectivamente la oferta era para ella.

—Eh, claro, pero ¿cómo?

La gerente empacó su vestido en la bolsa.

—Venga mañana a esta hora y como recuerdo esto – Guardó un collar en su bolsa.

* * *

><p>—Si, Ajhumma, todo es bien, si, era mañana. – Se descalzó y dejo la bolsa en el suelo.<p>

Bulbogi corrió a sus pies y se puso a su altura, era tan lindo y pequeño.

Un olor captó su atención y camino hacia la cocina, recorrió el mesón pasando su mano por encima, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta y con precaución abrió el microondas, solo había un plato de su tienda favorita, sacó un encurtido y lo metió en su boca, se giró buscando algún tipo de respuesta y la halló pegada en el refrigerador, tomó la nota y la examinó, «Boba, apuesto que te asustaste, te deje la cena, yo llegaré tarde»

Sonrió a pesar de la sensación de aprensión en su estómago, colocó unos minutos más el plato de comida, y escuchó los ladridos de Bulbogi provenientes de su habitación, con paso temeroso examinó la habitación y lo único que llamo su atención fue el pato gigante de peluche.

Se acercó y le quito la nota de la frente «No te sientas sola»

Abrazó fuertemente al peluche y fue por su teléfono.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...fotografías al dichoso peluche y se decidió por una donde su regalo era olfateado por su mascota, con rapidez la subió a la red y fue por su comida.

No volvía a cenar sola hace bastante tiempo y no quería volver a hacerlo, estaban a la nada de terminar el programa y luego al ceremonia de premios y podría irse a Japón o lo que decidieran, se llevó la ultima cucharada a la boca y luego fue a lavar su servicio.

* * *

><p>Ranma observaba con deleite a su prometida, su pequeña estatura en comparación a la suya la hacía más adorable, aunque nunca se lo diría, su corto cabello había comenzado a crecer, pronto le diría que le hacia falta un corte, su silueta de espaldas era tan atractivo cómo el resto de su cuerpo, con pasos sigilosos y haciendo uso del Umisen-Ken se acercó por atrás y rodeo su estrecha cintura con sus brazos, ubicando su cabeza en el hombro.<p>

—¿Que tanto veías? ¿Eh, pervertido? – Sacó su cabeza del escondite y la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Como...

—¿Sabía que estabas ahí? Fácil, yo siempre lo sé.

Besó su mejilla bruscamente, tal cómo un artista marcial lo haría, se alejó de su prometida mientras se apoyaba en el mesón.

—¿Que hiciste hoy? – Los grandes ojos cafés de su prometida le impedían mentirle, pero no podía revelarle la verdad, no aún, aflojo el cuello de su camisa y utilizó otra estrategia.

—¿Te gustó tu regalo?

El semblante de su prometida cambio de inmediato, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y su corto cabello se meció al mismo tiempo que su cabeza cuando asintió con vehemencia. De un salto llegó a su lado y la retuvo con sus fuertes brazos. Posicionaron sus frentes una contra la otra y le dio un ligero beso en su nariz respingada, siguió el sendero de su oreja hasta llegar a su cuello y luego serenarse en su hombro con los brazos firmemente asidos en su cintura.

—Me gusto muchooo, pero yo no tengo nada para ti.

Aprovechando que no podía observarlo una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios.

—Hay algo que puedes darme, Akane – Su voz ronca y seductora la hizo estremecerse, pero cuando sus habilidosas manos se posaron en lugares que no deberían dio un ligero respingó de anticipación.

—¿Si? ¿Qué? – Utilizó la voz que sabia que le gustaba y le hacia perder el control con premeditación, y el hecho de que mordiera la punta de su dedo índice tampoco fue dejado al azar.

—Ahora te mostraré – Sin delicadeza y con premura la levantó en sus brazos hasta llegar a su habitación.

La silueta iluminada por la luz de la luna le daba a la joven un aire etéreo, Ranma no hacia nada más que observarla, colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja y contesto su teléfono que no paraba de sonar.

—¿Moshi-Moshi? Ahh, Hiomin, si, ¿pudiste hacerlo? Fantástico, eres la mejor, hablamos mañana.

Cortó el teléfono y volvió a sumergirse en las sabanas, tenía una cuenta pendiente con alguien, pero eso no le impedía relajarse en el «hogar».

* * *

><p>Ambos jóvenes luchaban con las armas que tenían a su alcance, al final la peor de las luchas había sido contra su propia especie, el excepcional joven dio una vuelta en su eje y con precisión clavo su espada en el pulmón derecho de su oponente, de reojo observaba a su compañera de aventura, acababa de cortarle la yugular a alguien con su abanico. Se agachó evitando el golpe certero hacia su cabeza y volvió toda su concentración a su lucha. Miró fijamente a su rival y pudo determinar que era una mujer, pero no espero que le hablara.<p>

—Que mal, ensuciarme las manos con Gin, el peor de su familia.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, posó ambas manos en su cabeza, tratando de aplacar el dolor fulminante en su cabeza y oídos, trató de recordar donde lo había oído, miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza una sonrisa se formó en la curvatura de sus labios y su ultima palabra antes de que la katana fuera enterrada en su vientre fue: «inmunda Soo-Yun»

Soo-Yun no podía ver muy bien su alrededor con sus ojos empañados de lágrimas, abrazaba con vehemencia al cuerpo en sus piernas y poco le importo que la sangre estuviera manchando su ropa. Besó con dulzura sus labios y pudo sentir el sabor salado de sus lagrimas combinándose con el sabor de Gin, lo besó una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis...hasta que perdió la cuenta y no despertaba, ilusa al creer que con un beso de amor verdadero volvería a la vida, esa era la vida real.

—¡Eres un malditooooooo! – A pesar de aun sostenerlo en su regazo golpeó con ambos puños su pecho, —¿Cómo puedes dejarme sola?

Los sollozos enérgicos la invadieron y se cubrió con sus manos llenas de sangre, —Prometiste que volveríamos juntos y patearías a mi padre y al maestro.

Sus frases entrecortadas volvían pesado el ambiente y las nubes cargadas de agua aparecieron en la atmósfera. Sus lagrimas caían sin control empapando desde su escote hasta el cuerpo inerte.

—Por favor, por favor – Su voz quebrada era lo único que parecía escucharse a kilómetros, —Si despiertas, si me casare contigo, tendremos esos 20 niños que dijiste y viviremos alejados de todo esto, dejare de decirte patético o estúpido, pero por favor – Sollozos la atacaron ferozmente, —Despierta.

Su voz era inaudible, su llanto patético en medio de una llanura era un deprimente cuadro, pero no se desvió de tarea, a pesar del brazo que la jaló por la espalda y los sonidos reconfortantes, cuando estas cosas de descodificaron en su cabeza miró hacia el joven que la observaba con un poco de remordimiento.

—Lo he oído todo, solo que no tenía fuerzas para responder.

La joven no paró ni un instante a pensar y apretó sus puños con fuerza, y con la misma fuerza se lanzó contra el chico.

—Maldito Gin.

Sin poder defenderse fue atacado por un beso apasionado cargado de sentimientos.

Correspondió el beso a pesar de que el director dijo corten y llegaran los demás trabajaros del set.

Se levantaron de su puesto en el suelo y miraron a todo el elenco, el director se acercó a dar algunas palabras.

—Esto ha sido algo emocionante, nunca imagine trabajar con gente de su nivel – apuntó a todo el set, —Y con actores de su categoría – Reverencio a los demás actores y por último posó su mirada en ellos, —Y ustedes fueron un gran descubrimiento chicos, nunca espero este tipo de actuación, y si siguen en esto podría irles muy bien, en fin, muchas gracias a todos.

La gente siguió dando sus agradecimiento y los prometidos se despidieron de todos, sus vestuarios eran los mas complicados y entre antes se los quitaran mejor.

Ranma miraba a su prometida apoyada en la pared. Restándole importancia se quito la parte superior de su traje y continuó con la inferior, pero se detuvo al sentir unas pequeñas manos pasearse por su pecho y unos delgados brazos apretándolo, unas ligeras gotas empaparon su espalda.

—Vamos, no llores, no significa que esto se acabó para nosotros.

Quería consolarla, pero ni el mismo sabia que decir, mentiría si dijera que sabia que hacer, pregunta sobre su destino también lo embargaban. Se giró correspondiéndole el abrazó.

—¿Que haremos, Ranma? – Su mirada era seria y supo que no debía discutir con ella.

—Esperemos a la entrega de premios y vemos que hacemos, aun debemos arreglar el asunto del compromiso público.

Besó su frente dulcemente y comenzó a idear un plan, le preguntaría a su Sensei de las clases de artes marciales, siempre sabia que decir, pero no sabia si se le permitiría ir ahora que ya habían terminado su contrato.

**Notas del autor:** Hola, hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien. Gracias por leer. Y sobre todo gracias a ti, «Amigo» que siempre dejas reviews, debo decir que esta historia es para mi, y quise compartirla, pero sus comentarios son gratificantes, y ahora entiendo a los demás autores de , gracias a los que dieron Follow y Fav, espero saber que les parece. ¡Ah! y he notado que si alargo los capítulos no me dejan comentarios, ¿se debe a que no le gusta lo extenso? ¿Debería reducir la extensión?

«Nanashi»: Es nombre de hombre, pero usémoslo como de mujer, un secreto entre nosotros, significa «sin nombre» por eso Ranma se enoja cuando Genma le dice que ha estado pensando en Nanashi cuando no estaba pues seria algo así cómo: «Desde que te fuiste he estado pensando mucho en «sin nombre».


	12. Rules in Seul

**Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

_I believe love produces a certain flowering if the whole personality which nothing else can achieve_.

**Ivan Sergeevich**

* * *

><p><em>12. Rules in Seul.<em>

— Akane Tendo, por favor cuide de mi – Se inclinó frente a su jefa, que le sonreía con satisfacción.

Agarró con fuerza su cara y la examinó.

—Eres bastante linda, ve con los maquilladores para que empecemos.

La soltó bruscamente casi consiguiendo que hacia el equipo y sostuvo su ropa. Se sintió levemente cohibida, cuando salió de vestidores, lista, diviso a Hyuna hablando por teléfono. Cuando la vio, su jefa le sonrió.

—Te queda muy bien, ve, que te están llamando.

Corrió hacia el set y se colocó en el medio.

El fotógrafo empezó a decirle que pose adoptar y cuanto inclinarse, sonreír.

Después de bastante tiempo podía irse.

Hizo una reverencia y fue por su ropa.

•

* * *

><p>•<p>

Ranma mordió el pocky en su boca y dejó la producida invitación sobre la cama, tanteo sus pantalones hasta sacar su celular, la cuadró y lanzó un disparo, la subía a la red junto con un mensaje «Tengo mi invitación, súper»

•

* * *

><p>•<p>

—Se lo juró Ajhumma, estoy agotada, fotos por aquí, ruedas de prensa por allá, ni siquiera he podido cortarme el cabello.

Akane tanteó los pocos centímetro que su cabello había crecido. La mujer siguió revolviendo la sopa con serenidad, —Bueno, ¿No era lo que querías? No irte de Corea, debes acepar las consecuencias.

—Mamá tiene razón, Akane, tienes suerte de tener tanto trabajo, muchas chicas matarían por poder salir en un comercial o publicidad, igual que Ranma, ¿No rechazó esa serie donde tenía que ser Gay?

Akane bajó el rostro afiebrado por el rubor y comenzó a reír, —Si, pero eso era demasiado. Pero ya esta viendo un nuevo contrato, aunque a mi solo me ofrecieron un papel como hermana menor en un dorama cómico.

Ajhumma agregó algunas especies a la sopa, mientras Akane seguía cortando.

—¿De que tratará el Dorama?

Akane limpio el cuchillo y continuo con la carne, —Bueno, es drama, creo que interpreta a un asesino, o algo a así, aun no me ha dicho mucho.

Unnie siguió decorando el pastel, —Vaya éxito y solo tienen 19.

Negó con la cabeza y el cuchillo en la mano, —No, tenemos 18...

—No, Akane, aquí en Corea tienen 19, su edad real +1.

—¿De verdad?

—¿No lo sabías?

—No la verdad no, ¡Ay! Espera, me están llamando.

Limpio sus manos en el delantal y contestó.

—¿Alo? Si un poco, en media hora, claro, claro, ahí te veo, te quiero mucho. – La última frase la susurró de forma que solo fuera audible para él.

Se acercó lentamente hasta su puesto de trabajo y siguió con su tarea, madre e hija se miraron extrañadas y luego a su aprendiz.

—¿Que te dijo?

Sin levantar la vista de los alimentos que cortaba, contestó.

—Nada.

•

* * *

><p>•<p>

—¿Cómo está tu pizza? – Ranma mordía su rebanada y la miraba atentamente.

Akane dio un pequeño mordisco a su rebanada y la saboreó.

—Bastante buena. – Siguió comiendo.

—Entonces dame un poco – Trató de morderla, pero ella alejó rápidamente la comida.

—Noo, tu tienes la tuya.

Siguió intentando probarla sin éxito.

—Sólo un poquito. – Ranma utilizó su mirada de convencimiento y sus carcajadas eran audibles en todo el establecimiento.

—Pero tú dame de la tuya.

Ranma acercó la comida a su boca y la mordió ferozmente, su prometido enarcó una ceja y ella siguió saboreando, —Delicioso.

Akane acercó su rebanada a la boca de su prometido que la mordió con la misma intensidad que ella, movía las cejas graciosamente mientras degustaba.

—Es mejor la mía.

Akane volvió a reír, mientras la observaban atentamente.

No eran lo bastante consciente para notar que todos los comensales del local, los miraba y algunos grababan.

Cuando terminaron su comida, Akane tomó su suéter y bolso, imposibilitándole tomar la mano de Ranma.

Unas calles más allá logró arreglarse y tomarlo de la mano.

—Ranma, voy a dejar las clases de arte marcial.

Su prometido giró bruscamente la cabeza, tratando de detectar si era algún tipo de broma.

—¡¿Por qué?! Tú amas entrenar, es parte de ti, de mi, de nosotros...

—Si, pero no estoy aprendiendo nada, prefiero entrenar contigo, ¿no podrías ayudarme?

El sujeto trato de alejarse a pesar de que era firmemente asido por la mano izquierda.

—Akane, yo no golpeó a niñas, menos a tan torpes como tú...

Sin ninguna muestra de molestia de acercó a él, moviendo lindamente las pestañas, con su mano disponible acarició su brazo, y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero si me ayudas, yo podría darte algunos regalos... – Mordió tentativamente su labio inferior y se acomodó un mechón de cabello, —Ó lo que tú quieras.

La nuez de Adán del joven se movió graciosamente de arriba a bajo, miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie los veía, recibió gustoso el ligero beso, regalado.

Cuando terminó la caricia, se entretuvo observando fijamente a la joven, entendía a la perfección porque era tan solicita últimamente en las campañas publicitarias, sus grandes ojos cafés, tan transparentes como una gota de lluvia, y expresaban tantas emociones, su pequeña boca como un botón de cerezo, su respingada nariz que le daba un ligero aire de superioridad, su piel tan blanca y suave como el marfil y su cabello le daba un aire tan inocente y tierno. Era realmente bella y solo suya.

Asintió brevemente y le indicó que siguiera caminando.

—Esta bien, pero aceptaras mis reglas. Número uno: si te duele solo me dirás, número dos: Empezaremos con algo fácil...

—Pero yo...

—Shhh, con algo fácil, número tres: Nos adaptaremos a nuestro horario. Eso es todo...no, espera, número cuatro: me obedecerás.

—Si, pero yo creo...

Con un gesto de su mano le indicó que se callará, tomó su teléfono y contestó.

—¿Moshi-Moshi?...¿Qué?...Si, voy enseguida...sí, iré con Akane...nos vemos allá.

Su prometida la miraba igual que una hoja en blanco, sin ningún tipo de expresión, —Akane, buenas noticias...

•

* * *

><p>•<p>

Akane agradecía estar con Hyuna y que hablará por ellos, porque no entendía absolutamente nada, pero al parecer su prometido lo hacia e intercambiabas frases con el posible jefe de su posible trabajo.

Hyuna y Ranma asintieron y se despidieron con una reverencia, los imito rápidamente y caminó hasta la puerta, siguieron a Hyuna hasta el estacionamiento donde aparcó su auto.

—¿Que sucedió? – Miró a su mañanee y luego a Ranma, alternando el orden.

—Sencillo Akane, están ofreciéndoles un buen dinero por una campaña y un auto a Ranma, para que los promocione.

—Pero yo también quiero un auto...

Hyuna revolvió su cabello en un gesto de cariño, —Lo sé, pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir, pero es bastante dinero, ¿no hay algo que quisieras hacer con el?

Realmente sabia lo que quería hacer, pero no lo diría en voz alta hasta que llegaran a un acuerdo con su prometido, negó y entró a la camioneta, Ranma se sentó a su lado y sostuvo su mano suavemente.

—Deben venir mañana ambos, pero tu te quedaras a una sección de fotos Akane.

Hyuna conducía por las modernas calles de Seúl con maestría, alternando miradas entre la calle y ellos.

—Suena bien, Hyuna, pero yo no sé conducir y Akane tampoco.

Detuvo fuertemente el auto, provocando que prácticamente se estamparán, —¿Cómo no saben conducir? ¿Que han hecho toda su vida?

Ranma frunció sus cejas negras y farfulló, —Somos artistas marciales, no necesitamos...

—No, lo que ahora tengo son un actor y una modelo, con un hobby de artes marciales.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos llevando consigo la mano de su prometida.

Akane habló suavemente, tratando de calmar el ambiente, —Entonces ¿que haremos?

—Yo les enseñaré.

Cuándo llegaron a las afueras de su edificio, Akane amablemente preguntó, —¿Quieres pasar a cenar?

—Muchas gracias, Akane, pero quede con Hiomin, te pasó a buscar mañana.

—Claro, mañana nos vemos.

Bajó alegremente del auto seguida por Ranma, cuando entraron a la recepción, el conserje la llamó.

—Señorita Akane, llegó una carta para usted.

—¿Una carta? – La tomó suavemente, como midiéndola, —¿De quién podrá ser?

Se alejó hacia el elevador, y se encontró con Ranma.

—¿Que sucedió? – Marcó su piso y las puertas se cerraron.

—Una carta...

—¿De quien?

—¡Ay, no lo sé, Ranma! ¿No ves que aun no lo he abierto? – Lo encaró mientras abría la carta, era casi imposible leer de quien provenía pues estaba bastante deteriorada.

«Quería Akane:

Habla Akari, tengo maravillosas noticias, pero no se cuando te llegaran pues he enviado esta carta con Ryoga, nos hemos casado en una ceremonia pequeña, lamento no haberlos invitado, pero fue realmente pequeña, y dudo que pudieras venir, pues he visto que ha su programa le ha idi bastante bien en Japón y supongo que allá también, el asunto es que estoy embarazada y realmente feliz, quiero agradecerte por llevará a Ryoga de nuevo conmigo.

Atentamente Akari Hibiki.»

Cuando terminó de leer notó que ya estaba en el sillón y con Ranma a su lado, volvió a mirar la letra y busco la fecha, un tres de Marzo y estaban a mediados de Abril, si que se había retrasado Ryoga.

Dejó la carta encima, analizando los increíbles cambios en su vida.

•

* * *

><p>•<p>

Ranma observaba a su prometida caminar de un lado a otro con tacones tan altos que parecían sancos, mostraba su sonrisa hacia la cámara, mientras posaba al lado de la camioneta, le hicieron recitar algunas frases y más fotografías, Hyuna aun seguía a su lado aunque hablando por teléfono y con otro aparato electrónico en sus manos.

Cuando terminó se acercó a susurrarle, —A Akane aun le falta bastante, vamos a fuera, te enseñare a conducir.

Siguió a su jefa hasta la planta del estacionamiento, que extrañamente se encontraba vacía, pero no preguntó, simplemente subió al auto, en el asiento de copiloto.

—Mira Ranma, ves esta palanca, este auto es automático, cuando necesitas reversa mueves la palanca ahí – Le indicó con su mano manicurada, —Esta «p» indica parking, cuando quieras estacionar, «D» es drive y es para conducir normalmente, esta «N» indica no movimiento, la utilizas cuando te detienes por poco tiempo o así, ahora mírame...

Akane se colocó el gorro de su sudadera y se dirigió hacia el auto estacionado de su jefa, cuando entro a la parte de atrás, dio un leve gritó al encontrarse con que Ranma estaba en el asiento del conductor y Hyuna parecía bastante alegre. Tomó sus manos y comenzó a levantarlas con felicidad.

—No sé como lo hizo, pero es un genio, sólo le mostré una vez y ya lo hace genial...

—Si, aprende rápido, siempre lo hace con nuevas técnicas, no es la gran cosa.

Se encogió de hombros y le lanzó un beso a su prometido que le sacaba la lengua.

—De todos modos es fantástico, pero ahora viene la prueba real, conduce hasta el departamento.

Asintió y apretó el acelerador, salió del subterráneo hasta la calle y se lanzó con rapidez, en cuestión de minutos conducía realmente, aunque le costó un poco al principio, se adaptó rápidamente y llegó sin ningún problema, Hyuna aplaudió de la misma forma que lo hacia una madre orgullosa.

—Excelente, mañana iras a sacar tu permiso de conducir...

Akane abrió la puerta de la parte posterior y desde abajo hablo con indiferencia, —No es la gran cosa.

•

* * *

><p>•<p>

—¿Dónde estás? – Conectó el manos libres y siguió con las manos en el volante.

—En una cafetería cerca de la empresa que me contrató, ¿Por qué?

—¿Como se llama la cafetería?

—Espera un poco, ¡ah! Starsbucks...

—La conozco, pídeme un café, llegó en veinte minutos.

—Pero...

Cortó la llamada y marcó el número del chico que trabaja junto a él en el dorama de la tarde. Habían comenzado bastante bien, y pronto ya tenían más promociones, el chico era bastante simpático y eso lo distraía para no tener una relación tan íntima con su co-protagonista.

—¿Aló?...Cho-Hee, me llamaste y no alcancé a contestar y por eso te llamo...ahh...¿invitarnos?...¿a dónde?...eh, claro, ahí estaremos...sí, sí...hasta luego.

Volvió a cortar y estacionó frente al local de cafés, espero hasta que su prometida salió con las manos empuñadas apretando la bandeja con sus cafés y otra bolsa, en su hombro llevaba su bolso y realmente creía que esos jeans y botas le favorecían enormemente, a pesar de que ella odiara usar pantalones, el viento movió ligeramente su cabello azulado y la basta de su abrigo, a pesar de ser primavera el día había sido especialmente frío, ambos habían estado trabajando, y era importante que se vieran un tiempo, o si no su relación podía desgastarse, ó eso le había dicho Hyuna, Akane cruzó la calle corriendo hasta entrar a la camioneta, se calentó las manos y subió la temperatura de la calefacción.

—Que sorpresa verte por acá – Ranma acercó su boca a la de ella, que correspondió gustosa, se dieron un largo beso de saludó, cuando terminó le entregó su café y un sándwich.

—¿Quieres salir hoy? – Ranma mordió su sándwich de forma voraz.

—Si, me gustaría, ¿a dónde quieres ir? – Tomó un sorbo de su café y el rojo en sus mejillas bajó de intensidad a medida que el calor volvía a su cuerpo.

—Es un sorpresa – Terminó su sándwich y bebió de su café.

•

* * *

><p>•<p>

Akane se tambaleaba en sus tacones, el vestido que llevaba era bastante lindo en ella, de la mano de Ranma atravesó el club, llegaron a un zona vip, y Ranma saludó a los que ella identificó como sus nuevo compañeros de trabajo, los reverenció cortésmente y se sentó.

—Vaya Ranma, es más bonita en persona.

La risa nerviosa de su prometida le causo gracias y rió también de forma auténtica.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Cho-Hee, compañero de Ranma...

—Claro que lo sé, y tu eres Ga In, co-protagonista, me han gustado mucho tus series.

—Oh, muchas gracias la verdad, estoy halagada – no pudo identificar completamente si la chica se sonrojó o no, ya que las luches de colores del club dificultaban la tarea.

—Espero que no les moleste que hayamos pedido por ustedes...

—No te preocupes, pero yo no tomaré. – Ranma gestualizo con sus manos, hablando fuertemente sobre el ruido del local nocturno.

—¿Déjame adivinar? Conductor designado. – Ga In rió alegremente mientras se reacomodaba en el asiento.

—Si.

—Pobre de ti, pero no te preocupes, Akane beberá por ti, ¿no es cierto Akane?

Todos rieron mientras las bebidas llegaban, su prometido pidió aparte algo sin alcohol.

—Dinos Akane, ¿en qué proyecto estas ahora?

Ranma se golpeó la frente, justo tenían que sacar un tema que su prometida podía hablar por días, se resigno a escucharla nuevamente.

•••

Ranma apretó el botón para quitar la alarma de la camioneta, ambos subieron con rapidez, por suerte no habían tenido que salir a la calle, pues el club tenía estacionamiento, giró el volante para lograr salir del subterráneo, mientras Akane cepillaba sus cabello con las manos, pero al estar llegando al final de la cuesta estaba llena de fotógrafos que no cesaban de sacar fotos, Akane dio un leve gritó y se cubrió el rostro con su bolso, Ranma sólo siguió con la vista en el caminó, cuando lograron dejar atrás a los periodistas, Akane comenzó a rascarse el brazo intensamente, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba realmente nerviosa, pero el no sabia como animarla. Realmente los habían fotografiado, juntos y bastante después de que terminaron su drama, sólo atinó a acariciarle el brazo suavemente.

•

* * *

><p>•<p>

Ranma veía a los periodistas con tranquilidad, se había acostumbrado a las cámaras y preguntas inquisidoras, continuó con el siguiente periodista.

—Bueno señor Saotome, yo quiero preguntarle estrictamente por su relación con Akane Tendô, pero no salga con eso, de «él señor Saotome no responderá más»

El señor Hye se acercó al micrófono y con un gesto bastante molesto respondió lo mismo que siempre, —Ranma y Akane no tienen una relación.

El periodista acercó su boca al micrófono mientras abría una carpeta, ayudado por entra periodista , —Siempre responden eso, pero yo tengo pruebas textuales, por ejemplo, el día 13 de Abril, la señorita Tendô subió la imagen de un lindo peluche amarillo a su red social, y el día 15 de Abril, usted público una foto de la invitación a los TBS Awards, donde en la esquina de la foto se aprecia el mismo peluche, si eso no fuera suficiente, el 22 de Abril, se les vio comiendo juntos en una pizzería de un barrio local, varios fans los grabaron, comiendo y hablando en japonés, ¿debo recordar que su serie terminó el 23 de Marzo? Creo que no, además de que el día 30 de Abril, ambos fueron fotografiados saliendo de un club pasado la medianoche, ¿Qué puede decirnos al respecto?

Ranma sonrió de la misma forma que lo hacia cuando veía a Akane, —No puedo decir mucho, pero Akane realmente es una persona encantadora, hermosa por dentro y por fuera. ¡Muchas gracias, hasta luego!

Se levantó rápidamente, ignorando la mirada furibunda de su jefe y las miles de preguntas de los camarógrafos.

•••

Akane tenía sobre sus piernas a Bulbogi mientras miraba a su prometido preparar la cena.

—¿Así que nos descubrieron? – Akane enarcó una ceja pícaramente.

—No, aún no, pero el jefe realmente estaba molesto por eso.

—Siempre lo esta, pero mejor olvidemos nos de él por ahora – Akane acarició el estomago de su mascota, —Mañana temprano vendrá el equipo de producción para alistarnos para la ceremonia de premiación, ¿Nervioso?

Ranma siguió lavando las verduras y negó.

—No, pero realmente quiero ganar algo, aunque sea a los «mejores abdominales»

Akane frunció el ceño y mantuvo recta la boca.

—Claro, para que todaaas te vean – Remarcó la «a».

—No, sólo porque quiero ganar.

•••

Akane sonreía al ver como las expertas peluqueras rizaban la punta de su corto cabello, su maquillaje era bastante sobrio exceptuando su labial rojo, a su lado hacían una limpieza facial a su prometido, que miraba concentrado su reflejo.

—Estas lista, ahora el vestido.

Se levantó rápidamente y fue al baño a colocarse la ropa interior indicada, y se colocó el enagua, salió de la habitación de baño, todas las miradas estaba fijas en ella, camino hacia el vestido, tratando de ocultar el sonrojó.

Dos chicas la ayudaron a colocárselo, cuando estuvo lista, siguieron con los tacones, la sonrisa no salía de su rostro, el vestido rojo de encaje era precioso y elegante, según su criterio, la obligaron a sentarse alejada de ningún tipo de producto que arruinara el vestido.

Cuando Ranma terminó estaba usando un esmoquin negro que le sentaba maravillosamente, sonrió de la misma forma que él lo hizo cuando la vio, bajaron hasta su limusina contratada para el evento, su jefe estaba dentro y sonrió cuando los vio.

—Muy bien, todo va perfecto.

A mitad de camino las mariposas llegaron a su estómago y apretó fuertemente la mano del joven que la miró inmediatamente.

—¿Que pasa?

—Estoy nerviosa ¿Que tal si me caigo? ¿Ó algo malo? ¿Qué...

—No va a pasar nada, cálmate, sólo sonríe, yo también estaré ahí contigo.

Vio a su jefe que se removía incómodamente en su asiento, pero no dijo nada. Así que volvió la vista al joven de la trenza.

Cuando llegaron a la alfombra roja, esperaron su turno para bajar de la limusina, pero fue empujada antes de que pudiera tomar la mano de su prometido.

—Pero ¿Que demo...

—Lo siento, pero Ranma irá dos puestos más atrás, no es bueno que estén juntos. – Su jefe habló sin una pizca de humor.

—¿Que estupidez esta diciendo? – Ranma lo empujó levemente, —Yo voy a ir con Akane...

—No iras a ningún lado.

Le prohibió el paso y en un segundo ya habían avanzado lejos de ella.

Realmente no sabia que hacer, pero no tuvo que esforzarse porque en cosa de segundos el staff llegó y le indicó por donde debería ir, cuando llegó su turno, sonrió para la cámara y siguió caminando hasta llegar al auditorio, efectivamente dos puestos más allá venia Ranma, bastante molesto, no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse cuando la llevaron hacia su asiento, la premiación empezó con un numero de apertura y dos actores famosos de presentadores.

Varias categorías, solo un ganador. Estaba la categoría de «mejor ost» «mejor dorama cómico», «dorama trágico» y todos sus derivados, luego los premios a los actores «mejor actor masculino» «mejor actriz», sólo sonreía cuando la cámara la enfocaba y volteaba hacia atrás para ver a su prometido, el ruido de fondo indicando una nueva categoría captó su atención y se giró hacia el escenario.

—El premio para «el mejor actor revelación es...» – La impecable presentadora en un largo vestido negro daba suspenso al asuntó, —Es para...

El redoble de tambores llenó el lugar.—Es para Ranma Saotome.

Aplaudió con fuerza y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro.

Ranma subió las escaleras hacia el podio y miró su premio y luego al público, —De verdad quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron, a mi jefe, a mi manager, a mi familia, al público, pero especialmente a mi prometida. ¡Muchas gracias!

Abandonó el escenarios después de un reverencia dejando a todos atónitos, ella sólo sonrió sin prestar mucha atención al espectáculo, cuando llegó una de sus categorías logro prestar atención levemente a lo que decían, —Ahora la ganadora para la categoría «el rostro más bonito de este año es...»

El presentador miraba fijamente su papel, —Akane Tendô.

Se levantó con cuidado de no estropear su vestido y procurando no caer por sus tacones, desde arriba una sonrisa nerviosa la atacó.

—Muchas gracias a todos, a mi padre, a Kasumi, Nabiki, a Hyuna a la señora Ra Hee, Ra Im, de verdad muchas gracias.

La presentadora se acercó por su lado derecho y la miró por un instante, —¿No estás celosa por que tu co-protagonista le diera este triunfo a su prometida?

Akane le sonrió con la misma falsedad y se acercó al micrófono, —Gracias por recordarme, gracias a ti, Ranma, por dedicarme ese triunfó, esto es por nosotros.

Se inclinó levemente y bajó las escaleras, cuando estuvo alejada de ahí sé permitió suspirar tranquilamente.

Desde su asiento miró a su prometido que estaba sereno y con una gran sonrisa, el público estaba sorprendido y los fotógrafos y cámaras los enfocaban, inmediatamente después de la premiación su equipo los mando a llamar. Llegaron a la oficina de su jefe y entraron con lentitud.

—Señor Hye...

—¡Nada!, me desobedecieron y no se los perdonaré.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos y lo miró altivo, —Y ¿Que piensa hacer? ¿Eh?

Akane tiró levemente de su camisa para que no comenzará una discusión.

—Ya lo verán, ahora fuera.

A pesar de todo Akane se inclinó en una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

Cuando estuvo fuera colocó una mano en su pecho y regulo su respiración. —Estaba preocupada.

—¿Por qué? No es como si fueran a matarnos.

—Lo sé, pero tuve miedo, el jefe es poderoso y lo sabes.

**Notas del autor:** Hola, hola gracias por los comentarios, esta vez no explicare la historia de Genma, pero si en los pocos próximos capítulos.

**Amigo**: Claro que no dejaré de escribir, gracias por la preocupación, agradezco siempre tus comentarios, esta vez preste más atención a los cambios de escena, espero que se haya notado, sobre casarse y todo eso, bueno recién están empezando su carrera, son un poco jóvenes aun, pero hay que verlo, ¡Hasta Luego!

**Xandryx**: Gracias tu comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, realmente me gustan, y lo otro ya lo he respondido, agradezco sus argumentos y espero verte nuevamente.

**Owson**: Muchas gracias por la sinceridad, lo explicare mas adelante, y sobre el ritmo, tienes toda la razón, pero aveces uno tiene algo en la cabeza y no se puede plasmar como debería, me disculpo por eso, y además está el hecho, de que necesito que transcurra en una línea argumental y aveces necesito escribir relleno, para explicar un pequeño detalle o agregarle cotidianidad, gracias por empezar a leer mi historia y como dicen: ¡Por favor cuide de mi, soy bastante torpe, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

**Mary**: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te guste mi historia, si aveces yo también quiero golpearlo, explicare mas adelante lo de la ex-prometida, me disculpo si no se entendió, pero de cierta forma, era la idea. ¡Nos vemos!


	13. Christmas in Japon

**Ranma** **½****pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

**Aunque se pierdan otras cosas a lo largo de los años, mantengamos la Navidad como algo brillante. Regresemos a nuestra fe infantil. **

_Grace Noll Crowell_

Estaba encantado de ser parte de los espectadores y no el espectáculo, hace mucho tiempo que no ocurría, su polera deportiva roja con blanco, era lo suficientemente ligera para que la tuviera que usarla acompañado con una chaqueta, de todas forma no se quejaba, el precio por venir y usar esa polera era bastante bueno, apretó la mano de Akane que a pesar de utilizar su polera roja, usaba también una gorra, se encontraba totalmente interesada en el juego, a él no le parecía lo suficientemente divertido, Akane asió firmemente su mano en una jugada especialmente osada. No se quejó.

Sorbió su bebida con la mano libre y mantuvo su tarea de observar el perfil de su prometida. Diez minutos antes del medio tiempo se levantó por algo de comida. No miró a Akane, ni ella a él.

Volvió con bastante comida y le entregó su parte a la joven, que lo comió sin queja alguna.

El medio tiempo empezó y con eso la cámara de besos, la primera vez apuntaron a una pareja de unos cincuenta años que se dieron un corto beso, la segunda a dos adolescentes que entre sonrojos y balbuceos se dieron un casto beso, la tercera a la mascota y cuando la quinta vez los apuntaron a ellos, Akane dio un gritó de sorpresa. Ranma no perdió tiempo, posó su mano en la mejilla de la joven mientras se inclinaba sobre su asiento, acercó sus labios a los de ella, un beso profundo que duró varios segundos. La gente ovacionó y aplaudió la escena mientras Ranma volvió a su asiento, las mejillas de Akane se tornaban de un rojo intenso.

—Ranma...– Akane colocó su palma sobre su pómulo, —Eso lo vieron todos.

—¿Que hay de malo en eso? – Situó su brazo en el hombre femenino, atrayéndola hacia él, sin ningún tipo de queja la joven apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

—Que puede verlo cualquiera, desde los productores de tu dorama hasta Shampoo y Ukyo.

Ranma lo meditó unos segundos y dándole poca importancia al asunto acomodó su nariz en él cabello de su prometida, realmente le encantaba, antes de venir podía decir que olía a frutos rojos, pero desde que habían llegado a Seúl, bastante tiempo ya, su olor era a limón, inhaló una vez más y se alejó, —No importa...

Akane no menciono nada más, simplemente acomodo su cabeza en el hombro y observaba concentradísima el encuentro, maldecía cuando cometían un error y silbaba cuando alguien hacia una buena jugada. El baseball no era su deporte favorito, prefería el hockey o el soccer, pero un ambiente tan movido y ruidoso y al mismo tiempo tan cómodo, era reconfortante.

Su celular vibro en su bolsillo, parecía tener un mensaje de Nabiki, «Veo que lo estas pasando bien hermanita, quince minutos demoraron en aparecer en la prensa rosa, ¡Buena jugada!»

Nabiki tenía la capacidad de ver lo malo donde no lo hay, con lentitud tecleo un mensaje, «no fue ensayado, simplemente ocurrió, no tiene nada de malo tampoco»

Nabiki observo su teléfono y tecleo con maestría mientras comía una galleta, «no he dicho que lo tenga, pero no me vas a decir que están ahí por casualidad, ni que estén usando esa ropa por que son fanáticos del equipo»

Akane acomodó su gorra y volvió la vista a su teléfono, «Quizás no por casualidad, pero lo demás fue mera coincidencia, ¿no estarás celosa?»

«¿De que salgas con un adonis que está ganando muchísimo dinero? Pues sí» La hermana mediana de los Tendo miró con regocijo el mensaje, le dio donde le molestaba.

« ¡Oh no! ¿Ahora no solo debo preocuparme de Shampoo y Ukyo, aparte de las fans, sino también de mi hermana? Deja de jugar Nabiki, ¿No tienes universidad?»

« ¿Mi hermanita perdió el sentido del humor? Que tristeza, pero debo informarte que las universidades también tienen internet, ahora te dejo, con amor Nabiki Tendo»

Los focos los apuntaron directamente, los últimos retoques en su maquillaje, los micrófonos instalados, asintieron cuando les preguntaron si estaban preparados.

—1...2...3, al aire – El director indicó que empezarán.

—Buenas a todos nuestros televidentes en nuestro nuevo capítulo de «Awesome Idol» como invitados tenemos a la pareja de plata, que confesó su relación hace ocho meses en un lugar complicado, ellos son originarios de Japón, conocidos por el dorama del canal competidor, ella a participado en múltiples campañas publicitarias y él está en nuestro drama de la tarde «Cold Rain» con ustedes...Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendô.

Con el saludo siempre cordial de una leve reverencia y una sonrisa, saludaron a las cámaras.

—Muchas gracias por recibirnos – Akane volvió a reverencia.

—El gusto es dé nosotros, si no les molesta empezaremos con algunas preguntas que han hecho los fans por las redes sociales.

—Claro, nos encanta hablar con los fans. – Ranma utilizó una sonrisa seductora y ensayada.

—Primera pregunta de una chica de Busan, «¿Por qué tardaron tanto en anunciar su relación?»

Ranma se acomodó mejor en la mesa y volvió a sonreír, Akane simplemente lo miró con curiosidad.

—A veces cuando inicia en el mundo del espectáculo tiene reglas que seguir, itinerarios que seguir y aveces anunciar tu relaciones amorosas no deben saberse porque hay gente a la que no le agrada, incluso por revelar eso nos despidieron del canal, pero es algo que valió la pena.

La joven apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza en las palmas, Ranma parecía tan cómodo en ese ambiente, que se sentía menos, pellizcó su pierna por debajo provocando un sobresalto, Ranma la miró de forma interrogante y su única respuesta fue una sonrisa enigmática.

—Segunda pregunta de Seúl, «¿cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?»

Akane se estiró en su asiento, con sus dedos indicó desde que años.

—Desde los 16.

—Y ustedes tienen 18, pronto a cumplir 19.

—Sí, llevamos bastante tiempo.

—Ustedes son geniales, sinceramente, ahora si me permiten iré con la tercera pregunta – La presentadora observó su teléfono con una sonrisa, —Una chica de Incheon dice «Oppa tiene múltiples talentos, me ha hecho llorar con «Cold Rain», me encanta su estilo de pelea y tiene unos abdominales increíbles, ¿Cuáles son los talentos de Unnie?»

Ranma enarcó una ceja pícara y miró de forma burlesca a su prometida, ella solo lo piso por debajo.

—Bueno Akane es una loca violenta – La joven se le marcó una vena en la cien y piso nuevamente a su prometido, —¡Auch! Literalmente, ella puede romper ladrillos con sus manos desnudas, golpear una enorme roca a varios metros de distancia, no sólo es una cara bonita.

Sus mejillas enrojecidas demostraban que el halago la había sorprendido.

—Eso es genial, pues justamente el staff trajo algunos ladrillos, ¿podrías romperlos? – La cámara enfocó a los jóvenes llevando una plataforma con seis ladrillos.

—No hay problema.

Se levantó de un salto y se hincó enfrente de la pila, algunos recuerdos de ella rompiendo ladrillos llegó a su mente, enfocó su mente y fuerza en su mano y con concentración levantó la mano.

—¡Kyaaaah! – Seis ladrillos hechos añicos.

Todo el staff miraba a sombrado a la pequeña japonesa capaz de romper seis ladrillos sin despeinar su corto cabello, la presentadora formaba una «o» con su rosada boca, y Akane se levantó sacudiendo su falda.

—Les dije – Ranma estiró ambos brazos recalcando lo obvio.

—Fue increíble, nuestros espectadores están sorprendidos, un joven de Jeonju dice «Akane eres mi amor ¿Te casarías conmigo?»

El ceño marcado de su prometido era indicativo de que no estaba nada feliz, sus labios surcados en una línea recta, fue el turno de Akane para reír, negó ligeramente con la cabeza y miró hacia la cámara dos.

—Muchas gracias, pero estoy comprometida. – Señaló su dedo anular con el anillo que habían utilizado en su compromiso.

Ranma sonrió victorioso y tomó su mano en forma protectora.

—Que dulzura, es lo que opina una jovencita en Londres que pregunta «¿Pueden besarse cómo lo hicieron en la Kiss cam?»

Ambos esperaron alguna indicación desde sus audífonos, que susurraron un escueto «no más de 3 segundos». Akane fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa, se inclinó sobre su prometido y compartieron un dulce beso.

—Wow, eso fue osado, mejor sigamos con otra pregunta «¿Piensan volver a hacer un drama juntos?»

Ranma se rascó la nuca y negó.

—Nos gustaría, pero es complicado, a nosotros nos ofrecen trabajos y nadie nos ha ofrecido trabajar juntos nuevamente, quizás no les gusta mucho nuestra pareja. – Terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, Ranma tiene razón, generalmente a él le ofrecen trabajos en Doramas y películas y a mi en comerciales y campañas publicitarias, o bailar y cantar, pero lo lo último no lo hago.

Su risa resonó en el set y todos los ojos estuvieron puestos en ellos.

El director hablo a su comunicador, ―Todos recuerden, ser los primeros en ofrecer un contrato, repito, los primeros en ofrecer un contrato.

—Vamos a Tokio.

Akane miró la cafetería prácticamente no había nadie, miró a la mesera sirviendo café a una pareja de ancianos una mesa más allá. Esperaba que el cualquier minuto las cámaras aparecieran y los conductores de algún programa de burla apareciera. Al no ver ningún tipo de movimiento miró a su novio mientras giraba su argolla en el dedo anular.

—¿Para qué?

Tomó un sorbo de su café y apretó su blanca mano.

—En unos días será Navidad, y es importante pasarla en familia.

Su mano libre la instaló en la cerámica caliente de la taza, miró con ojos aprensivos a su prometido, —Es verdad, pero podríamos tener algunos problemas con papá, ó Nabiki o cualquier cosa...

—Nos quedamos en algún hotel.

—Puede que no queden pasajes.

—Ya los reservé.

—Tienes trabajo.

—Pedí vacaciones...

Akane llamó al mesero que de tomó su tiempo en llegar. Con lentitud sacó una libreta y se dispuso a anotar.

—Por favor tráeme una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

—¿Algo más?

—Nada.

El joven camarero levantó la vista y un sonrojó invadió su cara, guardo su libreta y con un tembloroso gracias desapareció.

—¿Cuándo iríamos? – Con su dedo índice delineó figuras en la mano de su prometido, extremidad que reguardaba su mano izquierda.

—Seis días.

Sus ojos azules capturaron los suyos de una forma hipnótica, volteó rápidamente el rostro sin soltar sus manos.

—Esta bien, pero tendrás que compensármelo.

Con una gran sonrisa su prometido asintió y soltó sus manos cuando el pedido de Akane llegó.

El sonido de la carne chocando con la superficie dura era el único sonido que retumbaba por el departamento, el sonido de una llave siendo abierta y luego cerrada nuevamente logró despertarlo, tanteó su costado izquierdo y lo encontró vacío.

Cuando los mismos pasos retumbaron nuevamente cerró los ojos simulando estar dormido. De forma brusca la fémina se lanzó en la cama y lo abrazó colocando sus fríos pies en su pierna. Se volteó atrapándola en sus brazos y ella soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

—Ya te he dicho que uses calcetines o pantuflas, odio que hagas eso.

Con el peso de su cuerpo la mantenía atrapada y con sus dedos jugaba por su cuerpo, consiguiendo su objetivo de darle un castigo.

—¡Ranma! – Sus carcajada seguían apareciendo, —¡Basta! – La risa le dificultaba el habla, —¡RANMA!

Con ese gritó la liberó, esperaba que terminaran con un beso, no con un golpe, sabía que esa era la señal.

—Usa calcetines, te enfermarás.

—No me gusta. – Con sus dedos acariciaba su brazo, él tanteó su muslo y más arriba, Akane sólo mantenía una sonrisa traviesa.

—Pero ¿Qué? – Quitó las mantas y miró el cuerpo de su prometida, negó con un movimiento de cabeza y volvió a cubrirla, —Nuevamente usando mi ropa nueva para dormir, pronto usaras mi ropa interior...

—Pues...

Sin ningún tipo de aviso y con rapidez ubicó el elástico de la ropa interior de su prometido, al distinguir que era demasiado delgada para ser suyo lo soltó bruscamente.

—¡Auch! ¡Malvado! – De la misma forma que una niña pequeña buscando venganza mordió su hombro.

—¿Quieres pelea?

No respondió, simplemente movilizó su rosada y pequeña boca hacia parte del pecho y lo mordió nuevamente. —Pues la tendrás...

Nuevamente la inmovilizó, levantó parte de su propia polera que ella utilizaba y le sentaba mejor para su gusto.

Ubicó su boca cercano a su ombligo y cerró sus labios en un pedazo de piel, con su lengua acarició el sector y succionó hasta que estuvo seguro de que tomaría un color rojo y posteriormente morado, subió más hacia las costillas y no necesito seguir reteniéndola, sus suspiros eran una demostración clara de que lo deseaba.

Volvió a dejar una marca roja, pero esta vez subió aún más arriba, levantó su brasier y cerró sus labios en un sector cercano a los erectados pezones, la marca que esta vez dejó fue aún más intensa. Contempló sus marcas y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

—Ranma, creo que si quiero pelea...

Su voz fue un seductor susurró y no espero más para disfrutar una cálida cama en una noche de invierno.

Cayó de golpe sobre la cama, su mano sostenía la caja de medicamentos y la otra estaba en su frente, tratando de reconfortarse.

Un gritó ahogado sonó por el departamento, y lanzó lejos la caja, se levantó hacia la cocina, golpeando fuertemente el piso.

Ranma veía televisión recostado en el sillón, a un día de su viaje era más que obvio que tratará de relajarse antes del caos, de la misma forma la joven se dejó caer sobre su vientre.

—¡Auch! No te dejes caer así...

—Estas ocupando todo el lugar, no hay sitió. – Su respuesta fue como la mordida de un perro rabioso.

—Está bien, está bien.

Volvió a colocar sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y siguió viendo la televisión, aunque de reojo miraba a su prometida.

Cuando la situación fue menos tensa se atrevió a rozar el atractivo muslo de su prometida. Con un severo golpe en su mano lo alejó.

—Basta de eso.

—Pero Akane, mañana estaremos en Nerima y todo será complicado, aquí en casa es perfecto...

—¡Que no! – Se cruzó de brazos mientras Ranma bufaba, —Además estamos en cuarentena.

Podía jurar que si ella no hubiera estado sentada sobre su estómago habría caído al suelo.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste, estamos – Lo apuntó y lo miraba severamente, —En días rojos...

—Akane si te llegó la regla solo dilo, podemos arreglarlo, como la otra vez...

La visión borrosa fue indicativo de que había recibido un golpe, se sobo la parte afectada, curvo sus cejas y mantuvo en línea recta su boca, tragándose las malas palabras.

—Me refiero en días fértiles, días que podemos tener un bebe...Además ¿desde cuándo el sexo es tan importante para ti?

Cuando se abrazó a si misma, la rodeo en un abrazo protector, atrayéndola, —Desde que estuve contigo, Akane.

—No me convencerás.

Lanzó los pesados bolsos y maletas hacia la cama y se tiró sobre ella. Dejo a Bulbogi con Kasumi que inmediatamente se prendo de él.

Akane había salido con sus hermanas y ahora disponía del tiempo necesario para realizar la tarea que amerita que volviera a Japón. Tomó su teléfono y marcó un número previamente registrado.

—Hola...¿Hablo con Yuko?...si...necesito un poco de información y tu podrías dármela...

—¿El viaje fue agotador, Akane? – Nabiki mordió su patata frita y untó otra con salsa de tomate.

—Un poco, una pregunta ¿Dónde está papá? – Sacó un poco de su helado.

—Papá fue de viaje de entrenamiento con Tío Genma y el maestro. – Kasumi sonrió serenamente, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Akane utilizaba su vestido negro y sus zapatos a juego, sostenía fuertemente la mano de su prometido y trató de no llorar al pasar por ese largo camino que conocía de memoria.

Cuando llegaron a la lapida de su madre, unas ligeras lagrimas escurrieron por sus ojos, perdiéndose en su boca, tomó el cubo y limpio la lapida, descendió algunos inciensos y miró a Ranma, que se mantenía imperturbable en su lugar, la jaló del brazo y la protegió en su pecho.

Al aspirar el característico olor de su prometido se calmo y lo vio directamente a los ojos, susurrando un agradecimiento, ―¿Quieres que te deje sola? Para que puedas hablar con ella.

―Gracias.

Ranma besó su frente y la soltó, camino de vuelta, pero esta vez mirando hacia ambos lados, como buscando algo en especial, respiro suavemente y volvió a la tumba de su madre.

―Hay tanto que quiero contarte mamá, Ranma y yo estamos comprometidos, – Se rió nostálgicamente, ―Ya sé que antes también, pero ahora es por nuestra voluntad, he conocido gente maravillosa en Corea y otra no tan buena, conocí a Ajhumma y Unnie, y son como mi segunda y tercera madre, pero no te sientas desplazada, yo nunca te olvidaría – Su voz sonó entrecortada y lagrimas continuas bajaban por sus mejillas, ―A veces me siento mal, me siento traicionera, por estar feliz con Ranma, por ser realmente feliz, siendo que tú no puedes compartirlo y me siento egoísta, se que tampoco puedo evitarlo, pero realmente te necesito, mamá – Respiro para introducir aire en sus pulmones, ya que el llanto se lo impedía, ―Tengo tanto miedo, porque lo amo tanto, es algo que nunca antes había sentido por nadie, me siento tan dependiente de él, y lo odio, porque pude vivir perfectamente por 16 años y lueo él llega cambiando todo, quisiera que estuvieras aquí para decirme que hacer.

Dejo el ramo de flores en el florero sobre la lapida, ―Dejare de atormentarte con mis problemas y te contare algo bueno, gane un premio en Corea…

― ¿Estas lista? – Ranma estaba apoyado sobre la pared, viendo fijamente su rostro.

―Sí.

Entrelazaron sus manos y continuaron caminando hasta la salida del cementerio.

― ¿Sabes hace tiempo que no vamos al Uchan – El comentario audaz de su prometida lo descoloco.

― ¿Quieres ir a verla? – Una gota de sudor recorrió la sien del joven.

―Me encantaría, ya sabes, también era mi amiga.

Una sonrisa traviesa de su prometida logro convencerlo, asintió a regañadientes, relamente desiaba tener una estancia tranquila.

El camino hacia el restaurant de okonomiyakis fue demasiado rápido para su gusto, entraron al establecimiento y el delicioso olor inundo sus fosas nasales de forma placentera.

―Buenos días, Uchan.

La chef levantó la vista de la parilla con una grandiosa sonrisa, misma sonrisa que despareció cuando notó las manos entrelazadas de ambos jóvenes.

―Ranchan – Tardo más tiempo de lo necesario, como saboreando las letras con un sensual ronroneo, ―Y Akane, ¡Vamos siéntense!

Se ubicaron detrás de la barra, esperando que Ukyo les sirviera, Ranma parecía ligeramente nervioso, tamborileando sobre la madera de la barra, ―¿Dónde está Konatsu?

―Haciendo algunas entregas, Ranchan, ¿Cómo estás tú? – Dio unas vueltas a la masa que preparaba y Ranma se aflojo el cuello de la camisa.

―Bueno con Akane, hemos estado bastante bien, gozamos de cierta fama en Corea, Akane ha hecho varias propagandas, varias han llegado acá.

―Sí, las he visto, Akane siempre usando su cara bonita para conseguir las cosas, ¿No?

Akane apretó violentamente sus puños y farfullando palabras intangibles.

―No es cierto, Akane tiene mucho talento, y es muy responsable.

Ukyo agregó camarones a la plancha y lo miró directamente, ―Claro, pero su principal es su cara bonita y forma de hablar como niña, ¿No?, así fue como te consiguió, así fue como tienen el amor de todos los pervertidos de Furinkan.

Akane no trabo ni un segundo más su lengua y dio desenfreno a sus recriminaciones, ― ¿Es lo que te duele, no? Que yo haya conseguido, que Ranma me ame a mí, la destructora de cocinas, la prometida fea ¿Irónico, no?

― ¿Quién ha dicho que te ama? – Agregó apuntándole con una espátula pequeña.

―No lo sé… ¡El mismo! Y este anillo lo indica – Mostró su dedo anular, donde el anillo de oro resplandecía orgullosamente.

―Ahí están sus okonomiyakis. – Con la rapidez de siempre lanzó el bocadillo japonés, Ranma que se encontraba nervioso y recluido en su asiento, miró la inscripción en su okonomiyaki, estaba grabado un perfecto «I love you» dentro de un corazón, Akane también lo notó y frunció profundamente el ceño, observo el de Akane y leyó la inscripción «Destructora de hogares»

Akane estaba decidida a no aguantar humillaciones, ―Págale, Ranma.

―No, no lo hagas, Ranchan.

―¡Hazlo, Ranma!

El joven se encontraba en una delicada situación, elegir entre su amiga de la infancia y su amor.

―Lo siento, Uchan.

Lanzó algunos yenes a la joven chef y salió del local, de la mano de su prometida.

―Ranma, creo que quiero comida china…

Ranma yacía acostado sobre la cama de Akane, ella dormía profundamente, se giro para observarla detenidamente.

Su cabello estaba despeinado y alborotado, su pijama desordenado, con un brazo sobre la cabeza y empujando él cobertor. Apretó su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, Akane murmuró silabas sin sentido y sonrió.

Tenerla tan cerca de él, era maravilloso, embriagarse con el olor de su pelo, emborracharse de la suavidad de su piel y capturar cada una de sus frases melosas que iban dirigidas únicamente a él, no sabía con exactitud cuándo se había vuelto tan importante, pero estaba seguro de que no la dejaría ir. Imaginarse sin ella era prácticamente imposible, podía verla sonriéndole, llorando, gritándole, golpeándolo, pero no dejándolo. El pensamiento de cuanto debió sufrir su padre al perder su primer amor, lo atormentaba cada noche cuando se sentía especialmente dichoso de tener a Akane, pero las cartas ya estaban echadas y él ya tenía toda la información que padre necesitaría.

No quiso indagar en el tema y pensó en el regalo de navidad para Akane, había insistido en que le dijera que quería pero sus respuesta eran vagas y ambiguas, esperaba que el collar y reloj, especialmente caros, suplieran ese deseo, aunque la curiosidad de saber que le daría su prometida lo acosaba bastantes veces al día, negó frustrado y acercó aun más a la joven, de forma que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre el pecho masculino y sus piernas entrelazadas, Ranma sonrió cómodamente, era la única forma que podía dormir bien.

El 24 de diciembre había sido especialmente frio, aunque sin anuncios de nieve, Akane miraba absorta a su hermana cocinar la cena, realmente le recordaba otras épocas, donde nada más que ella y su familia importaban, Nabiki y Ranma jugaban con un mazo de cartas sobre la mesa, con pasos lentos y cuidadosos, Akane se sentó justamente al lado de su prometido.

―Dime cuñadito ¿Por qué decidieron venir a Japón para navidad?

―Bueno cuñadita – Contestó con un tono burlón, ―Porque antes que nada somos japoneses, y ustedes nuestra familia.

Akane sonrió de medio lado y introdujo un gajo de naranja en su boca.

―He ganado, cuñadito, sigues tan malo como siempre, ahora iré a dormir un poco antes de la cena – Se levantó mientras se estiraba y se cubrió la boca cuando bostezo, despareció por la escalera.

― ¿Qué comes?

Akane levantó la naranja y la dejó al nivel de los ojos, ―Dame un poco.

La joven partió la naranja por la mitad y le entregó una de ellas, pero Ranma no parecía interesada en comerlas así, tomó la muñeca de Akane y la colocó entre sus piernas, ella no pareció inmutarse simplemente le dio una rodaja en la boca.

― ¿Qué vas a darme esta navidad? – Ranma habló con la boca llena.

―Lo veras esta noche, Akane.

―Ranma ya te dije lo de días rojos – Puso ambas manos en su cadera, demostrando su disgusto.

―No hablo de eso, pequeña pervertida.

**Notas de autor**: Lamento la demora, tenía bloqueo de escritor, y avanzar con mis otras historias y el colegio, no fue una buena combinación, pero hoy pude vencer a esa desagradable experiencia.

Amigo: Si pues en algo que le gane, a veces las cosas no se hacen por amor, o por ayudar a tu hijo, se hace por el dinero, jeje, me gustaría saber que te pareció. Y sí, lo pensé, tendrá 18, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que acabe?

Xandryx: Me gusta que te haya gustado, si, era momento de decirlo, ahora vienen otras aventuras, ahora responderé más ¡ta tan(8)!

Nancyricoleon: Tus comentarios son mi paga.

Akane Redfox: Bueno aquí esta lo que esperabas, ojala te guste, muchas gracias por comentar.


	14. Family in Seul

**Ranma****½****pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media©**

**«Me he tomado también tu taza de café. Ya casi no tengo azúcar, pero me acordé que a ti te gusta amargo, sabe muy feo. Como este estar deseándote a todas horas»**

_Jaime Sabines._

14.

Family in Seul.

* * *

><p>Estaba feliz de tener un presente de Ranma, ese caro reloj lucia de forma ostentosa en su muñeca y no intentaba ocultarlo. Todas las hijas Tendo y Ranma Saotome miraban atentamente la televisión.<p>

La noche de navidad ya había pasado y ahora disfrutaban tranquilamente de un chocolate caliente para capear el frio, aunque a pesar de todo, no había nevado en Japón.

La puerta principal fue abierta, dejando pasar a una mujer madura en un impecable kimono. ― ¿Ran…ma? Que gusto verte hijo y a ti, Akane-chan. – La mujer parecía sinceramente sorprendida de encontrarlos ahí.

―Igualmente tía Nodoka, espero que haya tenido buena navidad – Miró de forma inquieta a su prometido.

―También es bueno verte, mamá.

Una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nodoka, pero se apresuro a cambiar de tema, ―¿Qué recibiste esta navidad, Akane-chan?

Akane se levanto rápidamente y se acercó a su suegra. ―Nabiki me ha dado algunas prendas de ropa, Kasumi mi perfume favorito y Ranma este reloj y collar.

La joven tendió su brazo para que su suegra observara el caro reloj, después de algunos segundos le mostró la «R» en su cuello, hecha de un limpio oro blanco.

―Como vera tía Nodoka, a mi cuñadito no le basto que mi hermanita llevara marcado su nombre en su piel, si no que tuvo que marcar su propiedad con esa linda «R»

―¡Nabiki!

Kasumi se acercó con su característica sonrisa angelical, ―Por favor tía Nodoka, sírvase un poco de chocolate caliente.

―Qué bonita navidad, que linda, linda navidad. ― Happosai ingresaba a la casa Tendo con una bolsa llena de lo que el catalogaría como tesoros.

Pasos más atrás se encontraban Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome, las jóvenes Tendo fueron las primeras en reaccionar, ―Papá, por fin llegaste…

Nodoka Saotome se levanto con bastante lentitud, dificultada por su kimono, ―Es un gusto verte, esposo mío. – Reverenció a su esposo.

―Igualmente, Nodoka, espero que hayas tenido una excelente navidad.

El ambiente fue bastante silencioso, no con un silencio incomodo, más bien un silencio que se da cuando no hay nada que decir.

―Akane-chan tanto tiempo sin verte – Happosai hacia su acostumbrado dramatismo, ―Déjame consolarme en tu pecho.

La joven lo detuvo con un fuerte golpe, ―No se me acerque.

Happosai se agacho mientras frotaba sus arrugados ojos, ― ¿Por qué le hacen esto a un viejito como yo?

La voz parsimoniosa de Kasumi, se difundía por la sala, ―Maestro que tesoros más bonitos ¿Ira a guardarlos?

* * *

><p>Ranma sostenía a Akane por sus mofletes, se entretenía apretándolos y darles formas divertidas, en una ocasión mantuvo apretados sus mejillas, formando un lindo capullo rosa, ―Repite después de mi, Akane, Ranma es maravilloso…<p>

―Ño lo dille – Su capacidad de habla era reducida.

―Repite, Ranma es maravilloso, o no te soltare.

De los labios de su prometida salió algo parecido a un gruñido, ―Lanma es marivioso.

―Eso es muy bien, repite nuevamente, Y por eso lo amo.

―E po esho lo amu.

Ranma sin soltar sus mejillas, sonrió de medio lado, toda la familia había desparecido en sus quehaceres y solo quedaron ellos dos en la sala, como en los viejos tiempos, ―Buena niña.

De improvisto acerco su boca a sus blancos pómulos y los mordió con mediana intensidad, se alejó algunos pasos, con una sonrisa traviesa.

― ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Akane abrió sus grandes ojos chocolates mirándolo con la confusión en sus pupilas.

―Me gusta.

― ¿Te gusta morder a la gente? – Dramáticamente su prometida se sostenía la zona afectada.

―No, tus mejillas, son como bombones, ya sabes, dulces y banditos. – Para refutar su punto mordió su otra mejilla, con más suavidad, a pesar de que las mejillas que mordía se encontraran sonrojadas y su dueña levemente avergonzada.

―¿Mis mejillas son lo que más te gusta de mi?

¡Uh! Había utilizado artillería pesada, Ranma se alejo mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla, medito bastantes segundos antes de responder.

―Tus mejillas me encantan, pero tus piernas son mis favoritas…

Con el ceño fruncido Akane miró fijamente a su prometido, refutándole.

―Siempre dijiste que mis muslos eran demasiado gruesos, y ahora dices que…

―Mentí, Akane, realmente me gustan tus piernas. – Besó sus mejillas hasta llegar al cuello, siguiendo la ruta de barbilla, ―Me gustas toda tú.

Una risilla traviesa de Akane fue el único sonido de la habitación.

―Tengo algo que hacer ahora, Akane, nos vemos después y mantente alejada de P-chan.

Ranma se incorporó, mirando desde arriba a su prometida, con determinación miró un punto fijo en la pared y luego a ella, Akane se estremeció al notar su convicción, se abrazo a sus rodillas, y con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, siguió observando al joven.

― ¿A dónde vas?

Recién en ese instante volvió a verla realmente, su cabello negro, su piel blanca, sus suaves labios rosados, sus ojos vivaces, y supo nuevamente que nunca la dejaría ir. A la temperamental y tímida, Akane, su prometida.

―A terminar un asunto inconcluso.

* * *

><p>El frió calaba hasta los huesos, para unas personas acostumbradas a las malas condiciones de vida, esa temperatura era más que soportable, pero para Ranma y su padre, dos personas que se habían acostumbrado a un hogar, a la comodidad de una familia, una buen futon y comida caliente, que habían abandonado su vida de carretera, era incomodo encontrarse de nuevo con el frio desolador.<p>

El parque era un lugar bien cuidado, la limpieza de las tumbas era impecable, aunque deprimente, el espectáculo de ver todos esos árboles sin hojas y un cielo tan oscuro que parecía que una incontrolable tempestad se desataría, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, ignorando el llamado de su padre.

― ¿Qué sucede, Ranma? ¿Venimos a visitar a la Señora Tendo?

Siguió ignorando sus preguntas, un poco antes de llegar a la tumba de la madre de Akane, se desvió hacia otra sección del cementerio.

Genma lo siguió desde cerca, sin alejarse, evitando perder el rastro de su hijo, así que se encontraba atento cuando su hijo se detuvo frente a una ornamentada tumba.

―He estado buscando por largo tiempo a Nanashi, por su apellido como mujer casada, por su apellido de soltera, tuve bastante ayuda de amigos en Corea, como última idea se nos ocurrió buscarla por Saotome…y como te habrás dado cuenta la hallé.

Sin darle crédito a sus ojos, Genma limpió sus gafas en su gi, las puso nuevamente en su lugar y volvió a observar la lapida, «Saotome Nanashi»

― ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué? – Su voz sonó sinceramente compungida, con un ligero matiz de desgaste.

―Eso no importa, viejo, ahora lo importante es que te despidas de ella, como corresponde.

Su padre cayó miserablemente al suelo, Ranma no quiso ayudarlo, sabía lo que era perder el orgullo y encontrarse realmente miserable, podía imaginar el dolor que sentía, pues el también lo había sentido alguna vez, borró las imágenes de Saffron y con serenidad le hablo a su padre, ―Tómate tu tiempo, yo iré a dar algunas vueltas.

Sin esperar respuesta se giro por donde venia, pudo escuchar, aun a la distancia, el leve sollozo de su padre.

No quiso girarse, no quiso interrumpir su momento, porque era lo que era, su momento, de por fin decirle adiós, a la persona amada, porque aun a pesar de todos los llantos y gritos, ella no volvería, nunca.

No es que reflexionara constantemente sobre la muerte, pero cuando Akane le hablaba de su padre y su voz se cortaba, sus ojos se enrojecían y trataba de reducir el espacio con él, notaba cuan doloroso podía ser y como le afectaba, siguió la ruta recorrida con anterioridad y se dejo caer sobre la lapida de la Señora Tendo.

―Hola otra vez, señora Tendo, ya sé que vine hace poco, pero no pude evitar visitarla hoy, realmente tengo algo que decirle, más que decirle, es agradecerle, por todo, por haber criado a si a sus hijas, por su cuidado, que aun se siente en la casa Tendo, por el señor Tendo, pero sobre todo, gracias por Akane, yo sé que puedo ser idiota a veces, pero juro que la cuidare, y hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance por hacerla feliz, trabajare más, compraremos una casa, le daré una gran boda, porque merece lo mejor, Lo juro por mi palabra de artista marcial…

* * *

><p>―Ranma ¿Por qué tu padre parecía tan…deprimido?<p>

El joven gimió, aun mantenía la cabeza en el regazo de su prometida, ella mantenía sus pequeñas manos en su cabello, jugando con él, medito un par de segundos sus palabras.

―Lo ayude a cerrar una etapa.

―¿Podrías decirm…

Parte de la pared cayó al suelo, desde la nube de polvo se observaba una curvilínea figura, llevando un bombori.

―¡Airen! Shampoo tan feliz de verte. – La joven de nacionalidad china miro la escena frente a ella, un cariñoso Ranma recostado en el regazo de Akane y no parecía estar en el Neko-ken, se cruzó de brazos, con una mirada desafiante observó a su rival, ―¿Qué hacerle a Airen? ¿Acaso a el gustarle destructora de cocinas?

Shampoo sonreía victoriosa, sabía con exactitud que si hacia a Ranma hablar de sus sentimientos, tenía la discusión ganada.

―La verdad, sí – Ranma se encogió de hombros mientras se dejaba acariciar por Akane, ―Pensé que fui bastante claro, antes…

― ¿Qué haces en mi casa, Shampoo?

La joven del cabello purpura se mordió el labio, ella no podía perder, solo había una forma de que se lo arrebatara, y estaba segura de que no había ocurrido, aun así estaba decidida a comprobarlo.

―Yo traer regalo para Airen.

Akane la observo con recelo, frunciendo su frente, con dos arrugas, era claro que no confiaba en ella. Y Ranma no parecía más confiado.

―Solo ser un presente, no tiene nada de malo, ¡ten Airen!

Lanzó con firmeza el amuleto chino que llevaba con ella, pero antes de que el joven lo capturara, el objeto estaba en las manos de Akane como había planificado.

―Ser amuleto que aumenta la fertilidad, si joven tocarlo y mantener coito con su Airen pocos días atrás, quedar efectivamente embarazada.

― ¡Hyaaa! – Akane lanzó el amuleto como si quemara, su expresión de pánico era digna de una fotografía. La preocupación sincera era la mejor prueba que la amazona podría desear.

―Shampoo, como pu…

―No ser cierto, pero comprobar teoría de Shampoo, ustedes actuar como pareja, pero tienen que saber algo, Shampo no rendirse fácilmente.

Con esa amenaza dejó la casa Tendo.

* * *

><p>Efectivamente Akane había llorado un poco al despedirse de su familia, porque cada vez que lo hacía podía sentir que dejaba de formar parte de esa familia e integrarse a la de Ranma.<p>

Sus brazos la mantenían protegida en todo momento y aspecto de su vida, desde los 16 años, pero esta vez había algo distinto, Ranma no pasaba el tiempo necesario con ella, prácticamente trabajaba todo el día, era bastante nulo el contacto que mantenía con ella. El año nuevo había sido maravilloso, cenaron juntos viviendo en su burbuja, luego había visto los fuegos artificiales desde la calle. Eso le recordó en demasía un año nuevo en que habían asistido a un festival de año nuevo y sus padres habían huido, creyendo darles intimidad, pero solo lograron avergonzarlos, solo los enamorados compartían festividades como esas. Aun podía sentir la tela de su kimono rozando con su piel, y el contacto de la ropa de Ranma contra su mano, al dar pasos rápidos hacia la multitud de gente.

Cuando estuvieron entre la multitud un silencio se instalo entre ellos, ninguno tenía intenciones de hablar de sus deseos de año nuevo y por nada en el mundo ella le confesaría que uno de sus deseos era que por fin la besara, el frio era intenso y sintió como su dedo meñique se congelaba, llevo ambas manos a su boca para darles calor, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su prometido, recordaba perfectamente sus palabras.

―Eres una tonta te dije que te abrigaras, pero insististe en que estabas bien.

Iba reprocharle no con palabras muy dulces, pero cuando él deslizo su chaqueta por su brazo izquierdo para luego continuar con el derecho, y término colocándola sobre sus hombros no se atrevió a decir nada, solo observarlo de reojo, ambos intentando ocultar sus sonrojos.

No sabía que había impulsado a Ranma, el no era de las personas que disfrutaran del contacto cariñoso, pero cuando él se acerco a su rostro, por cosas del destino, recibió directamente el beso que estaba destinado a su mejilla, en los labios. Había querido ver lo que pretendía, nunca fue con malicia ni con doble intensión girarse justo en ese momento. Pero podía decir sinceramente que no se arrepentía.

Aunque eso no era nada en comparación con el beso que recibió cuando el reloj marcó las doce este año nuevo, esperaba que eso sellara ese año, y que fuera tan bueno y fructífero como el anterior, pero sus pensamientos fueron demasiado esperanzados y precipitados, porque a los pocos días después, se vieron obligados a continuar con su rutina de trabajo.

Pero ahora estaba tan malditamente triste, ni siquiera Bulbogi la acompañaba, Kasumi se había prendado del cachorro y no era fácil quitarle algo a su angelical hermana, prefirió dejarlo pasar, pero como deseaba que estuviera aquí para hacerle compañía y que se enredara entre sus piernas.

Recordaba perfectamente que se cumpliría un año desde su llegada Seul, y quería celebrarlo, no algo grande y ruidos, solo ella y su prometido.

Tomó su teléfono y utilizó la opción de marcado rápido.

― ¡Ranma!

― ¿Pasa algo, Akane?

Akane se molesto visiblemente por su respuesta, estuvo tentada cortar, pero se mantuvo en línea.

― ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no deba llamarte?

Su tono era amenazador y filoso como una espada.

―Ninguna, Akane, solo estaba preocupado…

―Si estabas preocupado podrías haberme llamado, ¡En fin! Te llamaba para avisarte que hoy debes llegar temprano, se cumple un año desde que estamos en Corea.

Ranma silbó con admiración antes de contestar.

― ¿Tienes pensado algo en especial?

―Solo ven, te espero a las ochos.

Colgó, realmente odiaba que empezara con sus interrogatorios, se dio vuelta, hacia su cama, ¡Maldito el día que pidió vacaciones!

* * *

><p>Se molesto terriblemente cuando alguien comenzó a moverla en su pacifico sueño, abrió perezosamente un ojo, adaptándose a la luz, y luego el otro. Ranma la observaba ligeramente arrepentido, lo alejo de un empujo y vio la hora 9.20, ahora recordaba todo, eran las 7.45 y el aun no llegaba, decidió esperar un poco más recostada en el sillón, solo supo que eran las ocho y aun no llegaba.<p>

―Te estaba esperando.

Se cruzó y no dulcificó su mirada a pesar de la expresión de su prometido.

―Estabas dormida.

―Por esperarte.

―Tuve un problema…

― ¡Tú eres un problema!

Ranma bufó, tirándose el cabello, tratando de obtener control.

― ¿Por qué estas tan molesta? Tú sueles llegar tarde a nuestras citas.

Akane se levantó del sillón, su cabello lucia desarreglado y había un pequeño rastro de baba en su mejilla.

―Actúas como un idiota, desde que llegamos de Japón, ¿Qué paso de Diciembre a Marzo? ¿Eh?

― ¡No sucede nada, AKANE!

No lo soportó más, fue directamente a encararlo, mirándolo a los profundos ojos azules.

― ¿Hay otra chica? Porque si la hay, tomaré mis cosas inmediatamente y me ire…no tengo que soportar esa clase traiciones.

Se encontraba enrojecida por la ira, furiosa y con un miedo terrible de que él confirmara sus sospechas.

―No seas idiota.

Murmuró controlando el volumen de su voz, no le emocionaba que todo el edificio se enterara de sus problemas.

―Deja de mentir, ¿Qué estarías haciendo todas esas horas extras? ¡NO ME TOMÉS POR ESTUPIDA!

Ranma le arrojó con todas sus fuerzas una cajetilla de terciopelo que logró interceptar en el aire.

― ¿FELIZ? REALMENTE ESPERABA QUE FUERA ESPECIAL, PERO LO ARRUINASTE, TORPE MARIMACHO.

― ¿QUÉ ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR, FENOMENO PERVERTIDO?

Quedó impresionada por la calidad de la joya.

― ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PARECE?

Seguían exaltados, gritándose sin ninguna necesidad más que la costumbre.

―PARECE QUE ME IBAS A PEDIR MATRIMONIO.

Gritó con la caja fuertemente apretada en su mano.

―ES LO QUE ERA, ¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO, AKANE TENDO?

― ¡SÍ!

Se lanzó desesperada a sus brazos, uniéndose en un apasionado beso, que dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos definitivamente fue otra increíble noche, excluyendo la pelea.

* * *

><p>Gemio en conformidad Akane seguía trazando figuras en su vientre desnudo, hace bastante tiempo que ella estaba despierta, lo supo antes de que comenzara a acariciarlo, ella seguía con su risa nerviosa escondiendo su rostro en su vientre.<p>

Se sentía tan cómodo junto a ella, razonaba que entre más tiempo pasaba más le parecía un sueño, no podía creer que ahora compartieran esa clase de intimidad, compartiendo la cama, compartiendo besos y caricias. Hace un año le parecía estúpido imaginarse siquiera en la misma cama sin terminar en el hospital, y hace seis meses no esperaba estar tan cómodo completamente desnudo, al lado de Akane.

Sus primeras veces se habían caracterizado por ser estúpidas y humillantes, excluyendo algunas, podía recordar los problemas que contrajo su primer beso accidental, su primera declaración de amor había ocurrido cuando casi la había perdido, su primer beso con consentimiento fue por un accidente y su primera vez justos íntimamente, había resultado terriblemente dolorosa para Akane, llegó a comprender si ella no quería compartir eso de nuevo con él, aunque no pensaba permitirle que lo compartiera con nadie más.

Sus ojos mostraron cierto desespero y se tapó el rostro con su mano.

―'Kane, – Utilizo el apodo que solo decía cuando estaban en algo asunto intimo.

― ¿Sí? – Ronroneo felizmente.

― ¿Podríamos hacer como si esa proposición de matrimonio nunca existió?

Akane se levantó de golpe, todo el ambiente íntimo había sido terriblemente destruido.

― ¿Qué paso Saotome? ¿Ya te acobardaste?

Al ser llamado por su apellido intuyó que debía irse con cuidado, pero el tener todo el torso desnudo de su futura esposa frente a él no lo ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

―No eso, Akane, confía en mí, has como si nada hubiera ocurrido por favor…

Ella entrecerró los ojos con duda.

―Está bien…

―Perfecto, quédate ahí.

Con velocidad se levanto, llevando consigo la caja de terciopelo. Espero unos segundos frente a la puerta, con pasos rápidos y nerviosos se arrodillo frente a la cama, Akane mantenía su mirada de incredulidad.

―Akane, estoy seguro que quiero compartir mi vida contigo, pero ¿tu deseas hacerlo, Akane?

La joven abrió su boca y volvió a cerrarla, ¿Estaba tratando de hacer una petición de matrimonio memorable?

―Se que quiero compartir cada parte de ti conmigo, pero ¿tu quieres compartir mis miedos, mis estupideces, mi gran ego, mi cero capacidad para decir lo que siento? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Lagrimas acudieron igual que la primera vez, se tapó la boca con incredulidad y asintió con convicción, quería hablar, pero las palabras se negaban a acudir, así que siguió asintiendo desesperada por pronunciar alguna palabra, Ranma sonrió de medio lado, tomó con suavidad su mano y deslizo el anillo en su dedo.

* * *

><p>La luna no estaba en su máximo esplendo y no se mezclaba de forma perfecta con la semioscuridad de la habitación, el no había hecho una proposición de lo más original, pero hablo sinceramente, y eso ya la hacía memorable, para ella no había mejor propuesta.<p>

Akane lucía una radiante sonrisa, su vestido especialmente escogido para la ocasión la hacía lucir llena de vida, siguió enseñando el anillo en su dedo, a cualquiera que se acercara. No cabía de felicidad, aunque la propuesta no había sido como esperaba, significaba que dejarían de ser los eternos prometidos y sería realmente su esposa.

―Wow, Akane, luce caro – Su Unnie seguía girando su mano para observar de todas las perspectivas ese simbólico objeto. ― ¿Cuánto vale?

―No tengo ideas, Unnie, pero Ranma trabajo mucho para comprarlo.

Su Ajhumma la observaba con prudencia, enfundada en su Hanbok, tan impecable como siempre.

―Y ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Akane lo medito algunos segundos, provocando que su expresión de extrema felicidad descendiera.

―No lo sé, Ajhumma, aun debemos planearlo y organizarlo, no quiero algo tan extravagante…

― ¿Qué piensa Ranma?

― Seguramente opinara lo mismo que yo.

―No, Akane.

Ranma mordió su lápiz, sentado frente a una mesa llena de papeles y catálogos, debían decidirse pronto, para comenzar con las tareas titánicas y que tomaban más tiempo, a pesar de que habían decidido que fuera por lo menos en un año y medio más su ceremonia, las organizadora de bodas que Ranma había contratado era especialista en bodas de idols, y había insistido que solo ella los ayudara a pesar de sus altos precios.

― ¿Por qué no, Ranma?

―70 personas es muy poco, insisto que tomemos el pack de los 300 invitados.

Se cruzó de brazos, observando atentamente a su futura esposa.

―Ranma, nosotros no tenemos 300 amigos, nunca llenaríamos ese número, además algo pequeño y tradicional se adapta a nosotros…

―No, una boda sintoísta no, hagamos una boda occidental…

―Ranma, nosotros no somos cristianos, y no solo vamos a casarnos por el civil, tampoco.

―Akane, una boda tradicional no es buena idea, sabes perfectamente que ni siquiera hay beso para sella la unión.

― ¿Eso qué importa? Debemos honrar las tradiciones…

Ranma estaba colérico, como era posible que no lograran ponerse de acuerdo, aun no se habían casado.

―Akane, no nos matamos trabajando para tener una boda mediocre.

Ranma era tajante respecto a lo que pensaba, pero Akane tampoco iba a ceder.

―No es mediocre, solo es pulcro…

―Y aburrido.

Akane apretó fuertemente sus muslos para lograr tranquilizarse.

―Ranma, mis padres se casaron así, mis abuelos se casaron así, y sus antepasados también…

El joven le indico que parara, con una de sus manos y una sonrisa de medio lado, una mezcla de enojo y parsimonia.

―Dejemos de pelear por hoy, estoy un poco cansado, ¿Vas a hacer la cena hoy o la pedimos?

Akane suspiro resignada, demorándose un poco en responder.

―La voy a pedir, no quiero encargarme por hoy.

― ¿Alguna razón en especial?

―No, pero también estoy cansada.

Asintió sin convencimiento mientras se levantaba hacia su habitación, dejando sola a su prometida.

― ¿Nabiki?

Akane sostenía su teléfono, dentro de su camarín disfrutando su momento de descanso.

― ¿Sí, hermanita?

La joven no pudo sonreír, simplemente se tendió más cómoda en su silla.

― ¿Ranma y yo siempre fuimos tan distintos?

― ¿A qué te refieres? – Agregó Nabiki no muy convencida.

―Desde que planeamos la boda, no hemos hallado ni un punto en común.

Nabiki volvió a su expresión depredadora, enrollando su dedo en sus cortos cabellos.

―La verdad no mucho, ambos igual de cabezotas, ingenuos y valientes. E insistían en proseguir en el campo de las artes marciales y llevar el Dojo, aunque parece que no incluía que huyeran juntos a Seúl.

―Nabiki, ¿no crees que nos precipitamos en esto de la boda?

―No, Akane, no lo creo y según la otra vez me dijiste, esperabas que lo hiciera.

―Sí, pero es que si no podemos coincidir en cosas como esas ¿Sera buena idea casarnos?

―Solo responde esto, Akane – Nabiki se tomó su tiempo en mirar el caro restaurant en el que se encontraba, su fino vestido color granate le sentaba maravillosamente, el joven que la acompañaba en la mesa no parecía muy feliz, le indicó que debía esperar y nuevamente acerco el teléfono a su oído, ―¿Tu lo amas?

―Más que a nada – se apresuro a decir.

―Entonces no hay nada que discutir, él te ama también, no temas dar el siguiente paso, ahora volveré a mi cita, te quiero.

Cortó el teléfono y miró a su cita, ―Perdón por eso, ahora puedes seguir diciéndome lo bella que me veo.

―Te has vuelto débil, mírate, la gente tiene razón, no eres más que un idol y te haces llamar un artista marcial.

El joven se levanto con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y observó iracundo al maestro.

―No estaba atento.

―Claro que no, y con esa actitud no llegaras al torneo asiático. Eres bueno, Ranma, pero estas distraído. ¿Qué te ayudaba antes?

El maestro se sentó en el suelo frente a su alumno más prometedor.

―Generalmente cuando me retaban aprendía nuevas técnicas, pero desde que llegue, nadie me ha retado…

―Yo me encargare de eso.

El joven se sentó imitando al maestro, ―Gracias, tengo una pregunta ¿Alguien aquí da clases para mujeres?

El señor Kyung soo.

― ¿Alguna razón en especial?

―Sí, es que no he tenido tiempo de entrenar a Akane y ella también se está volviendo floja.

― ¿Te refieres a tu prometida?

Ranma frunció el ceño antes de responder. ―Futura esposa.

―Bueno, creo que mi esposa, podría ayudarla. Así todo quedaría en familia.

Notas de autor: Hola a todos, un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno, y ahora quedan cada vez menos capítulos, jeje, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y espero que todos sepan que es un Hanbok, si no, búsquenlo :c

Amigo: Lamentablemente no tendrá más de 18, incluso ya tengo el final, pero espero te guste la noticia, de que en mi próximo fanfic, el que estoy escribiendo ahora, Akane demostrara sus encantos con los niños. Gracias por comentar siempre.

Xandryx: ¿Se te aclararon algunos detalles? Espero que sí, y realmente te agradezco por comentar, un abrazo desde Chile, cariños.

Akane Redfox: Ahora que lo pienso, ¡Una lectora nueva! Súper, me alegra de que te guste mi historia, llegaste casi en la recta final, jeje, si quizás Ukyo necesitaba abrir los ojos. Gracias por comentar.

Nancyricoleon: Si, pobre Ukyo pero lo necesitaba, y opino lo mismo que tú, como un hombre como Ranma, quien no pierde la cabeza y compostura.


	15. Priority in Seul

**Ranma** **½** **pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y en ningún minuto planeo auto adjudicármelos, le entrego todos los derechos a ella y a Viz Media© aunque me gustaría que fueran míos, pero reitero, no me los adjudicare.**

Thank God have you close. I don't know, why took so long to find you.

_**Anónimo.**_

* * *

><p>15.<p>

Priority in Seul.

* * *

><p>El ambiente era propicia para una reunión como aquella, la gente lucia tranquila y bastante elegante, su acompañante aun no llegaba, así que se tomó el tiempo de examinar el salón. La suave música en el ambiente era serena y tranquilizadora, el delicioso olor de los platillos de otras mesas, abrían el apetito, pero lo que más le agradaba era que nadie se había acercado por un autógrafo o foto, la mayoría estaba acostumbrada a las celebridades y no le prestaban atención.<p>

El joven de la mesa cruzando la pista de baile no le quitaba la vista de encima, la pareja de ancianos de la mesa contigua vivía su mundo, donde solo existían ellos, la mesa dos puestos más a la izquierda integrado por; un hombre mayor acompañado de una joven bella y exuberante, que no dejaba de ver su vestido y tratar de compararlos. La forma en que miraba con odio al hombre mayor le indicaba que no le agradaba para nada estar con él, pero que volviera a mirarlo con dulzura cuando él la observaba nuevamente era un claro hecho de que estaba con él por mera conveniencia.

Miró su celular nuevamente con fastidiado, se aliso levemente el cabello con los dedos y quitó las arrugas de su regazo. Ese vestido rojo había sido especialmente elegido para llamar su atención. Los pendientes se balancearon ligeramente cuando giró su cabeza hacia una familia compuesta de unos amorosos padres y su pequeña hija. Su mirada se enfrasco en la escena más del tiempo necesario, le resultaba tan deseable y familiar.

―Lamento llegar tarde, tuve algunos percances. – Llevaba un esmoquin negro que acentuaba sus anchos hombros y acortaban su cintura, sus ojos azules resplandecían más que otras ocasiones, se veía especialmente deseable y se maldijo por ser tan débil, pero aun así, no daría su brazo a torcer. Y el hecho de que las demás mujeres lo miraran de la misma forma que lo hacían el trió de locas en Nerima, rogando por su atención, besando el piso por dónde camina, como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo la irritaba y realmente deseaba que no fuera tan atractivo.

―Se te ha hecho costumbre, ¿Para qué te disculpas? – Desvió su mirada hacia un punto en específico de la pared, cualquier cosa era aceptable para rehuir sus ojos.

―Vamos, Akane, no pude controlarlo, no es mi culpa. – Trató de tomar sus manos, pero ella se lo impido a toda costa.

―Nunca lo es, pero adivina, tampoco es mi culpa, Ranma. – Recién en ese instante lo miro fijamente, sintiendo su respiración ardiendo y corazón golpeteando fuertemente en su pecho. ―He sido paciente, ¡No sabes cuánto!

―Tranquilízate, Akane, cenemos y arreglamos esto en casa. – Su tono de voz era suave, indicando que lo imitara.

― ¡No me digas que hacer! ¡Si tanto quiere cenar, hazlo tú solo!

No espero respuesta ni ningún tipo de contestación, simplemente dejo el lugar sin problemas, el frío aire de abril contra su piel era un tanto molesta, lo que odiaba de Seúl definitivamente es que el invierno durara tanto, siguió caminando por el frio pavimento, el sonido que hacían sus tacones contra el suelo era el único sonido de la calle, se abrazó a sí misma para darse calor, pero sin posibilidad de aplacarlo, el calor de su furia la había abandonado y ahora se encontraba decepcionada. Otra cosa que odiaba de ese frío es que lograra despejar su mente de forma tan inmediata, quitar rencores y recordar las tristezas, recordándole a cada persona que transitare en un día especialmente frio como aquel, que todos podíamos ser tan miserable y crueles que los que nos habían dañado, que no estamos libres de culpa.

Un saco cayó sobre sus hombros y se giró para ver al salvador, volvió la vista al camino al corroborar sus sospecha, como si nada ocurriera, pero el pensamiento inquietante de que Ranma podría resfriarse si estaba el suficiente tiempo en el frió, a pesar de estar decepcionada su corazón estaba repleto de amor para él y nuca podría cambiarlo. Era un hecho de que si él le rompiera el corazón, ella aun así lo sacaría para que no se dañara, pero no estaba segura de dejarlo ir fácilmente, su mente divagaba entre mil cosas, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo cuando le hablaron, pareció volver a esa calle de Seúl y concentrarse en su discusión.

― ¿Aun estas molestas?

No respondió, ignorando el comentario de la misma forma que se ignoran a los correos basura.

― ¿No puedes desenojarte solo un poquito para que podamos hablar?

Gruñó al darse cuenta de que su pecho latía fuertemente, sus manos se crisparon con anticipación, esperando cerrarse fuertemente sobre su cuello, recorrer su espalda desnuda con sus uñas, delinear las marcas de tinta en su piel, besar cada parte de su cuerpo, tal y como lo hacia él, pero el recuerdo de su actitud estos ultimas semanas y toda sensación creciente en su vientre se aplacaba por minutos, segundos, realmente no llevaba la cuenta.

―No soy tu mascota, Ranma, no soy un perrito que espera por ti en casa, rogando por tu afecto, sintiéndose satisfecho con comida, un paseo y hacer el amor cuando tu quieres. – Fue consciente de las veces que su voz se cortó, aun sin poder evitarlo, una fuerte presión se instaló en su garganta, preparándose para desahogarse.

―No, Akane, no eres mi perrito, ni mi prometida, ni mi futura esposa – Su voz era cansada, como si se hubiera tardado mucho en decirlo, Akane lo siguió observando con perplejidad a pesar de que su vista se nubló parcialmente, sabía que ese nada, significaba algo, lo que atormentaba a Ranma que realmente no deseaba compartir su vida con ella, que no la amaba con la misma intensidad. ―Eso solo son títulos, pero tú, tú eres la mujer que…ya sabes…la mujer que amo, sé que no te he dado la atención necesaria, pero he trabajado duro para darte un buena vida, que nada te falte, pero sé que falle ¿puedes perdonarme?

―Puedo, Ranma, pero volverás a fallar, ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que realmente me amas?

Ahora era su turno de que sonara cansada y desgastada, el amor era algo que podía confortar y entristecer tan fácilmente que era un desgaste, solo un amor realmente fuerte puede mantenerse a medida pasen los años.

―Ven, te mostrare algo.

Tomó su mano con rudeza, pero no esperaba que fuera diferente, si no lo hiciera así, dejaría de ser el Ranma que conocía y amaba. Tuvo que pedirle varias veces que redujera la velocidad, tratar de darle alcance con tacones era prácticamente imposible, subieron a su camioneta, y sus esperanzas se redujeron, tampoco es que esperara mucho de Ranma, pero como evito el camino de regreso a su hogar la curiosidad se incremento.

Al divisar una gran torre sobre un cerro y que Ranma la subiera la intrigo aun más.

Recordaba la torre N, de hecho la habían visitado poco después de llegar, cuando su coreano era bastante malo.

Ranma bajó velozmente y abrió su puerta, tal y como haría un caballero, pero solo era Ranma.

Camino con suavidad a su lado y llegaron al lugar donde su candado aun se exhibía con orgullo, sus nombres con kanjis japoneses se destacaban de la multitud, anonadada por la cantidad de parejas que había visitado él lugar y dejado un recuerdo de su amor, permitió que Ranma se posicionara detrás de ella, con la mano en el bolsillo del saco, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, la saco.

Levanto la vista para encontrarse con su prometido que sostenía un candado más elaborado, su forma era de corazón y sus nombres estaban grabados sobre él, también sostenía dos llaves, haciéndolas girar en uno de sus dedos, ― ¿Vamos a ponerlo?

Akane asintió permitiendo que él colocara sus manos sobre las de ella y así cerrar al mismo tiempo el candado que sellaría su amor. Después de terminada la tarea la joven se alejo de su prometido levemente, con un suspiro descargo un poco su frustración.

―Dame tu mano, Akane.

― ¿Para qué? – Enarcó una ceja con desconfianza en su voz, teñida de intriga.

―Solo hazlo.

De mala gana estiró su brazo y espero que Ranma dejara las llaves en su mano y luego las encerrara formando una cárcel con sus dedos. Protegiendo el frio contenido.

―Ahí está mi llave, te la doy a ti, tu eres la que decide que hacer, puedes guardarla, como una promesa de amor ó puedes lanzarla hacia abajo y de todas forma iré por ella, hasta que lo reconsideres, no voy a dejar que esto se acaba porque sí, hemos luchado bastante para que nuestras peleas sean lo que cansen nuestro relación.

Frías lágrimas caían sobre sus tibias mejillas, sin decir palabra se lanzo a sus brazos, donde siempre era bien recibida, sus labios dijeron todo lo que no podían expresar claramente con palabras, y por algunos eternos minutos, sus corazones se sintieron como si fueran a estallar, sentían como si solo existieran ellos, que nadie podría separarlos, agradecieron cada minuto juntos y poder simplemente estar uno al lado del otro, compartiendo un simple café, esas mañanas que despertaban rebosantes de alegrías y esas otras que todo parecía ir mal, agradecía cada cosa, sus grandes ojos, su suave piel, su corto cabello, sus palabras entrecortadas, o su manía de no lavar la ropa cuando le tocaba, o cuando se ataba su cabello en una graciosa y corta coleta, lo agradecería mil veces, cuando estaba tan molesta y sus mejillas se incendiaban y no dejaba de farfullar en japonés, definitivamente el idioma natal es el idioma del corazón.

* * *

><p>― ¿Qué tienen de importantes los senos? – Ejerciendo presión sobre ellos, tratando de aumentarlos y levantarlos se observaba en el espejo.<p>

Se sentía especialmente confundida, Ranma ya no la llamaba pecho-plano, la mayoría de los medios la catalogaba atractiva, pero un solo comentario de una ejecutiva la había afectado tanto, realmente estaba conforme con sus medidas, bueno, aunque siempre deseo alguna centímetros más de altura, pero de ahí a someterse a una operación la aterraba, los tatuajes podrían ser una cosa, pero la idea de estar en una fría camilla con la carne abierta y algunos instrumentos irrumpiendo en su cuerpo no la convencía.

Tomó la sudadera que se encontraba desparramado en el suelo y cubrió su cuerpo, con cuidado cerró la puerta de su baño y en puntillas se recostó en su cama, a pesar de que él asunto no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Era verdad que la mayoría de las artistas bonitas ó atractivas se habían sometido a una cirugía estética, pero ella no estaba tan interesada en ser parte de ellas, pateó el otro lado de la cama con molestia, pocos segundos después su celular vibro emitiendo una fuerte luz en la oscura habitación.

―Buenas noches, Akane. – Ranma sonaba bastante cansado, su voz estaba desgastada y con un ligero quiebre involuntario.

― ¡Ranmaaaa! – Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama, tratando de adoptar una posición más cómoda. ―Son las 3 de la mañana ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme a esta hora?

Fingió un tono de reproche a pesar de todo le alegraba que cumpliera su promesa de llamarla todos los días, aunque técnicamente ya era un nuevo día, pero realmente no importaba, ella era consciente de lo cansador y agotador que era un viaje de negocios, sobre todo si se trataba de una promoción y él era consciente de lo cansador que era el trabajo seglar.

―Lo lamento, pero no podía dormir, falta alguien que me patee en las costillas o algo así. – La risa traviesa de Akane resonó por la línea comunicativa.

―Yo también te extraño, Ranma. – Su voz era suave, tratando de imaginar que estaban tan cerca que podían susurrarse y aun así escucharse con claridad. ― ¿Cómo estas las cosas en Seúl?

Akane mordió una de sus uñas, impaciente por escuchar algo de su vida, ―Igual que siempre, mucho trabajo ¿Qué tal las cosas en Busan?

―Bien, bastante agotador, sabes…siempre me pregunto porque siempre nos mandan a su ciudades como Busan, Incheon ó Daegu. Hay ciudades, más pequeñas, pero aun así son ciudades.

―Es cierto, siempre se olvidan de las ciudades pequeñas o localidades.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ellos, pero Akane estaba más que dispuesta a romperlo. ―Desearía que vinieras conmigo. Odio estar sola en un hotel.

Ranma sostuvo con fuerza el teléfono y se revolvió el cabello con frustración, antes de responder. ―Yo también desearía estarlo, además que tuviste que irte rápidamente y aun no estamos listos con el asunto de la boda.

Akane mordió su labio inferior, definitivamente ese asunto se estaba volviendo una carga, ―SÍ…

―Aun tienes que elegir tu vestido de novia, y debemos planear donde será, Japón o Corea, la organizadora dijo que ya no podía esperar más, debemos decidirnos pronto.

Un suspiro en la línea dificulto la audición completa de Ranma en las palabras de su prometida, ―Lo sé…bueno Ranma, creo que es hora de que duerma, Te amo mucho, recuerda leer la etiqueta de la ropa antes de lavarla…

―Yo sé lavar, Akane, tú eres la que siempre trata de evitarlo a toda costa.

―Lo sé. ¡Dulces sueños!

―También te…te amo, Akane, que descanses.

La comunicación se corto con premeditación, Akane sacudió su cabello, estaba segura de que lo amaba, y que iba a pasar toda su vida junto a él, ¿pero no se estarían apresurando?

* * *

><p>―Vamos, Akane, quítate esos tacones.<p>

―No. – Se cruzo de brazos, demostrando claramente su postura de total negación.

Mantenerse lo más alejada posible de Ranma en ese minuto era su prioridad, no permitiría que magullara su orgullo de esa manera, ella era una mujer fuerte y decidida, y ahora estaba segura de que no deseaba hacer lo que prácticamente le ordenaba.

― ¿Por qué no? Solo quedaras unos centímetros más baja. – Apuntó a sus caros tacones y luego sostuvo en alto la bolsa que traía consigo.

―Para ti es fácil decirlo, estas sobre la media, yo solo soy una pequeña mujer japonesa que debe hacerse parte de un mundo competitivo como lo es la industria del entretenimiento en Corea.

―Deja el melodrama, no eres tan baja. – Se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella.

― ¿No? ¿Acaso un metro con cincuenta y nueve centímetros te parece adecuado o digno?

―Yo diría un metro con sesenta centímetros…

Akane se acercó hasta encontrarse frente a él, golpeándolo fuertemente en el pecho, ―No hace diferencia, no voy a permitir que te burles de mí.

Ranma bufó, luego de meditar unos segundos posiciono sus manos en los delgados hombros de su prometida, cubiertos por una ligera polera, la llegada de la primavera permitía ostentar de ropa más cómoda y delgada, ―Akane, te conozco desde los 16, se lo pequeña que eres, desde que solo usabas zapatos bajos, incluso eres más alta que mi forma femenina ¿Quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza?

Ranma zarandeo ligeramente a su prometida y ella lo confrontó con sus grandes ojos de cachorro, utilizando muy en su favor sus ojos cafés claros, ella pareció meditarlo algunos segundos antes de responder, ―Nadie, solo es que todas las idols y actrices lo hacen, nunca se quitan los tacones.

―Sí lo hacen, solo que no frente a cámaras, ahora cámbiate esos tacones, solo iremos a caminar, no es necesario que lleves 15 centímetros demás. – Soltó sus hombros y le entregó la bolsa con el nuevo par de zapatos, le indicó que se encaminara hacia el closet para que sus ánimos se calmaran―Pero son tan lindos…

―Es por tu bien, te causara daño irreparable. – Se cruzó de brazos con seguridad, observando fijamente a la espalda de su prometida. Que solo giraba levemente su cuello para continuar con él contacto visual y seguir torturándolo.

― ¿Así? ¿Dime donde? – Sonrió enigmática.

―Mhh…en…ya sabes…ahí. – Usó a su favor una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de aplacar la molestia de su prometida.

― ¡No mientas! – Akane utilizó un tono de voz más fuerte y amenazadora. Entregándole una subjetiva advertencia de que no debía irse por ese camino. Que significaba un fuerte pelea ó su autodestrucción.

― ¡Basta ya! Solo hazlo, estarás más cómoda y podremos jugar un rato, o lo que sea. – Movió su mano con desdén, indicándole que debía apurarse y hacer lo que según decía, era para su bien.

Akane volvió a utilizar su mirada de cachorro, y su última carta bajo la mago, su voz dulce y aterciopelada, ―Pero así no podre susurrarte nada al oído, ni menos besarte, a menos que me incline mucho, ya sabes has crecido bastante…

―No exageres, además de que yo puedo agacharme, ¡Ahora ve!

La joven gruño y se alejo con molestia, golpeando de paso el suelo dando fuertes zancadas, ―Maldito tirano, me siento como si en vez de Corea del Sur esto fuera corea del Norte, ¡Opresor!

Dio un último portazo a la puerta, pero aun así se podían escuchar sus maldiciones y le fuerte sonido de cosas siendo lanzadas desde el closet, decidió que la mejor idea que podía tener era sentarse calmado y sin hacer ruido hasta que Akane pareciera calmarse. No es que tuviera algo en contra de los tacones, ellos lucían muy bien en ella. En las promociones, entrevista, o ese tipos de cosa estaba bien, pero cada momento del día parecía una estupidez, además de que después siempre se quejaba del fuerte dolor de pies. Además de que le parecía especialmente linda cuando estaba en su altura verdadera, no había sido consciente de cuan baja podía ser su prometida hasta que lo abrazo sorpresivamente afuera del baño después de su pelea con Herb, después de eso siempre la veía como alguien que necesitaba aun más ser protegida, no es que fuera una enano ó algo así, pero sentirla tan exquisitamente pequeña al lado de él era encantador, aunque no lo admitiera para nadie, la verdad era una altura común, Nabiki parecía ser uno o dos centímetros más alta y Kasumi unos tres o cuatro, por ende ella crecería un poco más, pero Akane siempre había demostrado ser un poco extremista y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era difícil sacárselo, pero dejando de lado sus preferencias, lo más importante es que ella este cómoda, y con esos tacones que parecían agujas era imposible sentirse bien y animoso, él había utilizado algún par de veces ese calzado cuando se transformaba en chica y realmente eran molestos, pero ahora ella se había cambiado y eso solo indicaba una cosa, él había ganado y había hecho rabiar a Akane y eso era más que gratificante.

Cómodamente colocó sus manos sobre su regazo y se recostó en su sillón, en espera de que Akane terminara de alistarse.

―Vamos Akane, más rápido. – Gimió con desesperación, la tortura que su prometida estaba aplicando era inhumana.

―Ya iremos, Ranma, antes solo quiero ver este lindo par de tacones. – Examinó con detenimiento un par violeta, buscó cada detalle, tan solo para exasperarlo como ella sabía.

―Tienes muchos tacones, no podemos irnos y vienes otro día. – Su postura corporal era la misma que de un niño caprichoso haciendo una perfecta escena.

―Mhh, no hubiera pasado si tuviera mis tacones, pero como no, tan solo mirare algunos más.

Siguió examinando los diferentes modelos y colores, después de que considero que ya había sufrido bastante, se detuvo de examinar cada par y se abstuvo de comprar alguno.

―Vamos por un helado, ¿Te parece bien? – Tomó su mano con seguridad y sin esperar respuesta se encamino hacia alguna heladería cercana.

― ¿A dónde siempre? – Ranma aligeró el paso, caminando con soltura.

―Sí, después podríamos ir al cine ¿No crees? – Ranma colocó suavemente su brazo en los delgados hombros de su prometida. Besando su mejilla de paso, de forma fugaz, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

― ¿Quieres ver algo en especial? – Mientras Ranma formulaba su pregunta ella aprovecho de acomodar su cabeza en el costado del joven. Restregándose de la misma forma que lo haría un gato, a pesar de que se le dificultaba la tarea al estar caminando.

―No, pero hace bastante tiempo que no lo hacemos y debemos disfrutar nuestros pocas vacaciones. – Continuó abrazada a su prometido, a lo lejos podía divisar la heladería, que lucía excepcionalmente vacía.

― Entonces vayamos. – Ranma continuó sosteniendo a su prometido en reflejo inconsciente de mantenerla alejada de cualquier amenaza u otro individuo. ―Mi compañero de reparto dijo que saliste en una revista las mejores piernas de este año, ¿eso tiene algo que ver con tu obsesión con los tacones?

La joven se cubrió el rostro con una mano, tratando de ocultar su rostro avergonzado, ― Quizás.

La sonora carcajada de Ranma provocó un falso enojo por parte de ella, que trato de empujarlo con poca fuerza. ― No te rías, es un reconocimiento importante.

―No dudo que lo sea. – Respondió de forma risueña, tratando de controlar su carcajada.

―No molestes, Ranma, que tu aun no ganes ningún reconocimiento no es mi culpa.

Ranma volvió a reír, sin ninguna doble intención, ―Gané un premio más importante, no me interesan los demás, ninguna categoría como «Rostro más bello» «sonrisa perfecta» «Cuerpo más ardiente» A mi me importa que respeten mi talento, no cosas tan superficiales.

― ¿Desde cuándo actúas tan maduro? ¿Eh? Señor superficialidad, – Lo apuntó con su dedo señalador, invitándolo a responder. ― Debo recordarte que no serias nada sin tu «cara bonita»

― ¿Mi cara bonita? – Respondió con sorna.

―Sí, ya sabes, tus ojos, tu barbilla, tus abdominales, incluso tu cabello. – Ranma besó fugaz y suavemente su cabello.

―No lo sabía.

―No mientas, era obvio ¿Por qué más te segarían tres locas? ¿Solo por ser bueno en artes marciales? – Su prometido se alejo algunos centímetros, mirándola fijamente.

―Soy el mejor. – Rectifico con orgullo.

―Como sea, Happosai es el maestro, pero a nadie le interesa ¿Comprendes la diferencia? – Remarcó con ironía.

―Como sea, sigues siendo superficial.

Le sacó la lengua en un gesto de burla, para posteriormente separarse de ella y entrar al local.

Luego de pedir sus helados predilectos ambos miraban con tranquilidad el resto del local y luego entre ellos, no había un silencio incómodo, tampoco es que no tuvieran nada que discutir, había demasiados cosas que hablar, pero realmente estaban hartos del ruido y ahora lo que querían era un poco de paz y serenidad, por lo menos en su burbuja, pero algo la inquietaba y creyó que era el momento adecuado para hablarlo.

― ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo, Ranma?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al joven que no esperaba esas dudas en su prometida, creía ser suficientemente claro.

―Porque te amo, ¿no está claro?

Con un movimiento de cabeza Akane negó. ―Lo sé, pero ¿qué te gusta de mí? ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

Que amaba de Akane, realmente era una pregunta difícil, ni siquiera tenía claro cuando se enamoro de ella, todo trascurría en un lapsus de llegar al Dojō Tendō y luego la pelea en Saffron, claramente había varias escenas más pero desde que se conocieron hasta reconocer su amor en voz alta, no había mucha precisión. ¿Había sido cuando le ofreció su amistad? ¿Cuándo lo ayudo contra Kuno? ¿Cuándo llego Happosai y ella arriesgo su trasero por llevarle cosas? ¿Cuándo Mikado había intentado besarla? ó ¿Cuándo Shampoo había aplicado la formula 911? No podía decidirse.

―Ves ni siquiera estas seguro, ¿y quieres casarte así?

―Mira, Akane, así no son las cosas, el amor no es de esa forma, lo nuestro no fue un amor a primera vista, fue algo que se desarrollo poco a poco, algo fuerte, es como dormirse, generalmente uno lo hace sin darse cuenta poco a poco y ya estas inconsciente, no calculas cuando es, pero sé que te amo, quizás fue cada uno de nuestras aventuras las que me llevaron a amarte como lo hago ahora, pero no dejare de hacerlo, de eso estoy seguro.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de su prometida, que ya no se encontraba sentada frente a él, si no que estaba instalada a su lado, atrapándolo en un cariñoso beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Puro fanservice, bueno bueno, espero que les guste, tanto como a mi escribirlo, cada vez quedan menos capítulos, ahora quería hacer una pausa por todos esos user que dejaron comentarios y luego no lo hicieron más; (…) Amor para ustedes.

Xandryx: ¿Originales? Yo diría estúpidos, a veces el ooc me ataque (con a veces quiero decir constantemente) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, son muy gratificantes. Un abrazo amoroso desde Chile.

Nancyricoleon: Lalala(8) ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan triste, Akane acaba de leer eso y está pensando seriamente en dejarlo plantado en el altar.

Amigo: ¿Acaso leíste mis pensamientos? Mhh, te estaré vigilando, de verdad muchas gracias por comentar siempre.

Yeki: Muchas gracias por leer – Hizo una inclinación. Jeje, de verdad, si puedo preguntar ¿Quién te lo recomendó? Si la verdad con Shampoo y Ukyo me falto algo, eso me acurre a veces necesito abarcar algo y olvido agregar algo importante, pero dentro de los próximos capítulos indagare más en esas jovenzuelas.

(Akane Redfox, te fuiste :'( sin un adiós)


End file.
